Midnight Dancer
by ScorpionsAngel2009
Summary: Edward is a lonely wealthy rancher and vetenarian. Bella is a lovely, and talented young woman with an extraordinary gift. I own NOTHING reguarding Twilight
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**The Crooked Creek Ranch is five thousand acres of high rolling hills and lush green valleys with a thick forest of trees and thickets and a private riding trail on it's borders, as well as the creek that winds around and through the property, thus giving it it's name. My grandfather bought the property with the money he inherited from his own grandfather in the early 1900's. With the help of his my grandmother he worked the land and built what started as a modest house, barn and stable up to the thirty five hundred square foot, sprawling mansion, and the two story, five hundred square foot barn, as well as the two thousand square foot stable it is stable houses sixteen horses, it is heated and air conditioned, and has a very spacious birthing stall with all the modern devices needed to keep the horses and live stock well cared for. There are also 4 corrals, each with a circumference of a mile across that are used for breaking and training horses, and a very large blacksmith workshop. The horses are some of the best breeds that money can buy. Four show horses, 2 Arabians and 2 Thorough Breds, all first-place winners in their divisions. **

**The Cullens are well known for being one of the most influiential families in Dallas, and throughout the North American Region. Carlisle and Esme passed the ranch down to their youngest son Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Edward continued in his mother and grandfather's footsteps in running the ranch but also went to college studied and worked hard to be come one of the world's best veternarians. After graduating from college, he returned to the ranch and Dallas and began working fulltime at the ranch. With in just a few short years he had become a world renowned veternarian. Now, he had added even more wealth, power and prestige to his family's name, and as happy as he was with that, Edward realized his life still wasn't complete. He realized he was missing that special someone to share it with. He noticed this even more so when he was together with his two older brothers and their wives as well as his mother and father. Edward was very picky in his choosing, the woman who won his heart had to be a kind and loving woman, as well as intelligent, and of course beautiful too. That didn't seem like much to ask for, but he found it to be rather hard until he attended a charity dinner for children with rare diseases.**

**Isabella Marie Swan, a stunningly beautiful 25 year old woman, was the one who caught Edward's eye. She was making her way to the stage to give a welcoming speech when Edward first laid eyes on her.**

**Chapter 1**

**EPOV **

**I watched intently as the unknown woman made her way up the steps, and onto the stage to introduce herself and give a welcome speech to all the attending guests. I watched as she sauntered across the stage to the microphone and was mesmerized by her musical voice. Her delicate, five foot, six inch tall frame was the exact opposite of my large, six foot, two inch frame. Her dark brown, almond-shaped eyes a vast contrast to my piercing, emerald green eyes. I sported a head full of wild bronze colored hair, while the young woman's hair was a mixture of chocolate brown and red, ringlet curls that hung down her back to her waist. Her skin was as flawless and fair as alabaster, which is a great difference to my dark sun-tanned skin. In my own opinion we are both exquisite looking people.**

**I found that I couldn't take my eyes off of her while she made her speech nor could I keep myself from watching intently as she passed by me. I now knew her name was Isabella and that she was the most beautiful woman walking the face of the earth. By the end of the evening I intended to know more than that about her. Isabella has completely captivated me with her physical beauty as well as the inner beauty I saw radiating from inside her. Apparently I was so captivated that I didn't realize one of my older brothers had walked up beside me and was talking to me.**

**" Edward!", Jasper exclaimed. " Huh? What? Oh Jasper, I didn't notice you there, sorry man.", I told him as he stood there with an amused expression on his face. He looked to be straining to hold in a gut busting laugh.**

**" Are you alright brother? You looked a little lost there for a minute.", as he let go of the laughter he'd been trying to hold back.**

**" Yes, Jasper, I'm fine. Thank you. I was just in deep thought.", I told him. " Okay, just checking because I've been standing here calling your name for about 5 minutes.", he replied.**

**I apologized to him again and he just laughed while he shook his head and said, " Seems Miss Swan really got your attention."**

**I thought about his words and knew within myself I had without a doubt found the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I made up my mind then and there I would do whatever it took for her to become mine.**

**I smiled and replied, " You are right about that Jasper, but she has more than my attention, that woman already has me wrapped around her little finger."**


	2. Edward meets Bella

**Chapter 2**

**JPOV**

**I was not only amused but amazed by Edward's reaction to Bella Swan. I tell you why, it's because I have never seen him react that way to another female. Of course he had tons of women of all shapes, sizes, and ages flirt shamelessly with him. Some of them were quite forward about the fact that they desired him. He would be polite but always turn them away. For the longest time Emmett and I could not fathom this reaction because some of those women were models and beauty contest winners. We would often question his sanity and on occasion his sexual preference. He simply explained to us he was not interested in a woman who threw herself at him. He also told us he would know when he met the woman he was looking for instantly. Judging from his reaction to Miss Swan I would say he has found what he has been waiting for.**

**I have to admit she does have a quiet beauty about her. Although, my Alice is nothing to sneer your nose at. She's perfect in my eyes, but I will give other women credit when it is due.**

**Edward had walked away to catch up to our mother. I knew Esme knew Miss Swan personally and I had told Edward about it. Emmett had been watching from the other side of the room and finally made his way over to talk to me.**

**" Hey, Jasper, What's going on with Edward?"**

**I couldn't help but laugh as I told Emmett how Edward had suddenly found a female he couldn't resist.**

**" Oh man! You are joking. Come on, tell the truth."**

**" I am quite serious Em. If you don't believe me take a look for yourself."**

**It was then that we looked up and saw Edward and Miss Swan laughing and talking with our mother, but Edward wasn't looking at anyone or anything but Bella.**

**" Jazz! Check it out he is totally and completely mezmerized. It's about damn time. I thought he'd never get laid."**

**" Em, is all you ever think about is getting laid?", I asked him. " I mean how does Rosalie put up with you."**

**" She loves me that's how."**

**" Who loves you and how what?", Rosalie asked as she appeared by his side.**

**" I was asking Em how you put up with him if all he ever thinks about is sex, and he said it was because you love him.", I explained.**

**" Yes, you're right it is because I love you darling.", she told Emmett. " I too have to admit though that I am as bad as he is at times.", she added.**

**I just stood there laughing and shaking my head. Alice had now found us and wrapped herself up in my arms. I had to admit to myself there have been times when I could not get enough of this little pixie in my arms. I loved her like nothing else on earth. I know I am not a complete person without her. I leaned down and placed a kiss on her shoulder. She turned her head and looked at me with a big grin on her face.**

**" I love you Jazzy.", she said as she met my lips with hers.**

**" I love you too honey.", I told her.**

**" Did you notice what's going on across the room? Edward is voluntarily talking to a girl. I never dreamed I'd see the day a woman would catch his attention."**

**" Alice, my love, she has caught more than his attention."**

**She looked at me questioning with her eyes, wondering what I was talking about. I explained it to her and she laughed.**

**" He has found THE one.", she said with such conviction no one could have doubted it. Alice seemed to have a way of just knowing things.**

**BPOV**

**I watched as Esme and a god of a man made their way to me. He was absolutely georgious with his tall, well-built muscular frame, that mess of bronze-colored sex hair, and those soul-piercing, green eyes. I felt myself get more damp between my legs as I watched him move through the crowd. A wave of jealousy hit me as I saw a strawberry blonde reached out a grabbed his arm stopping him. I watchd the exchange between the two, noticing he seemed anxious to get away. His body language screamed his discomfort at her forwardness. I continued watching as he unwrapped her arm from around his and placed it gently back at her side. I could tell by the look on her face she was not pleased by his actions. Her full bottom lip was run out as she pouted up at him. He seemed not to notice as he caught up to Esme as they finally reached me.**

**" Bella, dear, how are this evening?", Esme asked.**

**" I'm fine, thank you, Esme.", I answered back all the while watching the god at her side as he stood quietly.**

**" That is wonderful to hear. Bella, I would like to introduce you to my youngest son, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Edward this is Isabella Marie Swan."**

**" How do you do Miss Swan?", he asked as he took my hand and kissed it while piercing my eyes with his own.**

**I was stunned at the electric current that ran through my body at his touch. I had never felt anything like it in my life. He smiled and I knew he had felt it too and the dampness between my legs intensified.**

**" I am doing fine, Mr. Cullen, and please call me Bella. It's a pleasure to meet you."**

**" Bella, what a beatiful name, I assure you the pleasure is mine.", he replied. " I insist you call me Edward.", he added.**

**I was about to say something else when Esme interrupted, " Excuse me, I'm sorry to interupt you, Bella, but I see someone I need to talk to.", she said before walking away leaving Edward and I to talk amoungst ourselves.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**EPOV**

**As I stood talking to Bella I couldn't help but notice how her eyes sparkled and shined or how she would blush when I would pay her a compliment. She had to be the single most beautiful woman God had ever created. I could not get enough of her. Her natural scent was unlike any I had ever smelled so intoxicating. I could tell she was as beautiful on the inside as she was on the outside. Without a doubt, I knew I had just met the woman who I would do anything for. I have found the love of my existance.**

**I looked up and saw another man coming toward Bella and I as we conversed. I noticed how he looked at her. There was pure lust and sexual hunger in his gaze. I know I really had no claim on her as of yet, well that she knew about anyway but I felt an overwhelming urge to grab her sling her over my shoulder and take off in the other direction. I managed to stay calm as he reached us and moved to put a little space between Bella and I. This move seemed to register on Bella and she moved subtly around to stand closer to me. This put me on guard instantly.**

**He is tall, and muscular with copper colored skin. Jet black hair that was long and straight and tied in a sleek ponytail at the nape of his neck. His eyes are large and dark brown.**

**" Miss Swan, How are you tonight?", he asked pleasantly but still leering at her.**

**" Mr. Black, I am fine, thank you. Yourself?", she replied.**

**I stood listening to the exchange of words and it suddenly dawned on me who this man was. He was none other than the grandson of my grandfather's rival and arch enemy. Jacob Black. Instanly I was seething. How dare he look at MY Bella that way? I thought to myself how best to let him know in a subtle way he was encroaching on my territory and that it would not be tolerated. Before I could do anything Bella took it upon herself to make the first move.**

**" Who might you be?", Jacob asked me bringing me out my thoughts.**

**" I'm sorry, Jacob, how rude of me not to introduce you to my boyfriend.", Bella stated leaving me inwardly shocked. I played along though not wanting to feed her to the wolves and leave her unguarded. " This is Edward Cullen, Jacob."**

**The shock of hearing my name was written clearly all over his face as fury shown bright in his eyes. He fully recognized me then.**

**" I wasn't aware that you were still around these parts since you have become such a glorified servant to animals, Cullen.", he said with a sneer.**

**" I assure you, Jacob, I am now, have always been and always will be around. I have never made it a practice of picking up and leaving when the going gets tough. I certainly won't start anytime now or in the future.", I replied just as sneering.**

**Bella stood looking at the two of us not saying anything but just watching as the scene played out in front of her. I noticed she had slipped her arm around my waist and had a tight grip on me, as if to silently tell me to keep conrol of my temper. I looked at her and she gave me a slight smile. **

**" Jacob, I had no idea you and Edward knew each other and obviously have for awhile, but I don't think there is a need for your hostility.", she said with a cool tone to her voice.**

**" Yes, we do know each other. Our families have know each other for many generations past. I am curious to know how the two of you came to know each other.", he said with vehement curosity.**

**" Well I am happy to say that meeting Edward by way of his mother, Esme has been one of the most wonderful things to ever happen to me since returning to Dallas.", she said winking at me. I smiled widely in return.**

**" I see, well let me say Cullen, you have gotten yourself quite a trophy prize here, but remember luck can always change due to circumstances beyond your control.", Jacob told me. I caught the threat in his tone and I did not appreaciate it. I knew Bella had caught it also because I felt her shiver slightly against me as I caught the tinge of fear move in her eyes.**

**I wanted to say more but I needed to get Bella away from this situation before it turned very ugly. I know very well what Jacob is capable of as well as I know what I am capable of as well. I did not want Bella to witness that side of me ever, but certainly not upon just meeting her.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Party Is Over**

**EsmePOV**

**It is needless to say how thrilled Carlisle and I are that Edward seemed so enthusiastic about meeting Bella. We have worried about him for so long not showing any interest in choosing someone to settle down with. Ys while it' true he has his share of experience with the opposite sex he just seemed to be content with occasional dating. I know I might sound biased when I say that I know my Edward is just too good to go through life alone, not that I care about sounding that way. I love all of my children and their chosen mates but I must say I am closer to Edward and maybe even favor him more because he is afterall my baby boy. I try no to be judgmental abt who my children brought home, but I must say that I know for a fact that Emmet and Jasper could not have picked better mates than Alice and Rosalie. Bella is without a doubt the perfect choice for Edward. They truly compliment each other. I can't wait to see how it will all play out.**

**" Esme, my love, how is it you just seem t know how to get Edward what he needs wihtout him even knowing what you are doing?", Carlisle asked as he wrapped his arms around me from behind.**

**" I don't know. I guess it's just mother's intuition, Carlisle, darling. It's so nice to see him take such an interest in Bella so quickly."**

**" Bella is a very lovely young woman. She would make a tremendous addition to the Cullen Family.", he said.**

**" You are right, and I believe she will be added very soon.", I said with a giggle.**

**" Ahhh, my match-making wife is at it again. May I ask what it is you have planned for the potential couple?", He asked as he nuzzled my neck planting a feathery kiss on my most sensitive spot, right under my ear. His warm breath tickling and making gasp and warm wetness build in my lower region.**

**" I plan on having Bella join him on the ranch.", I answered as I turned to face him giving him a soft lingering kiss on the lips.**

**" Getting who to join who on the ranch", Alice asked walking up to join us.**

**" Your mother - in - law is playing matchmaker for Edward and Bella.", Carlisle told her.**

**" Oh! How exciting! Anything I can do to help? I would love to see my younger brother be truly happy. Bella is perfect for him.", Alice remarked.**

**" My thoughts exactly, Alice."**

**" Thoughts about what?", asked Rosalie with a whining Emmet trailing behind.**

**" Esme is playing matchmaker for Bella and Edward. I think it's a great idea and I asked if I could help.", Alice explained.**

**Smiling, Rosalie let it be known, " I want to help too. Edward deserves to be happy and with someone kind and decent. Not like that conniving, gold digging, Denali bitch. I hate the sight of her slutty ass. She has slept with half the state of Texas."**

**" I will not stand by and watch that tramp get her hooks into my baby boy.", I said vehemently. **

**" Rooooosie, can we pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease go home now?", Emmett whiningly asked.**

**" Why do you want to go home so badly, sweetie? All we are going to do is sleep anyway.", she said grinning.**

**" What? You mean I don't get my regular dose of your own special presription of sleep medicine? You know it's hard for me to go to sleep without it.", Emmett replied pouting.**

**We couldn't help but start laughing at him. Rose just rolled her eyes as she turned and gave him a light shove toward the door, " Oh alright, you big baby, let's go home. Sorry guys, I guess I'll talk to you all later. Let me get the big baby home and pacified for the night before he throws a tantrum."**

**Rose and Emmett made their way out the door with some of the other guests who had attended the party. It was getting late. I lloked up and Edward and Bella were amking their way over to us along with Jasper.**

**" Ali, honey, are about ready to get out of here?, he asked with a sly grin on his lips.**

**" Yeah, Jazzy, I am pretty worn out. It's been a long, busy day. Bella it was so nice to have met you. I hope to see more of you. Maybe you, Rose and I can get together for lunch and some shopping or have a spa day, if Esme has time perhaps she would join us. Edward, it was nice to see you having such a good time tonight. Perhaps we will see this side of you more often.", she said with a sly grin.**

**" it was a pleasure meeting you too, Alice. I do hope to see you again soon also. Yes I would love to get together with all of you and have a girls day after I get settled somewhere first.", Bella replied.**

**" Get settled somewhere first? I thought you had just moved back here a few weeks ago,sweety. Where are you staying?", I asked her.**

**" I did just move back and I'm staying at the Crowne Plaza Hotel here in downtown Dallas. My family had sold all of our property when we moved away. So I am gonna stay at the hotel until I find me a permanent place out in the countryside.", she explained.**

**" Well, that just won't do. I insist that you come and stay with all of us at the ranch. There is more than enough room. You are welcome to stay as long as you like. Please say yes, Bella dear. You know I just can't stand the thought of you being all alone in that hotel."**

**I could see her considering taking my offer. I hoped she would say yes for more than just my comcern for her safety. It would allow her and Edward to have almost daily contact with each other. I could see the hope shining in Edward's eyes as well.**

**" Well, if you are sure there's room for me. I don't want to be a bother to anyone.", she replied tentaively.**

**" Of course, you won't be a bother, Bella. Besides with you being there it will even out the numbers.", Alice explained.**

**Confusion was written in Bella's eyes as she asked, " Even out the numbers. What does that mean?"**

**" Well for now the men outnumber the women in the house, if you join us then it makes us even with them.", Alice said laughing.**

**" Oh, I see. Well in that case, sure why not. I would be honored to stay with all of you. Thank you very much.", she answered smiling.**

**Edward covered his wide grin with his hand but I could see how it thrilled him when Bella excepted the invite.**

**" Bella, would you like me to accompany you to the hotel to get your things?", Edward asked.**

**Before she could answer, I spoke up." Oh, Edward, honey let's not worry about that tonight. We have all had a busy day, let's just go home for tonight and tomorrow you and Bella can take Mike and Eric with to the hotel to get her things, if that is ok with you, Bella."**

**" That's fine, Esme, thank you again. O-only thing is I don't have any sleeping attire for tonight.", she told us blushing.**

**" That's no problem, Bella. I am sure Edward would be more than happy to loan you one of his shirts to sleep in, or Rose or I could loan you something of ours. Though you might find one of Edward's shirts more appealing than mine or Rose's silky or see through lingerie since this will be your first night with us.", Alice said with her eyes gleaming with mischief.**

**Bella looked at Edward and he at her both of them looked at the floor.**

**" Well, yeah I think the shirt idea is more appealing, providing you don't mind, Edward.", she said sheepishly.**

**In his quiet manner of speaking when he is trying to cover how he really feels, he answered," Of course not, Bella. I don't mind at all." He then looked her right in the eyes and spoke with such honesty as he told her," You are welcome to anything I have."**

**For a moment we all were silent as Edward and Bella had a private moment. We all looked away as the two stood gazing into the other's eyes.**

**Then in a timid and shaking voice, Bella answered," Thank you, Edward, you are very kind to say that. I very much appreciate it."**

**" Shall we go then? I would be honored to escort you to your new home.", he asked offering her his elbow.**

**She put her small hand in the crook of his elbow and started to walk away after saying goodnight to the rest of us. Alice and Jasper followed close behind. Carlisle made his way out to the valet attendant and had our car brought around so we could leave as well. It had been a good night but I was glad the party was over and I could go home and climb into bed with my handsome husband.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Bella Moves In**

**EPOV**

**To say that I was ecstatic to have Bella moving into my house would be the understatement of a lifetime. How in the hell did a guy like me get so damned lucky to have an angel like her live with me? Let's be for real here. How often do these things happen in the real world? First of all she is the most beautiful portrait of perfection that God ever made. Second, she waltzes into my life and stands up to my family's long hated arch enemy and rival, not to mention it was funny as hell that she told him I was her boyfriend. Third, my mother and family already adore her. I'm sure if it was left to my mother and sisters we'd be married by morning. Last but not in anyway least, she is going to be living under my roof. Tonight, at the very least she is going to be wearing my clothes.**

**It goes without saying, I will be finding a way to make that happen more often. Just thinking about Bella wearing my my clothes and most certainly seeing her out of my clothes and in my bed gives me an instant hard on. I'm happy tht the drive home will take at least 30 minutes and it will be dark in the car so my problem will have time to go away before she sees me in the light again. Lord knows, I would not want to embarrass her or myself by not being able to control myself in front of her.**

**" Edward, I really want to say thank you for letting me stay with you until I get permanently settled."**

**" Bella, as far as I am concerned, you are more than welcome to consider yourself already permanently settled, as soon as you move in.", I replied hoping she wouldn't be offended and think I am moving to fast.**

**I just wanted her to know she had place under my roof for as long a she was content to be there.**

**She smiled back at me. " Edward, thank you. I know you mean every word of that but I couldn't possibly do that to you or your family."**

**" Why not? I mean afterall I am your "boyfriend" as you so elequently put it to Jacob Black.", I said teasingly. Even though I was secretly hoping she meant it. As far as I was concerned I was completely off the market for the rest of my days.**

**" Oh yeah, I did say that didn't I? About that. Edward, I'm sorry for putting you on the spot like that. It was very rude of me and I hope you will forgive me. I am never so presumptuious.", she said timidly.**

**" I see no reason to apologize, love. I was and am very flattered that you staked a claim."**

**She smiled widely. The rest of the way home we rode in comfortable silence.**

**BELLAPOV**

**I was beyond thrilled to be moving in with the Cullens. I absolutely adore Esme. She is the type of mother I wished Renee could and would have been. Don't misunderstand me though, I loved and cared for my mother alot, but she wanted to be like a sister or best friend than a mother. Esme is everything and more that a mother should be.**

**Edward was another plus to moving in with the Cullens. He is kind and a perfect gentlmen. I can't imagine how he felt when I annouced to Jacob Black that he was my boyfriend, nor can I imagine how mortified I would have been had he denied it. Insted though, he smiled and went along with it, and I think maybe even a little smug about it. I really wasn't aware that Jacob and Edward's family were enemies. It really has been a long time since I lived in Dallas.**

**I can't begin to say how excited I am about getting to live with a man who looks like Edward either. I mean he is like a greek god dropped to earth right down from Mt. Olympius.**

**" Well, love, here we are. Home sweet home.", Edward announced as we came to a stop infront of a hulking, five-story high mansion that looked as big as the Crowne Plaza Hotel. The sidewalk leading up to the front door was well lit, and the porch light was on illuminating the whole front porch that looked like it wrapped around the whole house. **

**I noticed I hadn't said anything and my mouth was gaping open because I heard Edward chuckle. I looked at him and found him still smiling at my reaction." Like what you see?", he asked.**

**" It's amazing and incredibly beautiful, Edward."**

**He laughed and got out of the car to come around and open my door for me. He held out his hand for me to take and lightly pulled me to my feet. I could another man standing in the doorway. He greeted us as we made our ay inside the house.**

**" Good evening and welcome home, Mr. Edward.", the man said.**

**" Good evening and thank you, James. Where is Victoria?", Edward replied.**

**" Just a moment, sir, and I will get her.", he said as he was turning to leave.**

**It wasn't but a moment later he returned with a woman of what I would say would be middle age. She had flaming red hair streaked with a little grey and pulled up in a bun on top of her head.**

**" You asked to see me, Mr. Edward?", she said to Edward.**

**" Yes, Victoria. I want to introduce you and James to Miss Bella Swan. She will be staying with us indefinitely and I want you to get the suite across the hall from mine ready for her. Also make sure she has whatever she wants and needs.", Edward ordered.**

**" Yes sir.", Victoria said as she left to go upstairs.**

**" James, you and my mother wihtout a doubt will see to it that Bella is taken care of. Make sure the rest of the staff is informed by morning."**

**" Yes, of course, Mr. Edward.", James said before leaving us.**

**Edward and I made our way to a den off to the right of the foyer. It was very large and open with large luxurious pieces of light beige colored furniture. The table were made of dark cherry wood. It was very beautiful, like walking into a magazine but so inviting at the same time. **

**I followed Edward over to the couch and we sat down and turned facing each other.**

**" Edward, you are going way overboard here. I don't want to cause anyone extra work. I am more than capable of doing things myself.", I explained.**

**" Nonsense, Bella, that is what they are well paid for. You might as well get used to it since you will be living here. It's just how things are done in this house. Besides that, am I not allowed to treat my "girlfriend" like the queen she is?", he asked smiling.**

**I could not help blushing ten shades of red as I suddenly found my hands very interesting.**

**Edward chuckled. He cupped my chin with his hand and gently lifted my head so he was staring into my eyes and wearing a look of pure adoration.**

**" I'm sorry, Bella. didn't mean to embarrass you. I just want you to know that while you are here in my house, you will be treated like royalty.", he told me as he leaned over and placed a gentle kiss to my temple.**

**I felt tears sting my eyes. I had not been treated this way since I was a llittle girl and my father was still living. Charlie used to call me his "little princess". He loved me and made sure I had everything a little girl could want and need. He was killed while on duty. He was onto some some dirty dealings within the police department. Of course wouldn't you know that some of those cops would be related to to the Blacks. I am suprised I remember that. Ever since then I have reguarded the Clearwaters and the Blacks as bad news and someone to stay clear of. I lived with my mother until she died when I was 17.**

**" Bella, did I do or say something wrong? ", Edward asked with a worried tone to his velvety smooth voice.**

**"No, Edward, of course you didn't. I'm sorry I made it seem that way. It just mad me think of somethings I have not thought about in many years.", I replied still trying to keep the tears at bay.**

**" I see. I'm sorry, for your loss, love.", he said as he slid over and pulled me into his arms and held me against his chest.**

**I could no longer hold back my tears as I told him," It's just been so long since I have had someone to treat me like this. The last time I was a little girl and my father looked after me."**

**" What about your mother?", Edward asked kissing the top of my head and stroking my hair.**

**" When I lost my father at the age of five, it was just me and mom. She was more like a big sister or best friend than a mom and she grieved so much over the loss of my father that she was the one who needed caring for.", I explained and immediately felt for laying all that on Edward. I had only just met him a few hours ago and here I was telling him my lifestory and crying on his chest.**

**Edward just eld me in his arms and soothed me while he whispered, " Bella, love, don't cry. I will see to it personally you are forever more cared for. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**CarlislePOV**

**Esme and I have finally made it home from the party. We were greeted at the door by James our butler.**

**" Good evening and welcome home, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen.", James greeted politely as always. **

**" Good evening, James and thank you. Have Edward and Bella gotten settled for the night?", Esme asked.**

**" They are in the den, mam. Mr. Edward requested the suite across from his own be prepared for Miss Bella. Victoria is seeing to that now, mam.", James replied.**

**" Very well, James, thank you and you are excused for the time being.", Esme said.**

**Esme and I made our way to the den, looking in we saw Edward and Bella embracing and decided it was best to leave them alone. One look at Esme's face and I knew what she was thinking.**

**" Look at them, Carlisle that's you and me years ago. My first impression of Bella was that she was the perfect one for our baby boy.", she whispered.**

**"You do have a knack for these kinds of things.", I replied.**

**" Come on handsome, I want to take you upstairs and make a really good impression on m husband.", she said in a seductive tone.**

**" Lead the way, honey."**

**I would follow Esme anywere. Even at our age which was still not old by any means, we still were very much in love and didn't mind showing it.**

**EPOV**

**I sat for quite awhile holding Bella and waiting untl her tears has subsided. I had to admit I wasn't objecting to having her in my arms and if I was being completely honest I didn't want to let go.**

**Once her tears were abated and we were now relaxed she pulled back and looked at me with a bright smile and her cheeks were red as beets.**

**Chuckling softly I asked her," Why are you blushing this time, sweetheart?"**

**" I can't believe I just sat here with a near perfect drop dead georgeous stranger and had a meltdown.", she told me.**

**" Please, don't worry about that. I didn't mind at all. I'm glad to have been here for you, love.", I replied.**

**Just as I finished placing a kiss on each of her cheeks James entered the room to let us know Bella's room was ready.**

**After a few more minutes of chatting, I stood up and gently pulled Bella to her feet we made our way upstairs to get ready for bed. We stopped at my room first and I got her one of my button down shirts to sleep in. It was one of my older work shirts, blue and white plaid in color and soft to the touch. I escorted her across the hall to her room and followed her inside. Once I had the lights on and she had time to look around I noticed how big her eyes were. They were nearly popping out of her head. I laughed. She looked at me like I had grown another head.**

**" What's wrong Bella?"**

**" Edward! This. Is. Not. A. Room. This is a suite like in hotel! ", she exclaimed, loudly.**

**" I told you, love, in this house, under this roof, you are royalty and you will live and be treated accordingly.", I replied back with the chuckle still in my voice.**

**We talked for a few more minutes then I left her to get ready for bed. I went to my own room reluctantly. I say reluctantly because I wanted nothing more than to lay and hold her all night, but instead I spent a very restless night tosing and turning alone. I must say though what little sleep I knew I would get would be filled with dreams about Miss Isabella Swan.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Edward's Surprise**

**Edward POV**

**I woke up Saturday morning for the first time in many years actually looking forward to facing the day, as I knew it was not just any ordinary day. I knew it was because right across the hall from me was Bella and she was moving in with me today.**

**After a shower and getting dressed in my usual button down, cotton shirt, tight-fitting, faded jeans and boots, I mde my way across the hall to Bella's door. I debated on wether or not to knock taking into consideration that she may not be an early riser.**

**A few seconds later I decided to chance it and knocked on the door. Bella came and opened the door and stood there looking quite delicous in my shirt that was all rumpled and her hair in wild disarray. The shirt hung loosely on her tiny frame and her creamy legs shot for miles from the bottom of the shirt. The way she looked made me want to pick her up and take her back to the bed and ravage her. I felt myself grow instantly hard as I wondered what it would be like to have her moaning and writhing in the throws of passion underneath me.**

**As if she had heard my thoughts she smiled and looked up at me, it was like sunshine.**

**" Good morning, love. How did you sleep?"**

**" Quite well, thank you, and good morning to you as well.", she replied.**

**" I hope I didn't wake you too early, but I thought you might want to join the family for breakfast before we get started for the day."**

**" No, you didn't wake me at all. I have been awake for a few minutes and breakfast sounds great." She turned to go back in her room but paused and turned back to face me and asked," Umm...do I need to put my dress back on because I can't go downstairs with the family wearing just your shirt.", she stated.**

**" No, hold on. I'll get you a pair of my lounge pants to put on."**

**" If I didn't know better, I would think you just like seeing me wear your clothes, Mr. Cullen.", she purred.**

**I couldn't believe this woman had successfully made me blush. I chuckld to myself as I went to get her the pants.**

**Without realizing that she had followed me, I almost knocked her down when I turned to take the pants back to her. There she was standing encircled in my arms from where I reached out to catch her to keep her from falling. Bella was clutching my forearms with her hands.**

**She looked up at me through her thick, brown lashes and said," I do believe you might want to watch where you are going from now on."**

**I walked around behind her and put my lips right against that soft, sensitive spot below her ear and whispered," Well, you know love, it's not nice to sneak up behind someone either."**

**I felt a shudder go through her body as my warm breath carressed her skin. Her head fell back against my chest and her eyes closed. I smiled knowing I had caused her to rect like that, but before I could think straight she had grabbe the front of my shirt. I watched as she pulled me down to her. Stunned was the least of the emotions I was feeling when her arms wrapped around my neck and her legs locked around my waist. The word surprised did not cover it when I felt her lips meet mine in a passion-filled, firey kiss which I returned eagerly. God who knew another human being could taste this good.**

**BellaPOV**

**I had never done anythin like this before. Where I found the confidence in me to do that to him, I was sure I didn't know. Edward Cullen was just too tempting not to kiss. His full lips felt so good moving aganist mine and his hands carressing my back were enough to amke me wonder how it would feel to hav them touching other areas of my body.**

**We continued kissing until neither of us could hardly breathe and we were forced apart to take in much needed air. After a couple of minutes of he and I just standing there looking at each other as we waited to catch our breath, we both realized in what direction we going in. **

**Finally he spoke," Damn it, Bella! Do you know what you just did to me?"**

**" Yessss, Edward, I do. I just kissed you.", she replied hissing because her breath had not yet fully returned.**

**" No, love, that's not what you did.", he said while he pulled me back to his chest.**

**" Well then, what else would call it?", I asked him smiling.**

**" Honey, with that kiss, you just branded me for life. Never again will another woman be able to get within an inch of me without knowing your brand is there.", he said smiling back at me.**

**I was really pleased with myself as well as with his response. I thought a second and responded," Hmmm, Then I'm glad to know I did it right the first time, meaning I won't have to do it again."**

**He laughed as he said while staring into my eyes," Love, feel free to brand me anytime you want as many times as you want to. I am yours for the branding as long as I get to do the same."**

**Putting my lips right next to his ear I whispered," I was branded the moment I saw you."**

**Edward held me close with my arms and legs still locked around his body, I felt the large bulge in his pants twitch against my heated core. I smiled a sly smile as I ever so slighty ground my wet center against him, causing him to growl at me. **

**He responded," Isabella, if you expect anything to get done today other than me spending the day ravaging your incredible body, you won't do that again."**

**Teasing and seductive I asked him," What's gonna happen if I do?"**

**With another growl through his clenched teeth, he answered. " Don't even think about it. A team of wild horses will not be able to drag me off of you the next time."**

**" Oh my!", I exclaimed as I let go of him and made to slide down the front of his body.**

**" Damn it, woman! You are going to be the death of me.", he exclaimed and growled at the same time.**

**I laughed as I stood on my feet again and stepped back a little to give him time to get himself under control. I know it was so wrong to tease Edward like that but it was also alot of fun too. I watched silently as he stood with his hands on his hips slowly pulling himself back together.**

**After a minute he raised his head to look at me. His eyes were clear of lust but full of mischieviousness.**

**Laughing and shaking his finger at me, he said," That was just wrong, Bella."**

**" Yes, I know it was, but you liked it and you know it. It's quite obvious how much you liked it.", I replied with a smirk on my face.**

**" You are right, love, I did like it. Too much. So much in fact that from now on when I am in your presence I will have permanent hard on.", he admitted.**

**At last I got around to putting on the lounge pants and going down to breakfast with Edward and his family.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Confrontation**

**Emmett POV**

**Mom, Dad, Rosalie and I were already seated at the dining room table when Edward walked in with Bella on his arm. As I watched him pull out the chair next to his for her I could immediately tell something was different about him.**

**There was a glow about him that I had never seen before and a spring in his step and he was smiling. It was a very rare occasion that Edward joined the family fo breakfast let alone have a smile on his face. His usual habit was to get up before the rest of us have breakfast alone and go straight out to work.**

**This morning though he stunned us all by not only gracing us with his presence but greeting us pleasantly." Good morning, everybody.", he announced with a smile.**

**The tone of his voice was even different as he spoke. It was much lighter than normal. I knew without a doubt Bella had to be the reason for his change in demenor. I wondered how she worked so fast and exactly what had happened last night or this morning. I mean afterall they did come downstairs arm in arm and smiling.**

**" Good morning, Edward, Bella.", said dad surprised as the rest of us.**

**" Well it appears having a new face in the house and at the table certainly improves your mood, little brother.", I said teasing him, figuring I'd get a rise out of him.**

**Edward who usually didn't take my brotherly teasing very well anytime, but most especailly in he morning surprised me again by smiling and replying," I guess, Emmett, when the new face is as beautiful as Bella's, I can't help but be in good mood."**

**Mom's face lit up like a christmas tree and dad's too. Rose and I looked at each other in amazement. Bella's face was turned from blushing but her smile was wide while looking at Edward. It was obvious those two were meant to be. I couldn't help but tease him some more.**

**" From the looks of it, Edward, if you play your cards right you just might get some, soon.", I said laughing.**

**Getting the response I was hoping for that time, Eward growled loudly and spoke through clenched teeth. " Emmett!"**

**Bella looked at me with a smirk on her face and serious as a heart attack asked me," How do you know he hasn't already, Emmett, unless you were spying on us last night and this morning, you couldn't possibly know if he did or didn't. Matter of fact you won't ever know, so tease him and myself for that matter all you want. It will get you no where."**

**Edward stared at her in awe or her brilliant comeback. I was amazed myself. Rosalie burst out laughing as Bella answered Edward's silent question. " Yes, Edward, darling, I am most certainly aware of what I am saying and doing. I have been forewarned about Emmett by your mother and I know what to expect."**

**Suddenly everyone was laughing loudly and continued to do so for the next few minutes. Alice and Jasper finally made their way into the dining room, sitting down in their normal places and looking at the rest of us like we were nuts.**

**Alice who was naturally curious about anything she wasn't involved in asked," What are you guys laughing so hard about?"**

**Rosalie answered her." Bella just put Emmett in his place without batting an eye."**

**Alice's eyes got wide as she looked at me then at Bella and said," You matched wits with Emmett and won?"**

**"And did an exceptional job of it, I might add.", I said feeling pride for what I hope will be my new sister someday. **

**I already knew I loved Bella like a sister and was sure I would grow to love her more everyday. The whole family already loved her.**

**After a few more minutes of conversation, breakfast was served by Connor. He is our chef. Lauren is 22 years old and working her way through college by working for us as Connor's assistant. Her job with us makes her school schedule easier to meet. There is however one tiny flaw, well for Edward anyway because Lauren has a huge crush on him.**

**As she was serving breakfast, I noticed she kept staring through narrowed eyes at Bella who was at the time having a quiet conversation with Edward.**

**After several minutes of hard staring, Bella finally addressed her." Do you and I know each other? You are staring quiet hard at me and I am curious as to why. I thinking that maybe you have seen me before and perhaps I don't remember. Would you be so kind as to explain.?**

**" No, we don't know each other. I am just curious as to who you are being as I have never seen you here before.", Lauren replied with ice in her voice.**

**" Of course, I'm more than happy to introduce myself. I am Bella Swan, and you are?", Bella said.**

**" My name is Lauren. Lauren Mallory."**

**" Well good morning and nice to meet you, Lauren. I'm sure we will be seeing more of each other in the near future.", Bella stated.**

**" And just how do you figure that we will be seeing more of each other, Miss Swan?", Lauren asked with a hissing tone.**

**" I'll be more than happy to explain that. Bella is my girlfriend and she is moving with us today and will be staying as long as she likes.", Edward explained while holding Bella's hand and then bringing it to his lips to kiss it softly before he placed it back on the table.**

**The hate was rolling off of Lauren in waves as she watched the exchange between the two of them. None of us were accutomed to seeing Edward act like this but it was a very welcome change. **

**We all knew that Bella without a doubt had to be extraordinary to capture Edward's eye not to mention his heart so quickly.**

**Lauren was still staring evilly at Bella as she continued to serve breakfast. This did not go unnoticed by my mother who had had enough of Lauren's attitude.**

**" Lauren, would you like to be dismissed to find another job?" , mom asked her with authority in her voice.**

**My mother is very polite and treats everyone with respect but she has a way of letting you know when you ahve over stepped your bounds and when she has had enough of it.**

**" No, Mrs. Cullen, I really need this job.", Lauren answered.**

**" Then I suggest you quickly change your attitude. First of all you will apologize to Bella for disrespecting her wiht your rude actions. Secondly, I had better never again know of you disrespecting anyone else in this house wether they work here or live here. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"**

**" Yes mam. I apologize, Miss Swan and to you Ed...err... Mr. Edward.", Lauren said just before leaving to return to the kitchen. You could see the fight had gone out of her as she seemed now more like a scolded child than a employee.**

**I think the reason my mother kept her was because Lauren didn't have any family and she kind of felt sorry for her as she did for alot of the people she tried to help through her organization.**

**The rest of breakfast went by in peace as we all sat and talked each of us getting to know Bella better. We learned about her background and what kind of famiily she came from. She was truly a perfect addition to our family.**

**Rosalie POV**

**I had just discovered how perfect Bella really was for Edward. She was kind and caring, smart and beautiful, but most of all she was exceedingly deserving of love and respect.**

**It was clear that she respected others but was not afraid of confrontation and she could definitely hold her own in a battle. It was such a pleasure to see the changes already happening in Edward. No doubt she was nothing short of a miracle worker. Not one of us ever thought he would let himself be captured.**

**After everyone finished breakfast we women went to the sunroom while the men made their way outside to start work for today.**

**Bella POV**

**I was shocked when confronted at breakfast by Lauren. I couldn't understand where her hostility was coming from. I was nearly sure I had never seen her before so I couldn't have done anything to offend her. I was even more shocked even though I probably shouldn't have been with what had happened the night before at the party, when Edward spoke up and explained that I was his girlfriend. There just aren't words enough to describe how it felt to know the whole Cullen family was so fully excepting of me. It seemed they were certainly more than encouraging of my budding relationship with Edward. It had been so long since I had a family and really been close to anyone and it felt great to know I was being made part of on again.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Another New Arrival**

**Mike POV**

**It's a warm, beautiful day. Eric, Tyler and myself work here at the ranch. I am in charge of getting stables ready when we have new arrivals come in. Tyler is the blacksmith and Eric is the groomsman. Of course we all share each other's duties as well. Speaking of new arrivals, there will be one at some point today. A 3 year old wild stallion black as midnight, Mr. Cullen bought last week. The original owners didn't think they could tame him and so Mr. Cullen bought him to keep him frm being unneccesarily destroyed. I had heard him and Edward talking about it. Edward being a vetenarian, they thought he might could work with the stallion and tame him. I saw pictures of the colt when I was in the office he is a beautiful animal.**

**It wasn't but moments later that we heard the voices of all the Cullen men making their way to the stable office. Great, just what I need first thing in the morning. It should come as no surprise that the younger Cullens and I do not get along with each other. Of course there is no love loss between any of the three of us lowly stable hands and the almighty Cullen men.**

**Yes I am paid well so my animosity does not stem from that. It's just the way they act all high and mighty because they have money and power and land. They get everything they want with very little effort. They inherited the land and alot of the money. They have control over alot of things in Dallas with Carlisle being a self made business man. Don't even get me started on the women that fall all over them. It just isn't fair!**

**" Well, Edward," I heard Carlisle say," son, it seems you and Bella are hitting it off quite well."**

**" Yeah, we are, dad. I knew without a doubt as soon as I saw her last night she was the one for me.", Edward replied.**

**" Speaking of hitting, did you hit it last night or this morning, or both?", Emmett enquired.**

**" Em, don't even start your shit with me this mornin'. I unlike you do not walk around with sex on the brain 24/7. Yes, I will admit Bella has a smokin' body and I can't wait to see where things go with us. Even though she is going to be livin' here with us does not mean I am going to act like a 3 peckered goat on viagra and screw her brains out after just meeting her.", Edward replied in a clearly irritated tone.**

**Emmett simply laughed and went about his business as well as the rest of us did. I couldn't help thinking about their discussion though. There was obviously a new hottie that had just arrived.**

**I couldn't wait to check her out she must be a really fine piece of work for Edward to take such a quick interest in her. Out of all of them he was the only one still single. Not that the women of Dallas as well as other places hadn't tried to change that. Edward though si the snob out of the bunch much worse than the other three. It's one reason I can't stand him. He has women falling all over him and he treats it like it's nothing. Why does it always happen to the ones that don't appreciate the ability to get a piece of pussy anytime they want it.**

**It's not like I am totally lacking in the looks department and I make decent money here at the ranch and I am even intelligent, but for whatever reason women seem to want men like the Cullens.**

**Eric POV**

**I saw Mike's face when hea heard there was a new female addtion to the Cullen family. I knew that look meant trouble was coming alot of it too. Mike didn't like Edward or any of the Cullen boys. He hadn't liked them even in junior high. I wasn't particular fond of them myself but hey I knew they were not men I wanted to tangle with either. Edward most especially. Yeah, it's true I would be more afraid of Edward than Emmett even though Emmett is built alot bigger than Edward. Edward is the quiet type, brooding most of the time. I have always been taought men like him were the ones you wanted to avoid pissing off because they would be the most dangerous. Men like Emmett with big bodies and explosive tempers were more predictable in a fight. They would almost always use their pyhsical strength. Jasper was a quiet one too. Carlisle he was the more genteel of the four of them. He was willing to step back and look at all sides of the situation before making a decision about something.**

**Mike walked off to do something else which left Tyler and me in the tack room. I took this oppertunity to talk to Tyler about what we had heard.**

**" Hey, Tyler, Did you see Mike's face when the Cullens were talking about that chic Bella moving in?", I said whispering.**

**" Yeah, man, I saw it, but I can't help being curious myself. I mean come on, she has to be something else for the almighty Mr. Edward Cullen to take an interest. You know he don't take an interest in most women, except more than to just look as they pass by.", Tyler replied whispering too.**

**I had a foreboding feeling in the pit of my stomach Mike and Tyler were gonna wind up getting in some major shit. If Edward was laying claim to this Bella chic, and those two were thinking to mess with her, they were signing their death certificates. One thing I did know about the Cullen men they were extremely possessive and protective of their women.**

**Tyler POV**

**Eric, that pussy, I swear he wouldn't get laid in a whore house with a free pass. He's too damn scared of his own shadow to do anything. Yeah, it might be a bit on the foolish side to go after this Bella chic, but sometimes the prize is worth the pain. Edward Cullen doesn't chase skirts, the skirts chase him, but he ignores them, so I know this chic has got to be something extraordinary and I do intend on finding out what she's got that the other women who have chased the youngest of the Cullen boys doesn't have. Miss Bella might the prize tat's worth the pain. Mike is won his own, I'll give him a sure run for his money.**

**Before I could think much more about it, an unfamiliar truck pulling a horse trailer pulled up. The new colt had just arrived no doubt. A man go out and came to the stable doors and called out and Carlisle went out to meet him.**

**All three Cullen boys joined their father to meet the delivery man. After conversing for a few minutes the man, who called himself Laurent unloaded the colt. Edward approached the animal slowly and after a minute took him into the exam stall to check him out.**

**I was still working along side Eric when Edward brought the colt from the exam stall through the stable and out to the largest arena and turned him lose. The colt went wild bucking a kicking and even charging at the arena gates. He wasn't going anywhere though that arena was built for that kind of treatment.**

**All of us as well the Cullen men all stood around the arena watching him. After awhile he started to settle down, when Eric and pussy ass got stung by a bee and started screaming and making a fuss and the colt got spooked all over again. He charged at side of the arena that Eric was on and made Eric piss his pants adding insult to injury. Mike and myself busted out laughing, while the Cullens quickly moved to get Eric under control. Emmett grabbed him by the collar and drug him back to the stable office and slammed him into a chair. Eric looked like he was going to cry.**

**" Eric, what the blue fuck is wrong with you? Have you not worked here long enpough to know you don't pull that kind of bullshit around any animal but especially not one that is already spooked to begin with?", Emmett screamed.**

**The others walked in followed by Mike and myself. We couldn't wait to see what happened to the little pussy next. **

**" What the hell were you thinking?', Edward exploded.**

**" I-I'm sorry but I got stung by a bee and it hurt really bad and I just reacted. Please don't fire me, Mr. Cullen."**

**" I'm not going to fire you, Eric, but you really do need to man up and be more responsible.", Carlisle explained.**

**" The next time you decide to act like a total pussy, and cause another animal to get spooked, I will beat the living shit out of you.", Edward threatened.**

**" Go change your damn clothes, you smell like piss.", Emmett told him.**

**Mike and I were still laughing as we went back to work. We had the tack room cleaned and organized and were putting away some new supplies that had also been delivered, when the Cullen women and the one who I assumed was Bella entered the stable.**

**The Cullen men were in the office talking when the women walked in. Jasper's wife Alice spoke first." Hey guys, what's up?"**

**" Hey sugar, nothin' much, just getting a new colt settled in and taking care of a minor problem.", Jasper answered.**

**" What's happened?", Esme asked.**

**" Just a minor accident, Eric got stung by a bee and spooked the new colt after we ha just gotten him settled down.", answered Carlisle letting a out a loud breath.**

**" Where's Edward and Emmett?", Rosalie asked.**

**" I guess they must have went back out to the arena.", Jasper said.**

**" Come on Bella, let's you and me go check out the new addtion to the Cullen stables and maybe find our men while we are at it."**

**Bella followed Rosalie out to the arena. Mike and I watched quietly as the two made their way out. We were used to seeing the rest of the Cullen women sashaying all around the property looking fine but Bella was definitely a sight to behold. We watched as her hips swayed back and forth as she walked in tight jeans that hung low on her hips and a belly shirt that stopped just under her boobs. Damn she was fine!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chpater 10 Out of Control**

**Emmett POV**

**Edward and I had gone back out to the arena and were watching the new colt. I caught movement out of the corner of my eye and looked around to see Bella and Rosalie coming toward us. My eyes about popped out of my head when I saw what Bella was wearing, I could only imagine what Edward's reaction would be. He noticed I was no longer paying attention to him or the colt, but before he could say anything Bella had reached him. **

**With a hand on her hip and it cocked to the side as well as her head looking like sex on legs, she asked in the most innocent but seductive tone I have ever heard," What's up, stud?"**

**I could visibly see edward swallow hard as he took in her appearance. The low rise, tight, skinny jeans, the shirt that stopped just under her full, c-cup boobs and boots would have made her the star of any man's fantasy. It was easy to see Edward was struggling hard not to tackle her to the ground right where she stood. Rosalie and I couldn't help but snicker.**

**Finally Edward got himself under control and answered," Not much, honey, just etting the new colt settled down again."**

**" I assume this is him.", she said as she pointed to the arena.**

**" You would be asumming correct, darlin' ", he replied still looking her up and down.**

**" He is georgeous. What's his name?", she wondered.**

**" Well according to the papers we got they call him Midnight.", Edward told her.**

**" Beautiful.", Bella whispered.**

**She watched the colt intently. It was like she was trying to see inside him. He was without a doubt a very beautiful animal but still very wild.**

**" Yes, he is beautiful, but for now he is wild and that makes him dangerous, Bella." **

**" I have known lots of wild creatures that calmed down and became tame in no time, with the right touch, Em.", she replied but looking at Edward who bowed his head and grinned.**

**I couldn't help but ask," Edward, do you agree with me when I say, Bella might have the right touch to tame a wild creature?"**

**Rosalie elbowed me in my side but was quietly laughing, as she stood there watching the exchange between the two.**

**" I would definitely agree with that, Em.", Edward said looking at Bella.**

**Bella blushed and smiled as she moved up under Edward's arm. He closed it around her shoulders hugging her close to him. For that moment there was no one else in the world but the two of them as they stared into each other's eyes. **

**I hugged Rosalie and smiled as she planted a sweet kiss on my cheek, and wrapped her arm around me and whispred," Theres just something about a Cullen man that makes you forget everything else."**

**Laughing, I replied." Well you know, it takes and extraordinary woman to tame a Cullen man and I say there are without doubt already three and soon to be four extraordinary women who have done just that."**

**" Yes, I will admit you were pretty wild when we met, but it didn't take me long to tie you down.", she said with a seductive tone.**

**Damn, that women knew how to drive me crazy. Suddenly all I could think was how fast I could clear everybody from the barn and get her naked for a roll in the hay. **

**From the looks of it Edward was thinking the same thing from the way he had Bella pulled against his chest and his hands full of her ass as they kissed passionately. **

**After a few minutes all of us came back to the moment at hand and realized that we had to get back to work. Well we men did anyway.**

**" I hate to say it, cupcake, but I gotta get back to work. There's a fairly big section of fencing that's got to be repaired due to that storm coming through two days ago.", I said to Rosalie.**

**" You'll be finished soon enough to get a good rest in before tonight though won't you?", she asked me with a wide sly grin in her face.**

**" Well you never know, it might could be possible if I have the right kind of motivation.", I answered.**

**" Would the right motivation be seeing your wife do the " Boot Scootin' Boogie" in my shortest, tightest, denim mini skirt on the dance floor, at our favorite bar tonight?", she asked with a raised eyebrow.**

**I stood there thinking about how Rosalie looks as she dances in that skirt. Her long, slightly tan legs shooting out for miles and her perfect rounded ass all hugged up in that little scrap of denim gets me all worked up. **

**" Hell yeah, honey, I'll be rested and by the time we get home from the bar, I'll be good and ready for a wild, hard ride.", I told her.**

**" How about you, stud?" , Bella asked Edward grinning.**

**" Bella, darlin', you might be he one who gets rode hard but I won't put you up wet.", he said as he slapped her ass makin her yelp in surprise.**

**" Is that a challenge, stud? If it is we will just have to wait and see who gets ridden the hardest and just so you know I refuse to be put up wet.", she replied in a sassy tone.**

**Edward smirked as he replied," We shall see about that, love."**

**" Come on, Bella, let's go get Alice and mom and start getting ready for tonight.", Rosalie said.**

**Bella raised up on her tip toes and gave Edward a quick peck on the lips as she left him staring after her with her parting words, " See ya tonight, stud."**

**I busted out laughing once she and Rosalie were gone. I couldn't help it when I saw the look on Edward's face. He was stunned speechless. All he could do was stare at the barn doors where the two girls had walked through. **

**It took a minute before Edward snapped out of it, and laughed to himself. We got back to work so we would be sure we were finished in plenty fo time to show our girls a good time tonight.**

**Edward POV**

**I couldn't begin to descibe how I felt as I thought about the conversation that had just taken place. I had no idea if Bella was serious or joking about what she said. I was hoping for serious but I wouldn't push her for anything if she was only joking. I really do like her and respect her but I can't deny that I am being driven insane with lust for her either. I resigned myself to the fact that I would just have to wait and see what would happen. If was serious, I was not going to deny her. It was hard to concentrate on work but I knew I had to get back to it so that's what we did.**

**Em and I gathrered up what we needed to work with then saddled up two horses and rode out to the backside of the property to mend the fences that had gotten torn down. We made good time and talked while we worked.**

**" You know, Edward, you have got a handful with Bella.", Emmett commented.**

**" Yeah, no doubt about that, but I can handle it.", I replied grinning.**

**Emmett returned the grin and we continued working until we were finished. Once we were done we gathered everything up and made our way back to the barn. Carlisle and Jsaper had already seen to it that Bella's things had gotten moved to the house from the hotel. Mike and Tyler were just getting back to the barn as well from having done the moving. Emmett and I were putting tools and things back in their places when we heard the two talking.**

**" Hey man, that Bella chic is really some piece of work, ain't she?", Mike asked Tyler.**

**" Yeah, she damn sure is. It ain't hard to see why Cullen fell for her so quick. I'd be willing to bet he dips into it soon."**

**" He might not be the only or even the first one if I have anything to say about it.", Mike explained.**

**I was beyond furious or even livid when I heard them discussing Bella liek she was some piece of meat. They were being disgusting and disrespectful and I was not going to put up with it. I stopped what I was doing and went in the office where they were at. Emmett followed. He didn't liek what tey had to say any better than I did. I knew he already thought of Bella as his sister but first and foremost she is a woman and we have been raised to respect women.**

**I walked in the office and grabbed Mike by the throat and slammed him into the wall and pinned him there. His feet were dangling above the floor, as he looked down at me with hatered and fear in his eyes.**

**" Mr. Emmett, Mr. Edward, where did you two come from?", Tyler asked his voice shaking as he spoke. They had not thought they were being overheard.**

**" Did I hear you making plans to make a move on Bella, Mike? Did I hear you being dumbassed enough to disrespect her by talking about her like she is a piece of meat? Surely you knowing that We Cullen men do not put up with that to any woman but certainl not one of our own, you wouldn't even let it cross your mind to do so.", I said with a threatening tone.**

**Mike was caught and he knew by looking into my eyes wich were black with anger that he had to speak carefully. " He finally answered, " I...I'm sorry. I didn't realize anybody else was here and...."**

**I cut him off as I let him go and punched him sending him flying into the opposite wall where he slid to the ground. I stood over him debating on wether or no the piece of shit would be worth killing or not. **

**" I don't give a fuck, Mike, wether anyone was here or not.", I roared, " You don't ever again let me hear you disrespect any woman, at any time, but you will not ever again, if you want to keep breathing talk about MY Bella again. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"**

**Tyler stood quietly watching the exchange while watching Emmett out of the corner of his eye. Mike by this time had gotten to his feet and was now nose to nose with me.**

**" I might work here, Edward, but I will do anything I damn well please. If you are such a big man you wouldn't be worried about me making a move on Bella. So we will see who the bigger man is and who gets the first dip in her honeycomb first.", he replied.**

**Before I could blink, I had charged at him had him on the ground and was punching him in the face and head while my hand was around his throat choking him. I barely knew what was happening as Emmett and Jasper was pulling me off of him. I was being restrained by my brothers as my father pulled Mike off the ground. All I felt was uncontolled rage and all I saw was red.**

**" Emmett, Jasper get him out of here and get him settled down, I can't have him going to jail for murder even if I feel it would be justified.", dad said.**

**I fought against my brothers with everything in me but they held on tight as Emmett talked about how if I went to jail I wouldn't see Bella. As soon as I heard her name I was able to calm down a bit even if just enough to see reason.**

**" Where did you and dad come from, Jasper? I didn't see or hear either of you when Edward and I returned to the barn.", Emmett enquired of Jasper.**

**" We were just walking back to the barn from the house when we heard Edward and wondered what hell was happening.", Jasper answered.**

**Emmett and Jasper worked to get me calmed down it took awhile but I did manage to get myself back under control, before we went back to the house. I was not going to let Bella see me like that. I didn't want her to even know it happened. My dad and brothers all agreed with me it was best to keep it under wraps but there would be a vigilant watch kept on Mike and Tyler form this point on.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, readers, We have Bella an the Cullens going to the bar and we have Jake and the pack going to the same bar. Would you like to guess at what will unfold one they all are in the bar together? No of course, I won't tell you, but I assure you it will be drama packed and very entertaining. HOpe you enjoy reading. I had fun writing this chapter and I know I will have fun with the next one too because the next one will be about what takes place at the bar. Hope all of you had a good holiday and thanks again for reading. Sincerely, SA2009**

**Chapter 11: Anticipation**

**Bella POV**

**I grew more and more excited as all of us women gatherd in Alice's room to get dressed for a night out with the family. I could hardly wait to see what they were all like ina more relaxed setting than in the more formal settings of the charity funtions we all attended. Being the influential people they are, they have to be more reserved at those funtions. Tonight, though the setting would be laid back and relaxed. We'd all be able to just let our hair down and be ourselves without having to impress anyone. We would be able to truly have fun at eh country & western karaoke bar & grill we were going to. **

**As I sat while while Alice did my manicure and pedicure, I thought about how it came as no surprise that Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward would enjoy this type of thing, but it did however come as a big surprise that Esme and Carlisle would wnjoy it as well.**

**While Alice did a manicure and pedicure on all of us, Rosalie gave us all a signature hairstyle to compliment our clothes. Our look would be completed with make up by Alice.**

**Now that I was showered, manicured and pedicured, I sat down to let Rosalie do my hair while Alice worked on Esme's hands and feet. I couldn't wait to see how Edward would react to seeing me in the waist-length, three-quarter length sleeved, black denim jacket. A white, cotton, camisole was going to be under it, while a short, tight, black denim minishirt would cover or at least attempt to cover my bottom half. Black, western high-heeled boots would finish my ensemble.**

**My hair was now french-braided and my make up was complete with smokey eyes and glossy lips. I couldn't resist going to stand in front of Alice's 360 degree mirror that was built in her dressing room to admire the work that ha been done on me. I walked back out to see Rosalie about to start on Esme's hair.**

**" So what do ya think, Bella?", asked Alice.**

**Smiling I answered," Well it might sound just a touch conceded but I think I look pretty damn good."**

**" Edward is not going to know what to think when he sees you in that outfit.", Rosalie said.**

**" Well, I'm hoping he won't be thinking but with one head tonight and ladies, I don't mean the one on his shoulders.", I said with a wink and a wide grin.**

**" Bella, I have always taught my sons to treat women with dignity and respect. I am confident that I did a good job, with the sometimes exception of Emmett, bless his heart.", Esme said with a laugh before she continued." I also know Edward needs to loosen up. I think you are just the woman he needs to help him do that."**

**Having not thought about what I was saying when I said it in front of Esme, I find myself blushing and rushing to explain. " Oh my gosh, Esme, I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking about what I was saying. I am so sorry if I offended you in any way."**

**" You most certainly did not offend me, Bella, that's nonsense. I am just so grateful you took such an instant liking to Edward and that you are interested in him for more than his money or whatever power the Cullen name brings. He is a good man. He's smart, handsome, and loving. He deserves a woman who can appreciate all tht he is beneath the surface. I also know you are very deserving of a man like Edward. He's always been so picky and finicky, I wasn't sure if there was a woman who would ever get more than a passing glance from him.", she explained.**

**" He's had his head up his on ass for far too long, it's about time he joined the rst of us here in the real world and stop being such a snob.", Rosalie proclaimed.**

**" I believe with my whole heart you and Edward are made for each other, my dear.", Esme told me.**

**" Bella, you couldn't have done better than if you had gotten stamped with the good housekeeping seal of approval.", Alice said grinning.**

**" Thank you, Esme, that means alot to me."**

**Esme smiled and winked at me as she stood to go see herself in the mirror at her completed look. She was classic with her hair pulled to one side of her neck and flowing over her shoulder in a carmel-colored wave leaving the other side exposed. She wore a dark wash, fitted, denim jacket over a bright red, cap-sleeved, v-neck t-shirt. Dark wash, boot-cut jeans and boots finished the look.**

**" Esme, you look entirely too young to have three grown sons. It's not fair!", Alice exclaimed.**

**" I just hope I look as good as you do when Emmett and I have grown children.", Rosalie said.**

**" Care to tell us younger women your secret to that, Esme?", I asked teasingly.**

**" I don't know that it's such a secret, girls. It could be the result of several things combined. For instance, a wonderful, handsome husband, who always makes it his first priority to keep me happy and sooo very satisfied all these years.", she explained with a smug grin on her face.**

**We all laughed. I grew more and more attatched to Esme everytime I wsa with her. I was coming to love her as much as and maybe even more than my own mother. I felt a twinge guilty for that, but it went away quickly. I knew my mom had loved me in her own way and would be happy that I had Esme in my life.**

**"Ooookaaay, ladies, How do ya'll think I look?", asked Rosalie as she stood twirling around before us. **

**Rosalie's was a timeless beauty much like Esme's. She had her hair gathered and clipped in the crown of her head while the length flowed down her back in tight ringlets and a few soft tendrils framed her face. Her outfit consisted of a tight-fitting, white, halter-top dress, that stopped at mid-thigh in length. Over that she wore a short-sleeved denim jacket and boots on her feet.**

**" I think Emmett is going to need a hat to hang over the front of his jeans.", Alice said with her eyes twinkling.**

**" He'll have to beat the other men away with a stick.", Esme told her.**

**" I think you will be the one needing a stick just to keep his hands off of you, Rose."**

**" I think Bella maybe right about that, Rose. I love my son, dearly but I swear he walks around with a hard on 24/7. I love sex as much as the next woman but if Carlisle pestered me as much Emmett pesters you, I'd scream.", Esme said.**

**" You know, I have always wondered how Emmett wound up being so sex crazed while Carlisle, Jasper and Edward are all so quiet and reserved about it.", Rose said.**

**"I wouldn't be so quick to judge them as being quiet and reserved so much. They may seem to be that way but when it comes right down to it they are all male and just as ready as the next man is. They are just simply more subtle about it than Emmett is.", Esme explained, laughing.**

**While Rose, Esme and I all sat talking, Alice had done her own hand and feet. Now she was ready for Rose to do he hair. Once Rose had her short, black hair slicked down with the bangs swept to one side and pinned with a small, diamond barrette, she slipped into her clothes. She was wearing a dark wash, denim dress. It had tiny silver buttons down the front and cap sleeves and fitted snugly against her body. The length stopped at mid thigh. Boots adorned her feet.**

**" Well, ladies, what do you say we get out of here and go save some horses and ride some cowboys?", Alice asked as we made our way out of her room and down the stairs.**

**Edward POV**

**After the drama of the afternoon had died down and I had finally gotten calm, I followed my father and my brothers to the house to rest and relax for awhile until it was time to get ready to go out tonight.**

**All of the women had barricaded themselves in Alice and Jasper's room and had forbade any of us men to even think about coming near the door.**

**I could hardly stand waiting to see what Bella would be wearing. Of course, she is so georgeous she could make a flour sack look sexy.**

**I really started to think about how I was starting to remind myself of Emmett. Ever since Bella entered my world, it seemed all I could think about was sex and how much I wanted to get Bella in bed with me. I had never been that kind of man. I wasn't raised to think about women as just an object for a ma to gain pleasure from. I was raised to treat them as ladies even the ones who didn't act like ladies. I know my mother would cut my balls off is she found me being disrespectful to a woman and especially one like Bella. I know I have got to get my thoughts under control and quickly before I embarass Bella and myself by walking around like Emmett with a constant, visible hard on big enough to hang a hat on. Yes, I'll admit the Cullen men are well endowed and we don't mind admitting it.**

**I couldn't get over how many times since meeting Bella that sex had crossed my mind and especially with what happened this morning in my bedroom and with what she said this afternoon while with me at the arena. I found I just about couldn't think of anything else. That fact scared me.**

**I know Bella and I have done alot of kissing, talking and bantering back and fourth but I also know my feelings for her are very real too. It may sound crazy to an outsider that I have fallen for her like I have since I've only known her for a day and half. It's tru though I knew she was the one for me when I met her last night and I kno she is the only woman I will ever want to be by my side. She is the first woman I have ever met and instantly felt a connection with.**

**Yes, I'll admit I am no virgin and have been with some beautiful women in the past, and I'll admit that there are still countless physically beautiful women willing to bow down at my feet and do my bidding. I don't want those women though and I don't want a woman bowing at my feet either. I want Bella. She is everything those other women are not and cannot and will not ever be.**

**Bella is the kind od woman a man can count as an equal because not only is she physically beautiful, she has a beautiful soul as well. She's smart and funny. She's got all the class of a lady but yet so full of firey passion. She's the kind of woman who deserves better than a man thinking and treating her like she is just a piece of meat.**

**So tonight I am vowing to show her and tell her that I am that kind of man and that I am hopefully deserving of her love and devotion before anymore lines are crossed. I want her to know I am serious and not just playing around with her like a toy.**

**Jake POV**

**Damn, I can't believe how tense I am and how long it has been since I have been out and had any fun with the pack. I am in serious need of some female company too. I decided to call Sam and see what the pack is up to.**

**" Hello.", Sam answered.**

**" Sam, this is Jake. What's up old man?"**

**" Aww not much, Jake. You know same old stuff. Got to work come home, do the work around the place, go in eat some supper, get some, go to sleep and do it all again the next day. What's up with you? The boys and me have been wonderin' what happened to ya.", Sam answered.**

**" Not much here. I've been busy working is about it. I was just sitting here thinking how long it's been since I had any fun. I was thinking about going out to the bar to get a few beers, play some pool, and thnk about seeing what chic will be lucky enough to come home with me.", I said.**

**Sam chuckled and answered," Hell yeah, let me get of the phone call up the pack and let'em know what's going on, then I'll go get cleaned up and tell the squaw where I'm off to and meet ya later."**

**" Later, old man.", I said as I hung up the phone.**

**I needed to go get a shower and get dressed myself. I was looking forward to see what chic was gonna be lucky enough to warm my bed tonight.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well here is chapter 12. I hope it is to your liking. I know I sort of left you at a cliff but I promise the wait will be worth it as I have most of chapter 13 written already. It will pick up where this left off. I hope to have chapter 13 written and posted by tomorrow afternoon at the latest. Ty to all fo you who have reviewed and let me know you like what I'm writing.**

**Chapter 12: A NIght Out with the Cullens**

**Edward POV**

**I along with my father and brothers were and waiting downstairs in the den, when the ladies found us. They were talking and laughing as they entered the room. My mom was the first to enter and make her way over to my dad. Bella was next trailed by Alice and Rosalie was last. I was mesmerized by the beauty that Bella was. Her outfit was making it hard to keep my eyes on hers and not her body.**

**She was truly stunningly beautiful as she came to my side and plced a sweet kiss on my cheek. I looked down at her and our gazes locked together and the rest of the world disappeared. There was no one but she and I.**

**I could sit and look at her all day, losing myself in the depths of her soul. I don't know how long we stayed that way when I felt a thump on the back of my head.**

**" Hey there, space cadet, are you and galaxy girl here ready to go?", Emmett asked laughing.**

**Bella blushed while I sent a glare in Emmett's direction. Alice spoke up in my defense. " Don't be so hard on Edward, Em. You know this is the first tim in his life he has been trully in love."**

**" Yeah, she right and we can't really say anything, Em. We are just as bad at times if not worse.", Rosalie stated.**

**" Worse!", Alice and Jasper exclaimed. " I remember not too long ago when you locked yourselves in your bedroom and none of us saw you for days.", Alice said. " But we definitely heard you.", Jasper quipped with a grin on his face.**

**" Being in love is amazing and will make you do some pretty crazy things, and you don't care what other people think about it.", mom said as she looked up at my dad like he hung the moon and stars. I am hoping Bella and I make it to that point and beyond.**

**" I think it's safe to say all of us have been through that stage at one time or another.", dad told us pulling my mom close and kissing the tip of her nose making her smile and blush.**

**We laughed and then made our way out to the garage. We decided to take mom's Tahoe since it was the biggest vehicle we had and would fit all of us comfortably. Dad drove of course, mom didn't trust any of the rest of us to drive it. She was of the opinion we had speed issues. Mom sat in the passeger seat, while Rosalie and Emmet sat behind them. Alice and Jasper were in the middle seat which put Bella and I in the very back. I was fine with that because I wanted to have a talk with her while we drove to the bar. I didn't want to draw attention from my family while she and I tried to talk.**

**" Bella, we need to talk before we get to the bar.", I whispered in her ear.**

**She looked at me and nodded her head, a quiet signal for me to continue. So I did. " Back at the house when Alice said this is the first time I have ever been in love, well it's true." I paused for a minute letting that sink into her thought process. Again she nodded and I continued talking. " I know it's only been hours since we met but I know you are the only woman I want to be with now and always until the end of time. I am so in love with you with all my heart, mind, body and soul. I wanted you to know that even with all the kissing and playing around we have done I wasn't just playing with you that I was very serious about my feelings for you."**

**I stopped talking and looked in her eyes to ge some clue as to how she wsa taking all this information in. Bella was watching my face obviously to see if I indeed was serious. **

**Once she saw I was in fact as serious as I claimed I was, she becan whispering back to me. " I know that, Edward, I feel the same way too. This is the first time I have ever felt for anyone the way I feel about you. My heart, mind, body and soul are yours for as long as you want them. They will be yours always no matter what happens."**

**I was hardly able to believe what I was hearing, but I knew she was speaking the truth. It was written all over her face. I leaned over and kissed her passionately and she returned it just as passionate as me.**

**After the kiss, we rode in comfortable silence but I kept my arm around her shoulders and her hand laid on my leg gently stroking my thigh. I wanted nothing more in that moment to take her back home and make love to her until the sun came up. I also wanted to take her out and shout to the world she was mine and I was hers. Edward Anthony Cullen was now officially forever more off the market. I would never love anyone the way I love Bella.**

**We arrived at the bar, got out and went inside. Longhorn Bar & Grill was the name of it. We came here alot just to relax. Sometimes as a family and sometimes just Emmet, Jasper and I came to relax and shoot a few games of pool after a hard day on the ranch. Plus it gave mom, Rosalie and Alice sometime to do as they wished too. The atmosphere here was very relaxed and laid back. It's a pretty popular place to come to. Alot of couples come here on the weekend to drink and dance and just get away for awhile.**

**Once we had made it inside we found a table and sat down to wait for someone to come and get our drink orders. I was too deep in conversation with Emmett to notice that our waitress had made it to our table. I also had not noticed that said waitress was none other than Jessica Stanley a girl who has had a crush on me forever since I can remember. She and I had known each other ever since pre-k. It would be just my luck that we'd sit in her section and that she would be unable to refrain from making it known that she was attracted to me in front of Bella. I could tell by the look on Bella's face and they way I now noticed her digging her nails into my thigh that Jessica had in fact let it be known. If looks could have killed Jessica would be dead by now. **

**" Well handsome, now that I have your attention what can get you?", Jessica said smiling widely and in a voice I can only assume she thought was sexy. Bella continued to glare at her. I could tell it was taking everything in Bella not to get up and make a scene. Bella was sexy as hell anytime, but in a jealous rage she was even sexier and made me want her that much more. I wasn't stupid enough to make that comment out loud though.**

**I couldn't help rolling my eyes at her not so subtle innuendo as she put emphasis on the word I when she asked waht she could get me. I was trying to not show Bella what an ass I could be so I politely answer her. " Hello Jessica, I'd like a Heineken, please."**

**" Is that all you want? You haven't been here in quite awhile I though you'd forgotten about me.", she said trying to look alluring and not in the least bit succeeding while she ignored my irritated tone and annoyed attitude.**

**I could feel my temper building and I didn't want that. I was here to have a good time with Bella and our family. I decided to set her straight. " Look, Jessica, I didn't come here to see you tonight or any other time in the past. I am here with my family and my girlfriend. I want nothing more than to be able to relax and show Bella a good time and have a good time my ownself. Do I make myself clear?" I know I sounded harsh but I was tired of her showing disrespect to both Bella and I by trying to pick me up.**

**Jessica stood wih her head bowed and her bottom lip poked out as she looked up at me through her lashes as she spoke." You mean you really don't want me? I have loved you unconditionally ever since junior high school, Edward."**

**It took everything in me not to hit the table with my fist out of sheer irritation as I stood up and towered over her as I told her, " I don't see how I could make it any more plain fo you, Jessica. You have tried every trick in the book over the years to get my attention and it has never worked. Not even when you snuck into my sleeping bag that night at the school lock in we had in 8th grade."**

**I watched Bella's face a she heard and took all this in. I was certain any minute she was going to get pissed enough to get up and leave or either start a cat fight in the middle of the bar. Personally, if she were going to do anything I'd have to choose the latter. I'm quite sure Bella could easily take Jessica in a fight not to mention that Rosalie and Alice would be more than willing to jump in as well. They didn't like any girl who couldn't take a hint and they knew how I felt about women who threw themselves at me.**

**Out of patience with Jessica's stupidity Bella spoke up and in a smooth cool tone," Jessica, if I were you, I would just quit while I was ahead. You are only making things worse on yourself and frankly asking for more severe embarrassment than you ahve already suffered."**

**" Yeah, so why don't you just spare us and yourself anymoe of it and turn around and leave? ", Emmett said.**

**" Edward has made it more than clear that he wants nothing to do with you. He didn't want you in the past, he doesn't want you in the present and he certainly will not want you in the future because Bella will be filling that space from here on out.", Rosalie explained.**

**Jessica looked as if she still didn't want to believe what had been said. I made one last attempt and told her," What I have said and what they all have said is nothing but the truth, Jessica. You'd be much better off to cut your losses and move on.**

**" Fine, have it your way, Edward, but the only one losing here is you! I'm the best thing that could ever happen to you and you just want to throw it away like garbage.", she yelled.**

**She had done what she set out to do. Jessica had caused a scene and now the manager and his wife were coming over to the table. I was glad too, now maybe we could get this cleared up and move past it and have a good time after all tonight.**

**" Jessica, what on earth is wrong with you? Why are you causing such a scene?", Peter asked. He and his wife Charlotte owned and managed the place. Carlisle had been good friends with them for alot of years.**

**" Jessica, you know we do not tolerate the harrassment of our customers especially ones who have been coming here as long as the Cullens have.", Charlotte explained in a cool motherly tone.**

**Jessica stood pouting and looking down at the floor while she was solded like the child she was acting like. I knew Jessica had never had much raising and Peter and Charlotte sort of took her under their wing since they had nver had children of their own.**

**" Young lady, I expect you to apologize to the Cullens for being disrespectful to them and then go work in the kitchen the rest of the night.", Peter told her before turning to speak to my dad. " Carlisle, I do apologize. I hope I have not lost your or your family's business because of this nonsense."**

**" Of course not, Peter. If we had known this was her section we would have gladly sat somewhere else. All of us are aware of how she feels for Edward. She is aware that he does not feel the same and he has never led her to believe otherwise. I am sorry it had to come to this.", dad told him.**

**After sending Jessica to the kitchen a male slightly older than Jessica took over her section. His name was Alex and he was very polite and friendly. He did his job quickly and efficiantly.**

**Once the drama died down and things were calm again, we begin laughing and talking and enjoying our evening out. Marcus the dj put ona slow song and couples started making their way to the dance floor.**

**" Bella, would you like to dance?", I asked holding my hand out to her. She smiled sweetly and gave me her hand. I pulled her up we followed the rest of my family to the floor. I took her in my arms and held her close to me as we swayed to the music.**

**After dancing to a couple of slow songs. Marcus played a fast paced song that people could line dance to. Bella, Rosalie, Alice and my mom all lined up next to each other and danced. I watched along with my father and brothers as the girls twirled and slid across the floor. I was awed at the vision Bella was as she made the necessary movements. I also noticed how other men looked at her too. I took eveything in me not to go say something at the one who was dancing right behind her, his eyes were glued to her ass the entire time. If it hadn't been for my brother holding me in my chair I would have gone over and made sure he knew that Bella was mine.**

**A few minutes later the song ended and the guy went in the opposite direction. Mom and the girls left the floor and went in the direction of the restrooms. After awhile they rejoined us at the table. While we were sitting and talking Marcus announced there was going to be a Karaoke session later on in the night. **

**Alice immediately started bouncing in her seat from excitement and announced," Oh! we are so doing that."**

**" Doing what?", my genious of a brother that was Emmett asked.**

**" Singing Karaoke of course, silly. And when I say we I mean all six of us.", she said looking right at me.**

**" Speak for yourself, sister, dear. I am not singing.", I said flatly.**

**Bella looked at me and pouted. She looked so adorable with her bottom lip poked out. I couldn't help but chuckle. She leaned over so close her lips were brushing the spot right below my earlobe and whispered,"Ohhhh, come on, stud, do it for me." A shiver went down my spine and my jeans suddenly grew much tighter." I really love a man who can express himself to me through song. It just does something extra to me that just his regular words don't do, not tha you are alcking in getting a reaction from me. Do you really want to chance missing what you could do to me by singing to me? Imagine what might result from it when are back at home tonight.", she teased.**

**I needed no further convincing or encouragement to do it, although she told me she was going to sing too. I was instantly curious what she was going to sing so I asked, " What are you gonna sing, love?"**

**" It's a surprise, so I'm not going to tell you what my song choice is, but I am going to dedicate it to you.", she said with a sexy smile.**

**I was thrilled to know she was willing to get up in front of so many people and sing about her feelings for me. Even if I wound up making a complete fool out of myself it would be worth it. Thsi was something she wanted me to do and I would do whatever it took to make her happy.**

**Jake POV**

**I got off the phone and went straight to the shower. After I got dressed, I left and went to meet Sam and the pack at the bar. They were just exiting their vehichles when I got there. Sam, Quil and Embry walked over to where I was. **

**" Hey, old man.", I greeted Sam.**

**" Hey, pup.", he greeted back with a smile.**

**" Where's Paul and Seth?", I asked when I noticed them missing.**

**" Aw hell, you know those two are worse tan you about being on time. They'll be here in a minute. Paul had to make a quick stop at some chics house first.", Sam explained.**

**" Can't say I blame him if she looks good enough.", I said snickering.**

**Sam and the others just laughed and shook their heads. Sam is married and he seems content with it. Emily is the kind of woman I would be with if I were the ettling down type. She cooks and keeps their house spotless. She is appreciative of the things Sam provides for her and she never says a word about him going out with the guys, yet she is at home waiting patiently for his return.**

**It wasn't long before Seth and Paul finally showed up and we made it inside the bar and got a table. A waitress came over to get our drink order. ****She was statuesque with mahogany brown hair. She was really beautiful with a pale complexion and violet eyes. I decided that she just might be the lucky girl I would be gracious enough to let warm my bed tonight.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Karaoke **

**Bella POV**

**I was having such a good time with Edward and his family even though we had minor difficulties from Jessica. I could hardly wait fo the Karaoke session to start.**

**It was so nice to see Carlisle and Esme really let go and just have fun. I've only seen them in a formal atmosphere but I can tell from watching them tonight that it's not who they are.**

**" So, Esme, are you and Carlisle gonna do karaoke, too?", I asked.**

**Esme giggled and answered," Ohhhh no, my dear, we are just gonna sit back and watch you kids have all the fun."**

**" Awww, come on, mom, you know you got a good set of pipes on you.", Emmett said grinning.**

**" He's right, sweetheart, you do have a beautiful voice.", Carlisle said making her blush.**

**" Thank you, darling, but if you're so anxious for one of us to join the kids, why don't you get up and sing?", Esme asked turning the tables on her husband. He smiled as he explained." Honey, I am not the one with the voice of an angel. I would really hate to run off all of Peter's business not to mention having rotten tomatoes thrown at me. I'd really prefer to eat tomatoes not wear them."**

**That made us all laugh. The subject was dropped while we sat talking and drinking while we waited until it was time for the session to start. Finally it was time and Marcus the dj made the announcement.**

**" Good evening ladies and gentlemen and welcme to Longhorn Bar & Grill. We are glad to see you all tonight and now for your entertainment and hopefully listening pleasure we are going to do some Karaoke. To make things easy for the singers and the non-singers, I would like all of our singers to come and sit to te right of the stage and all of the non singers to have a seat in front of the stage.", he explained.**

**Alice lined all of our crew up in the same row of seats in couples. Carlisle and Esme joined the rest of the crowd in front of the stage. **

**" Alright here we go folks, this is how things are gonna work. I'm going to call each singer or singers up as they are listed on my paper. That person or persons will come up and sing and then return to your seat until we finished. Singers, I will give you a moment once you are onstage to settle your nerves or make a brief announcement as some people will be making dedications to others.", Marcus explained before looking down at his paper and calling the first person to the stage.**

**We sat quietly listening to the singers as they sang their songs and we applauded them when they were done even though some of them were horrible and couldn't carry a tune in a bucket.**

**" Next we have a girl group coming to sing for us. Do you ladies have a name for yourselves that you would like to share with us?", Marcus asked as we came to the stage.**

**" Cullen Angels", Alice answered. Marcus smiled and announced our song title to the audience. The music started and we begin singing.**

**Let's go girls(ALICE)  
C'mon**

I'm going out tonight--I'm feelin' alright( BELLA)  
Gonna let it all hang out  
Wanna make some noise--really raise my voice  
Yeah, I wanna scream and shout

No inhibitions--make no conditions(ALICE)  
Get a little outta line  
I ain't gonna act politically correct  
I only wanna have a good time

The best thing about being a woman(ROSALIE)  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun and...

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy--forget I'm a lady(ALL)  
Men's shirts--short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild--yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action--feel the attraction  
Color my hair--do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free--yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

The girls need a break--tonight we're gonna take(ROSALIE)  
The chance to get out on the town  
We don't need romance--we only wanna dance  
We're gonna let our hair hang down

The best thing about being a woman(BELLA)  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun and...

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy--forget I'm a lady(ALL)  
Men's shirts--short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild--yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action--feel the attraction  
Color my hair--do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free--yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

Oh yeah,(BELLA)  
The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy--forget I'm a lady(ALL)  
Men's shirts--short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild--yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action--feel the attraction  
Color my hair--do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free--yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

I get totally crazy(ALICE)  
Can you feel it  
Come, come, come on baby  
I feel like a woman

**(Shania Twain - Man I Feel Like A Woman)**

**When we finished our song everyone rose to their feet and gave us a standing ovation. We could hear some of the men in the audience calling out lewd comments as we walked back to our seats. We ignored them of course. Once back at our seats we got hugs and kisses from our guys, then we sat back and listened as more people preformed.**

**In the midst of the preformaces Emmett spoke up, " Damn, you girls rocked!"**

**" Yeah, I can't wait to get Alice home out of her clothes and into my shirt and NO skirt, so I can forget she's a lady.", Jasper commented.**

**" I think we could have done without that commentary, Jasper. That is one mental picture I could have passed on seeing.", Edward said.**

**" Get off your high horse, little brother. After that little scene Rose and I witnessed earlier this afternoon out at the arena, Jasper's comment was nothing at all, stud.", Emmett teased.**

**" Shut up, Em. I know for a fact you and Rose are alot worse. It's a wonder you two haven't tramatized some our horses with all your atics.", Edward retorted.**

**Our attention was once again turned back to the stage as Marcus announced it was time for our guys to sing." We have Cullen Studs making their way to the stage, ladies and gentlemen."**

**Once they were on the stage, Edward took the right side, Jasper the left and Emmett took the center and signaled they were ready to begin. The music started and Emmett begin to sing.**

**Turn it up some(JASPER)  
Alright boys, this is her favorite song  
You know that right  
So, if we play it good and loud  
She might get up and dance again  
Ooh, she put her beer down  
Here she comes  
Here she comes  
Left left left right left  
Whoo**

Husslers shootin' eightball(EMMETT)  
Throwin' darts at the wall  
Feelin' damn near 10 ft. tall  
Here she comes, Lord help us all  
Ol' T.W.'s girlfriend done slapped him outta his chair  
Poor ole boy, it ain't his fault  
It's so hard not to stare  
At that honky tonk badonkadonk  
Keepin' perfect rhythm  
Make ya wanna swing along  
Got it goin' on  
Like Donkey Kong  
And whoo-wee  
Shut my mouth, slap your grandma  
There outta be a law  
Get the Sheriff on the phone  
Lord have mercy, how's she even get them britches on  
That honky tonk badonkadonk  
(Aww son)

Now Honey, you can't blame her(EDWARD)  
For what her mama gave her  
It ain't right to hate her  
For workin' that money-maker  
Band shuts down at two  
But we're hangin' out till three  
We hate to see her go  
But love to watch her leave  
With that honky tonk badonkadonk  
Keepin' perfect rhythm  
Make ya wanna swing along  
Got it goin' on  
Like Donkey Kong  
And whoo-wee  
Shut my mouth, slap your grandma  
There outta be a law  
Get the Sheriff on the phone  
Lord have mercy, how's she even get them britches on  
With that honky tonk badonkadonk  
(Ooh, that's what I'm talkin' bout right there, honey)

We don't care bout the drinkin'(ALL)  
Barely listen to the band  
Our hands, they start a shakin'  
When she gets the urge to dance  
Drivin' everybody crazy  
You think you fell in love  
Boys, you better keep your distance  
You can look but you can't touch  
That honkey tonk badonkadonk  
Keepin' perfect rhythm  
Make ya wanna swing along  
Got it goin' on  
Like Donkey Kong  
And whoo-wee  
Shut my mouth, slap your grandma  
There outta be a law  
Get the Sheriff on the phone  
Lord have mercy, how's she even get them britches on  
That honky tonk badonkadonk

That honky tonk badonkadonk  
Yeah, that honky tonk badonkadonk

(That's it, right there boys, that's why we do what we do(EMMETT)  
It ain't for the money, it ain't for the glory, it ain't for the free whiskey  
It's for the badonkadonk)  


**( Trace Adkins - Honky Tonk Badonkadonk )**

**Like we girls had done they broke the song up into parts and sang solo as well as parts together.**

**I got so turned on listening and watching Edward sing. His velvet voice washed over me and his eyes locking on tomine and looking deep into me drove me to insanity. All three of us were ready to go on stage and jump our men.**

**The women in the audience as well as the women who were singing were screaming at the top of their lungs. A few women even threw pieces of wadded up paper with their names and phone numbers at them, while some others just yelled out comments to them. Rosalie, Alice and I were ready to scratch out eyeballs and leave them laying on the floor to be swept up at closing time.**

**Once the guys were finished singing, they got off the stage and made their way back their seats beside us. The yelled comments were ignored and the wadded up names and phone numbers were left on the floor untouched.**

**I surprised Edward as I climbed over in his lap, straddling him while I kissed him passionately. I wanted to make sure every woman in the place knew he was mine. He grinned wide as he sat holding me as I pulled back from the kiss letting me know he was pleased with my reaction to their singing.**

**" You did a good job there, stud.", I told him as I ever so lightly ground my hips against him. He moaned quietly as he replied," Well, thank you, mam. Honey, I don't want you to think I am complaining because that is the farthest thing from the truth, but what brought al this on?"**

**I smirked as I leaned forward pressing my breasts against his chest to answer his question. " That is simple. I just wanted it amde clear to every woman here that your badonkadonk belongs to me and only to me. Is that a problem, Mr. Cullen?", I asked with a raised eyebrow.**

**" No mam, not at all. As a matter of fact, I am mighty proud to have your name on any and every part of me you want to put it on.", he answered with a crooked grin.**

**I felt my panties grow damp at the lust and longing in his eyes and voice. I could aslo feel the effect I had on him. I remained in his lap but turned around so my back was to his chest just as Rosalie was called up to sing.**

**Rosalie went up on stage and informed Marcus of her song choice. He announced it to the audience and started the music then she began singing.**

**I like a man who's crazy about me  
I like a man who can live without me too  
That's what I like about you**

I like a man who will lay down beside me  
I like a man who will stand up to me too  
That's what I like about you

Don't want a man to be my twin  
Under my thumb, under my skin  
Don't want a man like a shadow on the ground  
With nothing else to do but follow me around

I like a man who will cry on my shoulder  
Who don't mind if I cry sometimes too  
That's what I like about you

I like a man who can make it happen  
Who can get me laughing when my whole world breaks in two  
That's what I like about you

You can be soft, honey, you can be strong  
Maybe that's the reason we get along  
Everything you do, you do just right  
You're tender in love, tough in a fight

I like a man who will lay down beside me  
Stand up to me, cry on my shoulder  
Crazy 'bout me, can't live without me too  
That's what I like about, can't live my life without  
That's what I like about you  


**( Trisha Yearwood - That's What I Like About You )**

**While she sang she had gotten Emmett up on stage with her. The two of them played out the songs verses. It was funny to watch and the audience loved it. It was easy to see why the two of them were a perfect match. **

**Emmett was every bit the thorn made to protect "HIS ROSE". To him se was nothing more than a delicate rose to be protected and cared for.**

**Alex came over to us to see if we needed anything to drink as we sat listening to others sing their songs. The guys all ordered beer. I ordered a peach daquiri, Alice ordered a Long Island Iced Tea and Rosalie had a Jello-shot. We drank our drinks then the three of us girls made a trip to the ladies room to freshen up.**

**While we were gone to the ladies room some skanky ass slut decided to paw Emmett. We were making our way back to our seats when Rosalie saw the slut's arms wrapped around Emmett from behind and Emmett squirming around in his chair trying to get her off of him.**

**Rosalie's face became flushed with anger as she stalked over to the girl. She took her by the arms lifting them off of Emmett and pushing her back into her chair. When the girl landed on her ass in the chair, Rosalie leaned over her and got in her face, their eyes staring into the others.**

**" What the fuck do you think you are doing putting your skanky ass slut hands on my husband? Let me tell you, if you want to act like white trash, I'll be more than glad to show you what I do with it!", Rosalie screeched at her.**

**The girl tried to shove Rosalie away with her hands as she replied. " What did it look like I was doing and who are you calling me a piece of white trash and a skanky ass slut, you anorexic bitch?"**

**" I will show you what a bitch I can be if that's what you want, i you don't I suggest I never catch you putting your skanky ass white trash slut hands on my husband again.", Rosalie threatened.**

**Taking the threat to heart the girl surrendered and Rosalie sat back down as the girl moved back a few rows away from us. Emmett who had watched silently and proudly as Rosalie had basically rescued him from white trash hell was now sitting with his arm around her and whispered in her ear." Rosie, I'm sorry you had to see that. I didn't touch her and I was trying to get away from her wihtout having to touch her." Rosalie placed her hand gently on his cheek and smiled before speaking. " It wasn't your fault, Em, that you're just that sexy. Besides, I know you'd never cheat on me and especially with some white trash slut."**

**To show her how relieved he was that she wasn't angry with him, Emmett pulled Rosalie to him and kissed her passionately. The rest of us turned our attention back to the stage, where Alice was getting ready to sing.**

**While she waited for her music to start, Alice looked out and locked gazes with Jasper. Once the connection was made she begin singing.**

**You've got a way with me  
Somehow you got me to believe  
In everything that I could be  
I've gotta say--you really got a way**

You've got a way it seems  
You gave me faith to find my dreams  
You'll never know just what that means  
Can't you see... you got a way with me

It's in the way you want me  
It's in the way you hold me  
The way you show me just what love's made of  
It's in the way we make love

You've got a way with words  
You get me smiling even when it hurts  
There's no way to measure what your love is worth  
I can't believe the way you get through to me

It's in the way you want me  
It's in the way you hold me  
The way you show me just what love's made of  
It's in the way we make love

Oh, how I adore you  
Like no one before you  
I love you just the way you are

It's in the way you want me  
It's in the way you hold me  
The way you show me just what love's made of  
It's in the way we make love

It's just the way you are  


**( Shania Twain - You've Got A Way With Me )**

**"That song is dedicated to my handsome and loving husband, Jasper Cullen", Alice announced before she walked off the stage to come back to her seat. The audience clapped and cheered for her. Jasper took her in his arms immediately hugging her and kissing her before he spoke." Thank you, Sugar, I'm glad to know I've got a way with you. The two of them sat down and Emmett was called up to the stage to sing.**

**Once he was up on stage, Emmett announced he had something to say before he sang." To my brothers, I just have to say, eat your hearts out.", he said right then his music started and he started to sing.**

**You don't have to go now honey  
Call and tell 'em you won't be in today  
Baby there ain't nothin' at the office  
So important it can't wait  
I'm thankful for the weekend  
But two days in heaven just ain't gonna do  
This is gonna take forever darlin'  
Girl I just got started lovin' you**

What's the point in fightin' what we're feelin'  
We both know we'll never win  
Ain't this what we're missin'  
Let's just stop all this resistin' and give in  
Let me wrap my arms around you  
You know you don't want to leave this room  
Come back and let me hold you darlin'  
Girl I just got started lovin' you

What can I say I've never felt this way  
Girl you're like a dream come true  
After all the love we've made  
It sure would be a shame  
If we let this moment end so soon

So won't you lay back down beside me  
Girl just like I know you're wantin' to  
Trust me when I tell you darlin'  
Girl I just got started lovin' you

I'm thankful for the weekend  
But two days in heaven just ain't gonna do  
This is gonna take forever darlin'  
Girl I just got started lovin' you  
Come back and let me hold you darlin'  
Girl I just got started lovin' you  


**( James Otto - Just Got Started Lovin' You )**

**The love Rosalie had for Emmett poured out of her as she listened to him sing. Her eyes twinkled and the soft glow of love lit up her whole body. Rosalie waited for Emmett to reach her before she reached out to bring him into her arms to hug him tight as she could. As she hugged him she spoke in a soft, sweet tone," I love you, Em, and I always will."**

**While they sat holding hands Jasper made his way to the stage. He made no speeches but just started to sing.**

**A woman is a mystery  
A man just cant understand  
Sometimes all it takes to please her  
Is the touch of your hand  
N' Other times you got to take it slow  
And hold her all night long  
Heaven knows there's so many ways  
A man can go wrong**

*Chorus*

Must be doin' somethin' right  
I just heard ya sigh  
N' Lean into my kiss  
And close those deep blue need you eyes  
Don't know what I did  
To earn a love like this  
But baby I must be doin' somethin' right

Anywhere you wanna go  
Baby show me the way  
I'm open to suggestions  
Mmm whatever you say  
Tonight's about givin' you what you want  
Whatever it takes  
Girl I hope i'm on the right road  
Judgin by the smile on your face

**( Billy Currington - Must Be Doin' Somethin' Right )**

**Jasper finished his song and came back to his seat beside Alice who eyes were glassy with unshed tears. Theirs was a strong silent bond. It seemed they could communicate without ever saying a word out loud. It was amazing to see. " Jazzy, tht was so beautiful. I love you so much and I want you to know you do everything right.", Alice said making him blush.**

**I was growing more nervous as my time to sing got closer. I had no idea what Edward would think of my singing not to mention my song choice. Hopefully he would love it and know that I mean every word of it. Soon enough my name was called and I made my way to the stage.**

**I was pleasantly surprised that once I was on stage and my eyes locked with Edward's piercing green ones all my nervousness disipated. I waited til the music played then I started singng.**

**I'm not always strong  
And sometimes i'm even wrong  
But i win when i choose  
And i can't stand to lose**

But i can't always be  
The rock that you see  
When the nights get too long  
And i just can't go on

The woman in me  
Needs you to be  
The man in my arms  
To hold tenderly  
Cause i'm a woman in love  
And it's you i run to  
Yeah the woman in me  
Needs the man in you

When the world wants too much  
And it feels cold and out of touch  
It's a beautiful place  
When you kiss my face

The woman in me  
Needs you to be  
The man in my arms  
To hold tenderly  
Cause i'm a woman in love  
And it's you i run to  
Yeah the woman in me  
Needs the man in you

Yeah the woman in me  
Needs the man in you

I need you baby  
Yeah yeah  
Oh baby...  


**( Shania Twain - The Woman In Me )**

**Edward and I stayed lost in each other the whole time I was on stage. By the time I had finished singing Edward had walked to meet at the front of the stage. He stood there looking up and reaching his arms up to me. I fell into them and let him catch me and hold me tight against him as he kissed me with all the passion he possessed. I almost cried tears of joy when I heard his words. " Bella, baby, that was amazing. I want to assure you I need you as much or more as you need me. I will always be here for you as long as you want me."**

**Edward walked me back to our seats before he was called up to the stage to sing his song. He smiled a crooked grin making me giggle before his music played and he began singing.**

**Baby lock the door and turn the lights down low  
Put some music on that's soft and slow  
Baby we ain't got no place to go  
I hope you understand**

I've been thinking 'bout this all day long  
Never felt a feeling quite this strong  
I can't believe how much it turns me on  
Just to be your man

There's no hurry  
Don't you worry  
We can take OUR time  
Come a little closer  
Lets go over  
What I had in mind

Baby lock the door and turn the lights down low  
Put some music on that's soft and slow  
Baby we ain't got no place to go  
I hope you understand

I've been thinking 'bout this all day long  
Never felt a feeling quite this strong  
I can't believe how much it turns me on  
Just to be your man

Ain't nobody ever loved nobody  
The way that I love you  
We're alone now  
You don't how  
Long I've wanted to

Lock the door and turn the lights down low  
Put some music on that's soft and slow  
Baby we ain't got no place to go  
I hope you understand

I've been thinking bout this all day long  
never felt a feeling that was quite this strong  
I can't believe how much it turns me on  
Just to be your man  
I Can't believe how much it turns me on  
Just to be your man

**( Josh Turner - Your Man )**

**When Edward finished singing and came back to sit down, I wrapped my arms and legs around him before he could sit. I kissed him hard, then sucking on his bottom lip before licking across it asking for entrance to his mouth. He opened up and let me in where I put all my passion into that kiss.**

**I heard him moan softly and felt the bulge in his jeans press hard into me as I whispered in his ear." Edward, I'm ready to go home so you can show me how proud you are to be my man, tonight."**

**" God, Bella, you are so trying to kill me, love.", he said as he set my feet back on the floor.**

**Edward POV**

**I felt like Bella really was trying to kill me with her words. I did want to take her home and be alone with her and in fact show her I am proud to be her man. I was still finding myself nervous about it though because I didn't want to do anything to fuck things up between us. I knew she really was the best thing that had ever happened to me. I wanted the happiness I felt to last forever. I was aware of what she wanted and I would trust her no matter what and if she changed her mind I wouldn't fight her decision. I simply wanted her to be happy.**

**Bella and I along with my brothers and sister in laws were making our way through the disapating crowd to find my mom and dad to see if they were ready to go home as well. It had been a good night but I was ready for the next step.**

**I kept my arm around Bella's waist as I lead the way through crowd of people as hurriedly as possible. Emmet of course would notice this and say something." What's your big hurry, Eddie? Are you in hurry to get Bella home so you can lock the door, turn the lights down low and put on some music that's soft and slow?"**

**I turned around to glare at him,before replying," Emmett can you just come on and shut up? I am not gonna even dignify that with an answer."**

**He laughed and was still laughing when we met up with our parents who then inquired as to what was so funny. Rosalie answered before I could." Emmett is torturing him by making comments about him being in a hurry to get Bella home and alone."**

**" Emmett, stop torturing your brother.", mom scolded.**

**" I'm sorry, Edward and Bella, I am really happy you guys are together and happy.", he said and I could tell he was sincere.**

**" You know, Em, you could learn a thing or two from Edward about being romantic.", Rosalie teased.**

**Before anything else could be said dad asked," Is everyone ready to go home?" **

**Everyone was in agreement to call it a night and head home. On the way to the door Bella was in front of me and we were behind the others when she stopped and turned to face me." What's wrong, Bella, I thought you were ready to go home?", I asked.**

**" I am but I need to go to the restroom before we leave.", she replied.**

**" Oh, okay, well go ahead and I'll wait on you and let the others know we'll be out in a minute.", I told her. She nodded and moved past me to the restroom as tapped Jasper on the shoulder and let him know that Bella and I were gonna be a few more minutes. My family went outside to wait for us at the truck and I waited by the front door for Bella to come back.**

**I had waited for a good five minutes and Bella had not returned to me. I got a bit concerned for her safety when I thought about how many drunk men thre were wondering about. I didn't want to think about any one of them their hands on Bella as she made her way in or out of the restroom. When another five minutes had passed and still Bella had not returned to me I went in search of her as I had a gut feeling something was wrong.**

**I was very glad I listened to that feeling as I walked into the back hallway where the restrooms were located. I became enraged when I found Jacob Black holding Bella up off the floor and pinned between his body and the wall.**

**Jake POV**

**I couldn't believe the show I had seen the Cullens put on tonight. It sickening watching them make fools out themselves and giving all men a bad name. Their display made the rest of us men look weak as they stood on stage and sang love songs to their women. Of course I knew withouta doubt Edward's display would have Bella fawning all over him and making it easy for him to get her into his bed. I was not jealous by any means. For me to be jealous would mean that I had to feel something for her which I did not. I just wanted to fuck her good and hard before Cullen had his turn with her. I wanted it because I knew it would piss him off. I knew his temperment and I knew making a move on her would cause him to explode and come after me.**

**When I saw her going to the restroom alone, I knew I had to amke my move then while I was presented with the perfect oppertunity. I waited for her outside the bathroom door and when she did I grabbed hold of her and pinned with my body against the wall. She automatically started to fight me to free herself. After she looked up and saw it was me who had her she fought even harder. I just held her until she tired herself out some. I laughed at her feeble attempts to get away. This made her angry, very angry.**

**She let me know it as she slapped and tried to bite me as she hissed as talked." Get your hands off of me, Jacob Black, you know very well I am with Edward Cullen."**

**Her obvious hate for me and the fire in her eyes and the fight that she put up just made me want her all the more. The more she fought the more turned on I got because she was rubbing up against me with her every movement. **

**Finally I picked her up off the floor so she had no leverage to work with. This also made it easier to get my hands up under her skirt and feel her up.**

**" You might as well quit fighting, Bella and be nice to me before I decide not to be so nice to you.", I told her in a low tone.**

**" I won't quit fighting. I hate and despise you and your family and I will do so until I stop breathing, Jacob Black. You had better let me go before Edward comes looking for me. He will be furious with you for putting your hands on me.", she said.**

**I laughed at her and continued to hold her in place as I started pushing her skirt up toward her hips and explained," Don't you see, Bella, that is what I want to happen. I want him to see that I can get you before he does and there's nothing he can do about it?"**

**" That's where you are so very fucking mistaken, Black. Now get your hands off of my girlfriend!", Edward said as he punched me in my kidney. It was just enough to stun me a bit making me let go of Bella. She slid down the wall to the floor and stayed there. **

**I threw a puch at Edward but he blocked and threw one of his own catching me on the jaw. He blocked a second punch and caught me in my side just under my ribs. I have to admit he could hit hard. I tried to catch him around his waist but he was faster and caught the back of my head and slammed my nose into his knee. I felt and heard the bones crack, then it started bleeding and I knew it was broken. While I was distracted he hit me a few more times in the gut and once in the chest knocking the breath out of me. I tripped over Bella and fell backwards through the men's room door. I tried to get up but I was getting dizzy from blood loss and having the breath knocked out of me so I stayed where I was.**

**Bella POV**

**I was never so thrilled to see Edward as I was when he came up behind Jacob and punched him. I was so stunned at what happened that I barely noticed I was free until I hit the floor. I watched in silence as Edward and Jacob fought. Edward was furious and was throwing and blocking punches faster than my brain could register.**

**I think I may have blacked out because the next thing I knew was Edward had me in his arms and was walking with me to te exit. The whole time he was carrying me to the truck, I kept looking behind us afraid Jacob would come after us and make more trouble. I just wanted to get home take a hot bath and spend the rest of the night in Edward's arms as he made love to me.**

**We made it to the truck where the family was waiting on us. as soon as they saw Edward toting me thy all grew concerned and started asking questions. Carlisle was the one who got everyone to quieten down so Edward and I could explain. Once we were in the truck and headed home we told them everything that had taken place. **

**All of them became very angry but Rosalie was the one who got the first words in as she yelled." That no good, two legged, worthless mutt! How dare he put his hands on any of my family? I'll rip his balls off, cut them up and feed them to him!"**

**I couldn't help but laugh when all the guys visibly winced at the mention of cutting off certain parts of the male anatomy. Rosalie was pretty scary. I wouldn't ever want to cross her and I have a pretty bad temper myself.**

**I was so glad to see the lights of home as we pulled in the drive and pull into the garage. All the drama was over for the night and now that we were home Edward and I could go upstairs and be alone.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Loving You**

**Edward POV**

**I was very happy to get back home and have Bella safe beside me. It had been a fun night overall, but with the trouble that Jacob caused I was tired and exhausted and I knew Bella had to be as well. **

**I had orignally planned to bring her back home and spend the night making the sweetest most passionate love to her that was possible. My plan has become slightly altered though because I'm not sure that would be the right thing for me to do considering what Bella has been through tonight. I was thinking the best thing I could do for her now was just let her know how much I cared and just hold her in my arms. I wanted to reassure her that she was safe and loved and cared for.**

**After we had been home for awhile and gathering in the den with the family and discussing the events of the night, I noticed Bella nodding off. We had sat down in the large arm chair with me holding her in my lap and her head leaned back on my chest. I looked down and noticed her eyelids were starting to droop.**

**" Bella, love, are you ready to go to bed? You look exhausted."**

**" I didn't realize how tired I am until we sat down here, or it could be just the fact that I have the best seat in the house.", she replied teasingly.**

**" Well I can't argue with that but I think you'll find your bed even more comfortable.", I told her.**

**She nodded in agreement. I pushed her to her feet and stood up behind her keeping my arms around her waist and said goodnight to the rest of the family. **

**Once we got upstairs I led her to her room and ushered her inside. I was turning to leave to go to my own room when she caught my arm.**

**" What is it, love?", I asked looking at the confusion on her face.**

**" Where are you going? I was thinking we were gonna be together tonight. Have you changed your mind?", she asked sounding disappointed.**

**" I'm just going to prepare my room for us,love. I thought you'd want to have a moment to yourself before joining me. I have every intention of keeping you as close as possible to me, tonight and every night from here on out.", I explained.**

**" Oh, well thank you for being the most incredibly sweet and thoughtful man on the planet, Mr. Cullen.", she said as she raised up on her tip toes to plant a kiss on my lips.**

**Smiling, I replied." Anything for you, Bella."**

**I left her then to herself and went to my own room. I turned down the bed and went to take a quick shower. By the time Bella came in, I was dressed in black cotton pajama pants and leaning with my back against the headboard reading one of my vet magazines.**

**I looked up as she spoke while walking over to the bed and what I saw made my throat close up and all the blood in my body rush straight to my groin. She came in freshly showered wearing a floor-length, royal blue, silk night gown. The thin straps were lace, the neckline was v-shaped and plunged low so the peaks of her breasts were slightly visible. There was a slit on each side from the floor up to her mid thigh letting her creamy legs show when she walked. Her thick, brown hair flowed in long curls down her back, she was truly a vision. I couldn't stop imagining myself slipping the straps of the gown off her shoulders while standing behind her and placing soft kisses along her jaw and neck line.**

**I must have scared Bella by just staring at her because when I came out of my lust induced coma, she was standing over me stroking my face with her index finger and softly whispering." Edward, are you alright?"**

**It took me a minute but then I was suddenly aware of everything again and very grateful for the vantage point I had. The way she was leaning down gave me an incredible view of her perfect breasts. If I hadn't been able to hear my ragged breath, I would have sworn I had died and gone to heaven and Bella was and angel.**

**I looked up into her eyes as I answered." Yes, love, I'm alright. Actually, I'm better than alright, I am in heaven right now. You look divine, like a godess."**

**" Thank you, stud, you look might fine yourself. Is there room in there for me?, she replied her eyes dancing in the dim lamp light as she pointed to the bed.**

**I couldn't stop myself from raching out and wrapping my arms around her waist and gently pulling her into bed with me. I rolled so her back was on the bed and I was lying half on top of her. I stared down into the depths of her chocolate brown eyes where I could see her soul. I was drowning in her depths and I didn't care. I could spend eternity there. Bella Swan was truly a one of a kind. She was the epitomy of a true etheral beauty inside and out.**

**She lay beneath me quiet while I got lost in her depths and let her finger tips gently graze up and down my back before locking her slender arms around my neck and pulling me down to kiss her.**

**I kissed her slowly at first then gradually deepened it until our tongues were stroking the other. We kept the kiss going like that until we had to break apart for much needed air.**

**While I waited for her to catch her breath, I contemplated going ahead with my original plan. She had me so hot, hard and horny for her it wasn't funny. I could only imagine what it would feel like to be sheathed in the warm, wet depths of her core. A war was going on iside of me as I tried to decide what would be the best thing to do. I didn't want her to think I didn't want to be with her but yet I didn't want her to think I was only after her body either. **

**I was getting beyond frustrated. I knew what my head and heart were telling to do which was wait considering what she had been through tonight, but my body was screaming for release from the torture of having gone so long without sexual gratification.**

**I knew I was already head over heels in love with Bella so it wasn't like I would just be using her but still I wanted to do things the right way and show how much she really means to me. I decided to just kiss her and hold her instead. There would be plenty of oppertunities to make love later on.**

**" Bella, I think we should probably sleep now, love. It's been a long day and a long night. I don't want you to get too tired, I have a surprise for you tomorrow. I want you to be well rested so you can enjoy it.**

**" I think you maybe right, even if I really wanted to make love with you tonight. Any chance you will give me a hint what my surprise will be?", she asked while stroking her nails up and down my spine again.**

**" Not a chance, love, you will simply have to wait until tomorrow.", I said leaning down to place kisses along her neck and collar bones. She moaned softly through parted lips that begged to be kissed again. I resisted the urge though because I knew if I didn't stop at some point, we'd be awake all night. I really did want her to be well rested for her surprise gift.**

**" Love, if you don't stop running you nails over my back like that, I'll be using your body as my pillow tonight. It feels so good but I highly doubt you'd rest well with me sleeping on top of you.", I told her.**

**She stopped and smiled, then kissed me on the lips before sliding out from under me. I let her then laid on my stomach while she turned on her side facing me and began tracing my spine with her nails again. " How's this? I can't seem to keep myself from touching you. You have an incredible body, stud. I can't wait to feel all of you while you're making love to me.", she said.**

**Her comments made me smile. It made me feel light inside my heart knowing I had found the woman who could and would love me for me. It wasn't long before we both stopped talking and drifted off into a deep sleep.**

**I awoke early, the sun was just staring to peak over the trees. It took me a moment after opening my eyes and finding Bella lying asleep in my arms to realize she was real and not a dream. I pulled her as close as I could trying to do it without waking her. I watched her sleeping and couldn't help but wonder what I had done to deserve such a wonderful gift. I felt like God had sent her right down from heaven just for me. I meant that no matter what happened I was going to amke sure she knew how special she is to me.**

**I realized I had stayed in bed much later than normal when I heard my father knocking on my door. I eased out of bed and went to the door. I opened it and let my father in. Before he could speak, I pointed to the bedroom and put my finger to my lips letting him know to speak softly so we didn't disturb Bella.**

**" I apologize, son, I didn't realize Bella was in here. I just thought you'd overslept.", my father explained.**

**" It's alright, dad, I was about to get up anyway. I was awake already just anjoying a few minutes of the morning watching my angel sleep.", I told him.**

**His smile grew wide as he gently nodded his head in understanding before replying," It's quite understandable. I often enjoy those moments with your mother as well. **

**I had found a new quiet respect for my father in that moment. I had always known he loved my mother and the rest of the family too, but in that moment I knew when it comes to your soulmate there is so much more to feel. There is emotion deeper than any person can possibly fathom.**

**After my father left, I gathered my clothes and laid them on the bed then went to take a shower. When I came out of the shower, I looked at Bella who was still asleep but beautifully spread out on my side of the bed. She was laying on her back with her legs bent and twisted to one side one arm stretched out like she was reaching for me and the other bent up beside her head. Her hair looked like a chocolate pillow as ir spread out around her head and face.**

**I wanted nothing more than to get right back in bed and crawl on top of her and wake up her up by planting kisses on her lips, cheeks and neck until she woke up. Once she was awake, I wanted to kiss her deeply and passionately until she was moaning and writhing underneath me as our bodies sliently begged the other to amke us whole. Bella looked so peaceful as she slept though, I couldn't find it within me to disturb her just for my own selfish pleasure. I decicded instead to get dressed and make my way downstairs and out to my mother's rose garden. I picked a white rose with just a touch of pink on the edges of the petals took it back in the house and up to my room.**

**I layed the rose on the nightstand while I wrote Bella a note and left it laying under the rose so she would see both of them when she awoke. I kissed her softly on the lips before leaving to go out and start my day.**

**Bella POV**

**I hadn't intended on sleeping so late. I awoke at 10 a.m. according to the clock on Edward's dresser. I laid looking around in the quiet room and realized how comfortable it felt to be waking up in his bed. I had slept good the night before last but last night, I had slept even better. I couldn't get over how it had seemed like I had been waking up here forever. It also made me think how very much I wanted to continue waking up here. With it being solate in the morning, I knew Edward would have been awake and gone ou o work hours ago but that didn't stop me from missing his presence.**

**I slid up in bed and looked over to the nightstand on his side of the bed and found the rose and note he left for me.**

**Bella,**

**I knew I wouldn't be here when you awoke but I wanted you to know you were on my mind. I can't tell you in words how much it meant to me to be able to hold you last night and wake up with you beside me this morning. You are truly an angel sent straight from heaven. **

**Edward**

**It took a minute to realize that tears had formed and were running down my cheeks as I read his sweet, beautiful wods and thoughts. Never had any man touched my heart and made me feel like this. I know that no matter what happens no man will ever be able to comapre to Edward.**

**I got out of bed and went to my own room and took out my book of keepsakes. I gently plucked the petals from the rose and placed them in heart shape in the middle of the page. When I could, I wanted to get a picture of Edward and place it inside the heart I had made with the rose petals.**

**I put my book away and gathered up my clothes for today. I knew Edward had a surprise for me but I wasn't sure what it entailed as he was being very secretive about it so to be on the safe side I chose casual clothing to wear but nice enough to wear out also. I picked a strawberry red, peasant shirt and a denim A-line skirt that stopped right at my knees and boots. The shirt was cotton with a lace overlay and had a fitted bodice with cap sleepves while the shirt fit my hips and flared out at the bottom.**

**After picking out my clothes I got a shower before going downstairs. I could hear Esme talking to someone as I walked through a downstairs hallway. I passed an open door and saw her sitting behind a desk and talking on the phone. Not wanting to disturb her since she was busy I made my way on through the hall to the kitchen. I had slept through breakfast. I wasn't hungry but I was thirsty and wanted some juice. I found Connor and Lauren working in the kitchen.**

**" Good morning.", I greeted pleasantly.**

**" Good morning, Miss Swan. How are you this morning? Would you like me to get you anything?", he asked.**

**" I am fine, thank you for asking, Connor, and yes some juice would be nice, please."**

**" Well if we aren't just Little Miss Mary Sunshine this morning.", Lauren snarled. I simply smiled in return nothing was going to ruin my day not even her sour attitude.**

**Connor got my juice for me. I took it out to the deck and sat down on the swing to drink it. A few minutes later, I was joined by Alice and Rose.**

**" Wow, You and Edward must have stayed up really late last night, huh?", said Alice grinning.**

**I felt my face get warm from the blood rushing to my cheeks as I sat there looking at the floor. " Yes, miss thang, for your information we were up quite late. We we were talking.", I said.**

**" Yes, but what part of your body were talking with?", Rosalie asked with a smirking grin.**

**I blushed even harder at her insinuations. I couldn't help it. I knew it was all in fun though and that they were happy that Edward was happy. They weren't doing it to be mean or degrade our budding relationship. I had never connected with women my own age easily, until now. I was so happy and excited to be able to say I now had girlfriends to talk to.**

**We sat chatting for quite sometime, Alice was trying to convince me to go shopping with her. I was in the middle of trying to explain I couldn't leave, when Edward came up on the porch.**

**" It looks to me like you lovely ladies might be conspiring. It makes me nervous and wonder what it's about.", he said smiling.**

**" I am trying to convince your girlfriend to go shopping with me today, but she keeps making excuses.", Alice explained.**

**" She's not making excuses, Alice. I made plans for she and I today.", Edward told her in my defense.**

**" Ohhh, and what might those plans consist of might we ask?", Rosalie said.**

**" They are a surprise for Bella, so no, you may not ask, Rosalie. You will just have to wait until Bella tells you what it was after I give it to her.", Edward explained while laughing at Rosalie's pouting face.**

**" That's not fair! How come we can't know, Edward? You know I can't stand being in the dark. You can take us to the side and tell us so Bella can't hear. We promise not to tell her.", Alice whined.**

**Edward remained unphased and continued to sit smiling at all of our pouting faces now. After a few minutes he outright laughed before asking," Do you girls really think pouting is going to work on me? Alice, do you really think I am going to tell you what the surprise is when I know how hard it is for you to keep a secret?"**

**" Well, how come you can't tell me? You know I can keep one.", Rosalie complined.**

**Edward just laughed again and kissed my pouting lips before telling me he would come to get me soon and going into the house.**

**" You know, Edward, it isn't smart to upset the majority of the women that live in this house. You know what they say about payback!", Alice shouted after him.**

**" I love him, but he can be such a butt,sometimes.", Rosalie stated.**

**Esme POV**

**After my phone call, I sat in my office working on the details of a new case for a needy child. A six year old little girl had just become an orphan. Her mother was a drug addict and had overdosed while her father was unknown. Alexis is her name and she would be put in one of the homes I Carlisle and I sponser. He and I as sponsers made sure all the children in our two shelters had whatever they needed. **

**I took a break after a few minutes of rading over the file that had been composed and delivered to me this morning. I had seen Bella walk by while I was on the phone and now I could hear her chatting with Alice and Rosalie and Edward. I couldn't hear all that was said but I knew they were all pouting about something he wouldn't tell them. He was laughing as he entered my office.**

**" What did you do to amke those girls pout like that?", I couldn't help but ask.**

**" Oh, don't worry mom, nothing too major. I have a surprise planned for Bella later on today and I won't tell Alice and Rose what it is.", he explained.**

**I laughed too, as I pulled him in my arms and hugged him." Son, I am so glad to see you so happy. Bella is really is a special young woman. I couldn't ask for anyone better for you."**

**" I couldn't agree more, mom.", he answered as he hugged me in return. " I need to go tell Connor to prepare a picnic basket. I'm taking Bella out riding this afternoon."**

**"Oh! that sounds lovely, son. I'm sure she will love it. I know he was in the kitchen just a little while ago, but I heard him tell Lauren he was going to have to go grocery shopping today."**

**" Well hopefully, I can catch him before he leaves, because if not I'll have to wait until he returns. I'm no trusting Lauren to do something like that.", he sighed.**

**It was hard to imagine that one man could bring out so much rivalry in the women he came across. Of course, this was Edward I was talking about. He was a true Cullen man. I was told by Carlisle's mother on my wedding day how hard it was to capture the heart of a Cullen man. She told me she knew I was something special to have captured Carlisle's heart and that if I had sons that took after their father I was in for it. Now I know what she was talking about.**

**Edward has had many women chasing after him but he refused to slow down and let himself be caught in their nets. I know Bella is the right one for Edward because she has truly captured his heart. I could help but smile as I watched him walk down the hallway to the kitchen to see if he could find Connor. I could aslo understand his choice not to trust Lauren to make the picnic that he wanted for his and Bella's outing.**

**Lauren was only one of the many who has chased Edward although I think she may have been chasing him much longer than some of the others. I certainly can't forget Tanya Denali, she's been chasing Edward since their Freshman year in college. At one point I thought she might have convinced him to give in, but thankfully he wasn't easily led and enticed by her facade. On the outside she was very beautiful and had a sweet face, but on the inside she was cold, cunning and heartless. She was only after a man who had looks and money and was willing to give her free rein. Edward was definitely good looking and yes, I can say that even though he is my own son. He definitely has money even aside from his inheritance and the family's fortune, but he is not a man who will give a woman, especially one like Tanya free rein. Bella on the other hand may be the one to change his views when it comes to that.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi there, I'm sorry it's been awhile since I updated. I am in the process of moving and I've had the flu as well, so I hope you all will bare with me and forgive me. I hope you all like this chapter. I thought what Edward did was incrdeibly sweet. What do you all think. **

**Chapter 15: Riding, Picnics and Surprises**

**Edward POV**

**I left mom's office after hugging her and silently thanking her for her love and support in my choice to be with Bella. It meant alot to me to have the family's support but my mom's support was the gold medal for me. I am her youngest after all and I knew it was going to be hard to find someone she would truly except. My mother was not a snob by any means but she simply wanted the best for her boys and Bella is by far the very best in both of our opinions.**

**I made my way to the kitchen. Lauren was there unloading the dishwasher and putting disahes away. She turned around when she heard me enter the room. **

**She smiled wide as she greeted me."Good afternoon, Edward." I suppose from the tone she used and the way she drew it out, she thought she was being sexy. I was not in the least bit impressed so I ignored it. " Good afternoon, Lauren. Where is Connor?", I asked.**

**" He's gone out grocery shopping. Is there anything I can do for you?", she asked stressing the anything hoping I would respond to the double meaning. I shivered she honestly made my skin crawl.**

**" No. I'll simply wait until he gets back.", I replied then left her standing there staring and disappointed. I went back to the stables for awhile longer. once I was finished I came back to see if Connor had made it back and fortunately for me he had. I spoke to him and told him what I needed him to do.**

**" Of course, sir. I'll get to work on that right away.", Connor said as he started washing his hands.**

**" Whatever you do, Connor, under no circumstances is Lauren to put her hands on that basket or even have knowledge that you are preparing it for me and Bella.", I told him.**

**" Yes, Mr. Edward, I completely understand.", he replied.**

**" Thank you, Connor. When you are finished you are to take that basket straight to my mother or to Alice, or Rosalie.", I said as I turned to leave again.**

**I know some people call me a snob even my own brothers at times. I knew why they did it. Lauren wouldn't be so bad if she had a different attitude and wasn't so sickeningly fake. I don't pay attention to all that superficial crap. I look at what goes on on the inside of a person, that is what matters to me the most, it always has because that is how I was raised. I know there are people out there who would say that because I have money I would look down on people who didn't. Lauren is one of those people who has never had money and wants it badly. I know she's had it rough but she could change somethings and be a better person instead of letting her circumstances get the better of her. From what Bella has told me of herself her childhood was no picnic and she has remained to stay the same and treats people the way she wants to be treated.**

**I went back outside. The girls were still where I left them and yes, unfotunately still pouting. I found it humorous though. They looked so cute with their arms folded across their chests and their bottom lips poking out. **

**I couldn't resist stopping and kissing Bella's pouting lips on my way back to the stable. She responded by playfully slapping me away and making me laugh." Awww, my poor Bella is mad because she can't get her way.", I said mocking her. " I'm a woman and it's my perogitive to pout if I want to.", she replied and kissed me back. " I'm headed back to the stables but I'll be back for you in awhile.", I said as I gave her one last kiss.**

**Alice POV**

**It was so wonderful to see Edward and Bella together. They were the perfect match for each other. It was such a nice change to see Edward be happy go lucky and carefree when normally he would be quiet and brooding. Bella was without a doubt the best thing to ever happen to him.**

**" You know Bella, you let him get away with once he'll do it again.", I said grinning.**

**" Yes, I know but I can't seem to help myself. He's just to hard to resist and I know he is just trying to do something nice for me so I'm not gonna hold it against him.", she replied.**

**" Yep, it's official, "The Cullen Man Charm" strikes again.", Rosalie said making all of us crack up laughing.**

**" Well ladies, I hate to break up the party but I have some errands I have got to run so I will talk to you later.", I said as I got up to leave.**

**" Yeah, I've got to get upstairs and grade those papers and get ready for school on Monday.", Rosalie said.**

**" I'm gonna go see if Esme needs help with anything while I wait for Edward to come back.", Bella told us.**

**With that we parted ways. I went upstairs and got my purse and keys and headed out to run my errands. One of which was going to my design shop in town. Rosalie went upstairs to her office to grade papers for her 8th grade Math class. Bella went to see Esme who was still working in her office.**

**Bella POV**

**I was very excited to get the surprise Edward had promised so to kill sometime I decided to see if Esme needed any help. I found her in her office going over a case file.**

**" Hi Esme.", I greeted her with a smile." Is there anything I can help with? I have some free time while I wait on Edward to get back."**

**She smiled in return before answering," Bella, dear how sweet of you to offer. As a matter of fact you can. We have a new case that just opened up and I have been busy reading over the case file and have not had time to get any planning done for the next big event that is coming up."**

**" You mean the barbaque and fireworks show that will be here at the ranch next month?", I asked. **

**" Yes, that's the one. I can't believe how fast time has slipped by and how little I have been able to get done in preparation for it. I am usually a month ahead on these kinds of things.", she explained.**

**" Well just tell me what you need me to do and I'll be happy to do it.", I told her.**

**Esme smiled and thanked me then gave me a list of things that needed to be done. I looked over it and took notice she had listed things that needed to be done each week leading up to the bbq. I started with week one of course and got to work on it. I had alot of things done and more to do when Edward came in to get me.**

**" Are you ready for your surprise, love?", he asked as he came in the door of Esme's office. " Yes, I am more than ready. The suspense is killing me.", I told him as I rose from my chair.**

**" I hope you two have fun on your adventure.", Esme told us as we were walking out the door.**

**He had his arm around my waist holding m close to him as we walked down to the stable. I loved the feeling he gave me inside. I could feel the flutter of butterflies in my stomach as I wondered what on earth he could have planned for me. I knew it was most likely hopeless to ask but I thought I'd try once more to get him to tell me what he had planned. It was to no avail.**

**" Bella, you are just simply gonna have to wait, love. I promise the wait will be worth it." he told me smiling as he placed a kiss on my cheek.**

**We arrived at the stable and walked in and through it to the other side. Two horses were saddled and waiting. Edward, being the gentlemen he is helped me mount mine before he got on his own horse. It had been quite sometime since I had ridden but I felt like I had come home was I was seated in the sadde. I watched silently as Edward got situated before turning his attention to me. **

**" Ready to ride, love? Are you comfortable?", he asked.**

**" I'm ready and yes I'm comfortable even though it has been years since I have ridden. I feel like I am home.", I told him.**

**" Alright then, let's get moving.", he said as we gently spuurred the horses to move.**

**We rode and talked for quite some time before we stopped on top of a hill covered in lush, green grass. A grove of oak trees made a wall along one edge of side. It was a beautiful place. From where we were you could see for miles. The knee high grass flowed in the breeze and you could hear a river or brooke bubbling over the rocks in the distance. I had found another paradise beside the one I found when I was in Edward's arms.**

**" Here we are, love.", Edward said as he dismounted and came to help me down from my horse.**

**After taking the reins of both horses, he led them over to the tree farthest away from us and tied the two horses to it. Once that was done he bent over to retrieve a picnic basket from behind another tree as well as a huge blanket.**

**He spread the blanket out then reached out and pulled me to him. After hugging me and kissing me gently he guided me down onto the blanket. He began pulling things from the basket and laying them out, once he was seated next to me. I watched Edward as got everything set up, and once that was done we ate and talked. After we were finished eating, I leaned back against a tree and had Edward lay down with his head in my lap and I played with his hair while we talked more.**

**Edward POV**

**I was so pleased with how the afternoon was working out. Here Bella and I were in one of my most cherished spots on the ranch. It was the place I came to often just to be alone when I needed a get away. I spent many nights here as a boy with my father and brothers camping. I am glad I could share it with Bella now. She seemed to be the kind of girl who could and would really appreciate the beauty of it.**

**I am so relaxed right now as I lay with my head in Bella's lap and feel her fingers play in my hair. I never imagined I would find a gilr like her that I could have these kind of simple but most pleasurable experiences with.**

**" You look a little lost in your thoughts there stud. If I give you a penny will you share them with me?",she asked. I couldn't help chuckle before I answered. " I was just thinking about how this afternoon has turned out so pleasurable for us. I was also thinking how nice it is to have such a beautiful comapnion to share one of my most cherished spots with."**

**Bella smiled sweetly at me and continued playing in my hair. I could have gone to sleep like that but I didn't want to waste our time that we had by sleeping so I raised up and got to my feet and walked over to my horse.**

**" Where are you going, honey?", Bella asked. I knew she was wondering what I was up to.**

**" Well as good as that was feeling, love, I would have been asleep in no time and I don't want to fall asleep and not be able to enjoy our alone time. Plus this another part of your surprise that I want to give you.", I explained as I walked back over to her with my guitar.**

**I sat back down in front of her and started strumming to find the tune I wanted. Once I found the right note I started singing.**

**Our love is unconditional**

**We knew it from the start**

**I see it in your eyes**

**You can feel it from my heart**

**From here on after**

**Let's stay the way we are right now**

**And share all the love and laughter**

**That a lifetime will allow**

**I cross my heart and promise too**

**Give all I've got to give **

**To make all your dreams come true**

**In all the world**

**You'll never find**

**A love as true as mine**

**You will always be the miracle**

**That makes my life complete**

**And as long as there's a breath in me**

**I'll make yours just as sweet**

**As we look into the future**

**It's as far as we can see**

**So let's make each tomorrow**

**Be the best that it can be**

**I cross my heart and promise too**

**Give all I've got to give **

**To make all your dreams come true**

**In all the world**

**You'll never find**

**A love as true as mine**

**And if along the way**

**We find a day it starts to storm**

**You've got the promise of my love**

**To keep you warm**

**In all the world**

**You'll never find**

**A love as true as mine**

**A love as true as mine**

**I finished the song and looked up at Bella not knowing what kind of reaction she would have. I was hoping she would like it but you never know. When I looked up there were tears in her eyes and a few coming down her cheeks and she was smiling. I took tht as a good sign.**

**Bella POV**

**I couldn't help the tears that flooded my eyes and rolled down my cheeks as I listened to Edward sing to me. I was touched by the depth of the words he sang because I knew from the look on his face he was serious. He told me in a way that no other had ever told me that he loved me.**


	16. Chapter 16: Plans & Secret Meetings

**Chapter 16: Plans & Secret Meetings**

**Jacob POV**

**I was furious that Cullen had gotten the best of me at the bar. I was pissed too that Bella had gotten away from me. She is a hottie and I would love to get up in her. I know she would be a good lay.**

**I don't have time to focus on that right now though I am more focused on getting Cullen off the land I need. This is what brings me to visit the Cullen ranch. I had to come find out from my personal spy what was going on. I hadn't gotten any news from him in awhile and I am getting impatient.**

**Mike POV **

**" What the are you doing here, boss?" , I asked as I looked at the clock and saw it was after 1 a.m.**

**" I'm here because I haven't heard from you in quite sometime. I want to know how you are progressing in our plans to ruin the Cullens."**

**" Well, I heard Carlisle and Edward talking the other day while they were working and Edward said he was not going to give up the land. He is going to fight for what belongs to him." , I told Jacob.**

**" What about the plans to get Miss Swan away from him. I have a feeling that he is quite fond of her and would give up everything else if it meant keeping her safe and away from any big bad wolves.", Jacob explained.**

**" I guess this would be the time to step up the plans for getting Miss Swan's attention then.", I said smiling as ideas went through my head for doing just that.**

**" I don't care what you do or how you do it but you see to it that Cullen gets distracted. I want that land and I want it soon. I am leaving but I expect you to report very soon and tell me that problem has been solved."**

**" Yes, sir.", I said to Jaob's retreating figure.**

**He left and I went back to bed and let the visions of what I am going to do to Miss Swan and how much I am going to enjoy it.**

**Jacob POV**

**I left and returned home thinking about the pleasure of defeating the Cullens. Maybe this time I would get rid of them and Miss Swan once and for all. I know Bella didn't have a smuch to do with this as the Cullens did but she was part of it. Her family went back as far as mine and the Cullens did. The Swans thought they were all that because they were the law and had the law in their back pockets. If Charlie Swan had minded his own damn business he might still be alive today. **

**My father died in jail because of Charlie Swan and I vowed to make them all pay for that including Bella. She had already lost her father but I wanted her to pay in more ways than one and I don't care how it happens. I could tell by the look on Mike's face he was going to enjoy his part in all of this, well at least until I stab him in the back and make it look like it was all his doing. When he has done his job and I don't need him anymore, then I'll just make sure he goes away so nothing can be traced back to me.**

**Eric POV**

**I couldn't believe what I was hearing. It was hard to believe that Mike was working for Jacob Black. I could hear Mike making plans with Tyler. They were discussing how they planned to get their hands on Miss Swan and the things they were going to do to her and was even planning to trap Mr. Edward and amke him watch.**

**I never knew the two of them were so black hearted and money hungry. Miss Swan seemed be a very nice girl and I know Mr. Edward cares an awful lot about her. She is very beautiful. I decided that I can't live with something like this on my conscience. I have to find a way to let the Cullens know what is going on. **

**I listened as Mike and Tyler continued to talk and it made me sick to my stomach the things they were saying. I couldn't believe I had actually considered them friends. I know I am not fond of the Cullens but nobody deserved what was gonna happen if I didn't find a way to tell them what was happening. I knew I had to be careful though because if Mike and Tyler found out I knew they wouldn't hesitate to get rid of me too. I went to sleep thinking of a way I could get to Edward and let him know what was going on.**

**It has been a week since I heard Mike and Tyler talking. I still haven't had a chance to talk to any of the Cullens about what I heard. It has rained all week and they haven't been in the stables much.**

**Edward has been making lots of vet calls to other ranches and farms. Emmett has been gone on a business trip to check out getting more equipment for the dojo & gym he and Jasper run. It's basically for the kids in the homes that Carlisle and Esme sponser that don't have parents and can't afford to go other places. Jasper is a martial arts teacher and Emmett teaches boxing. They also have programs to get kids off the streets and bring them in and teach them discipline and self defense. Esme and the other women have been getting ready for the Bbq that's coming up and Carlisle runs the clinic for the homes keeping all those kids healthy.**

**This was now Friday and Edward and Carlisle were in the office talking about things that needed to be done to get the stables and horses ready for the bbq. It was customary that the kids get horseback rides while attending the bbq as one of their activities. **

**I saw this as my chance to talk to them while Tyler and Mike were gone to the feed store and went to the office. The door was open so I walked in and was greeted Carlisle.**

**" Hello Eric. How are you and what can we do for you?", he asked.**

**" Hi, Mr. Cullen, I need to talk to you, sir and to you too .", I told them. I was nervous as I stood there in front of them with my palms sweating. I was also silently praying that they would believe me.**

**" Ok, well what do you need to talk about, Eric?", Edward asked.**

**" Well umm, what I am about to tell you may sound unbelievable but it's true. I overheard Tyler and Mike talking last Thursday night. Thay are up to no good. I wanted to tell you about it without them around. If they find out that I know and I told they will come after me too.", I explained.**

**Suddenly a fierce look was on both of their faces, but Edward was now towering over me and his voice a low growl as he asked." What do you mean come after you too? Exactly what were they saying?"**

**" Eric, it's alright just tell us what you heard. I assure you no harm will come to you.", Carlisle said trying to sooth me. I'll admit I was literally shaking in my boots as I looked at Edward's face and his large frame looming over me.**

**" They are planning to do something to hurt Miss Swan and e-e-even capture you Mr. Edward and incapacitate you and make you watch what they do to her.", I started to stutter I was so scared of the look and body language of Edward as his fist came down on the edge of the desk.**

**I couldn't help but flinch when he yelled," They plan to do what!? What the fuck? Who the fuck do they think they are?"**

**Carlisle walked over and put a hand on Edward's shoulder before speaking softly. " Edward, calm down, son. We are gonna get to the bottom of this and then we will deal with it. Nothing is going to get solved if you give this poor boy a heart attack by screaming in his face. He is here to help us by telling us what he has heard."**

**" Yes, I know that and Eric I apologize. I know it's not your fault those two are no good, low down, scoundrels. What else did you hear? Do you know if they came up with this own their own or what their purpose fo doing this might be?", Edward asked.**

**" All I know is Mike is working with someone else to double cross you. They seem to think that if you are distracted by taking care of Miss Swan that they will get away with it. I knew I had to tell you. It's obvious how much you care for her and I don't want something like this on my conscience.", I explained.**

**" Of course and thank you for coming forward, Eric. We appreciate the risk you are taking but rest assured as I said before no harm will come to you or anyone else except the parties responsible. We will take care of it.", Carlisle said.**

**" Thank you, sir. I feel much better for speaking up. Miss Swan is a lovely woman and she doesn't deserve to be hurt. I'll leave now and return to my work.", I told them and then left.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: A Family Meeting**

**Carlisle POV**

**I can't remember ever seeing Edward so angry before. I knew he was a quiet sort of person and always put his family first. I take pride in that fact as it showed tht Esme and I had done a good job raising our sons to be the fine young men they are.**

**The look on Edward's face as Eric revealed what was said between Mike and Tyler was muderous. I was actually afraid of what might be going through his mind. Edward was very protective of his family but now that Bella had come into his life he was even more so. He reguarded her and treated her like the world's most precious, one-of-a-kind gemstone. I must say I had to agree.**

**I will not say that I was not contemplating the vile act of killing my ownself. I count myself among the gentle souls. I am not easily angered and generally laid back and easy going. However when it comes to wife and children it's wholly different story. I will not stand for threats against them of course my anger will not hold a candle to Esme's should she find out what is going on. A whole pride of mother lions with cubs would not comapre to Esme's ferocity when it comes to her children being threatened. God help any soul who tangles with her. Now that I think of it this from her is where our sons get their protective nature.**

**A family meeting would have to be called tonight. I wanted everyone to be on alert. **

**A Few Hours Later....**

**Edward POV**

**I was still seething even hours later over what Eric had revealed to dad and I. It was hard to know which made me the most angry the fact that my family and I had been betrayed or the fact that I really couldn't do much of anything at the present time about it.**

**Anyway, the whole family is gathered in the library to talk and discuss what we are going to do.**

**" Carlisle, what is going on darling?", mom asked.**

**" Today while Edward and I were in the office at the stable we were told some very disturbing news. It effects the whole family but most specifically Edward and Bella are the ones who have been targeted.", dad explained.**

**I saw the fury immediately engulf my mother's whole being. Her posture became rigid, her jaw became set and her eyes held all of blazing fires of hell. Only very few times I had ever seen my mother like this. It was scary especially if you were on the receiving end of it.**

**" What...Who...Why this family...Why my children?", mom asked.**

**" Apparently, Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley are working for someone else and who ever this is have targeted Edward and Bella. To answer the question as to why this family I can't tell you, dear, because I don't know.", dad said.**

**I looked down at Bella her face was pale as a ghost and her eyes big as saucers. I couldn't help but pull her as close to my side as I could. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head.**

**" Don't worry, love, Dad and myself as well as Emmett and Jasper will make sure nothing happens to you. I'll die before I let any harm come to you. You are my life now.", I told her.**

**She nodded in silent acknowledgement that she heard me as large tear drops rolled down her cheeks. It tore my heart open to see her like this but in the next she was a furious and ferocious lioness.**

**Her eyes became slits and her voice low and hissing. " If that rat bastar thinks he is going to do this to me and this family he has another thing coming."**

**I wasn't sure what or who she was reffering to but the determination on her face and in her body language was frightening to see. **

**She pulled away from me and turned to face the room before speaking. " I have a very strong suspicion that Jacob Black is behind all of this, Edward. It all adds up. First because of our past being intertwined and your family and his family being long time enemies. You see there are things none of you are aware of about my past. Jacob's father and my father were both on the police force. Jacob's father outranked my own father. There was a case that envolved most of the highest ranking officers. Somehow information was being leaked out about the case, vital information that was helping the criminals to keep evading the police. My father started investigating trying to figure out what was going on. He found out that Billy Black was involved in the leak and when he got too close they set him up to be killed. That is why I hate the Blacks so much. After my father's death, all the things he had uncovered came to light and Jacob's father as well as some of those other high ranking policemen were tired and convicted and sent to jail."**

**I was shocked as was the rest of the family. It also made me think about why Jacob Black would be out to get our family.**

**" Dad, doesn't it all seem to add up? I mean with all Bella just told us and all the things we know about Jacob's family. Think about it. Jacob's family has been trying to get a hold of that land that we have next to one of their oil fields for ages and we refuse to let it go. It stands to reason that if he would be willing to go after Bella as a distraction. I inadvertently gave him what he needed theat night at the bar when I defended her. I let him know in a round about way that I have a claim on her.", I explained.**

**" You're right, son it does add up. He thinks that going after Bella will distract us from other business and he will be able to slip in the backdoor so to speak.", dad said.**

**" So are we all on the same page here in thinking that it's Jacob Black that Mike and Tyler are working for?", Emmett asked.**

**" It appears that way, Em.", I answered.**

**" Well Bella was right when she said he's got another thing coming. Jacob Black just majorly fucked up. Nobody threatens my little brother and his woman or any other memeber of our family. The bastard is going down."**

**" Dad, I think it would be a good idea to beef up the security sytem add some hidden cameras in the stable and the surrounding work areas. We need to make sure Mike and Tyler are away from the house when we do this.", Jasper said. I could tell he was in fighting mode. He had always had an amazing talent for stategizing.**

**" Yes, Jasper I agree. I also think it's a good idea that none of you ladies be out alone. If you go riding have one of us men with you. If you go shopping or to run errands go as a group or at least two of you always be together.", dad explained.**

**All of them nodded in agreement. After the meeting was over we started to go our seprate ways. Mom and Dad stayed in the library to read and relax while the rest of us started down the hallway to do our own things. Alice was in the lead when she stopped short causing the rest of us to do the same.**

**" Hey ya'll, I have a beyond brilliant idea!", she announced and continued," We are all in need of some major relaxtion after that intense meeting. Why don't we all go put on our swim suits and go for nice relaxing swim?"**

**" That sounds like a really good idea, Alice.", Bella said.**

**"Ohhhh yeah, I'm all for seeing my Rosie in a skimpy bikini", Emmett announced grinning and rubbing his palms together.**

**" Of course you would be all for anything that resembles getting naked or the next thing to it, Emmett.", Jasper said laughing.**

**"I'm all for the relaxing part that's for sure and I can't say I'm exactly against seeing Bella in a bikini either", I said as I hugged her from behind while I placed a kiss under her ear.**

**" Who said I am going to wear a bikini? I might prefer one those granny type swimsuits, Edward.", she said teasing me.**

**" You wouldn't really do that, would you? You know how I love seeing and feeling your beautiful, creamy skin displayed, love.", I replied as I ran my bottom lip out in pout making the 3 girls giggle.**

**" Ohhhh, you big baby, I'll wear a bikini just for you since I can't ressit that incredible pout.", she said.**

**I smiled and kissed her then we all went to our rooms to change into our swim suits. Bella changed in my bathroom while I changed in the bedroom. **

**A few minutes later I was wearing my hunter green, Nike swim trunks. Bella came out of the bathroom wearing an eggplant colored bikini. It made her skin look luminous and sooo lucsious. The bra part had binding under and around the cups that helped push her already ample cleavage up. I couldn't help the images that flooded my mind. I imagined holding her close to me in the pool with her legs locked tightly around my waist which would put her clevage at just the right hieght for dipping my face into. I imagined dipping into her valley with my tongue where I would lick and then suck making her moan.**

**I felt my body react to my thoughts and felt it react even more when I thought about her hot wet core pressed tight against my stomach while wearing those bottoms that were cut high over her hips and just did cover her mound and was nearly a thong in the back. God she was so trying to kill me.**

**Bella walked over to me her hips swaying back and forth gently hypnotizing me. I swallowed hard and tried to stop the thoughts forming in my mind that was causing the massive tent erecting in my swim trunks.**

**Once she reached me, Bella slid her tiny hands over my bare chest letting her fingertips flick over my nipples. I groaned loudly wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her up tight against me.**

**" Oh my, it seems you have a big problem there, stud. I take it you like what you see. Am I right? Would you like me to take care of it for you?", she asked with a seductive tone that made me shiver.**

**" Bella, I won't lie and say that I wouldn't love it because I know I most definitely would but everyone is waiting on us and if I am going to make love to you I want to take my time and not be rushed. I certainly won't take from you without giving back.", I told her.**

**I knew I was going to severely regret that decision but when it came time for Bella and I to be intimate I wanted everything to be perfect. I was going to worship her body from head to toe and make sure she knows without a doubt what she means to me.**

**" Alright then, but the offer stands. If you aren't going to take me up on it though we'd better get out of here.", Bella told me.**

**I did kiss her though before taking her hand and leading her from the room. We reached the library the same time as every one else and made our way out the french doors.**

**Alice turned the jets on in the jacuzzi while Rosalie put all our towels and robes in the warmer. Emmett turned on the lights in the pool while Jasper turned on some music.**

**Our pool was olympic sized. Mom had it designed to dad's specifications because he likes to keep the same body shape he had when he was on his high school swim team. It was huge.**

**It had round steps going down into it. **

**On one side chaise lounges sat in a straight line for sunbathing. On the other side that was next to the house was a waterfall spilling into it surrounded by lush foliage. **

**On the end with the diving board was a sauna with one way glass. You could see out when you were in there but no one could see in. Yes, it was designed that way for the reason you're thinking. **

**On the other end where the steps were was the out side kitchen and grill. All state of the art griling and smoking equipment. Industrial refrigerators and coolers fully stocked with any kind of food and drinks you could want. **

**A long bar sepreated the cooking area from the seating area and had bar stools lined up so people could sit. The seating area was quite large also having twelve table and chair sets that would seat 4 people each. The floor was slate grey ceramic tile with a white marble pattern running through it. **

**The pool house was as large as a small cottage and it was located on th side of the pool with the lounges on it. When you stepped into the pool house off to the right was the doorway leading to four changing rooms and one bathroom. The main room had a large fluffy couch against the wall opposite the door. **

**On the left end of the room was the floor to ceiling entertainment center which housed a giant state of the art stereo system and thousands of cd's. A door that led to another bathroom and linen closet was at the end of that wall.**

**After we had everything set up, everybody got in the pool and swam for awhile. We talked and played games like 20 questions, Truth or Dare which was quite interesting while we took turns switching out the music.**

**The girls got chilly and got in the jacuzzi. Jasper, Emmett and I talked strategy until we were interrupted by loud moans coming from the girls.**

**Our attention was immediately on the three of them. we watched spell bound when we saw Bella stretched out on her stomach on the side of the jacuzzi with Alice massaging her legs and Rosalie massaging her shoulders and back.**

**My massive tent was reconstructing as I watched and listened. It was that they were trying to make it look erotic but it just was. I chanced a glance at Emmett and Jasper they had the same spellbound look as I did.**

**" Guys.. um.. are we all in the same freaky dream or is that really happening?", Jasper asked.**

**" If this is a dream don't anybody even think about waking me up.", Emmett told Jasper and I.**

**" I have to agree that is pretty damn hot even if it does make slightly jealous that their hands are not mine making my girlfriend moan like that.", I said.**

**Bella opened her eyes and looked at me and smiled. I know she knew what effect her moans were having on me. I noticed Jasper and Emmett trying to discreetly adjust themselves out of the corner of my eye.**

**Alice POV**

**It was plain to see what kind of effect our little act was having on the guys. We were driving them nuts. Once Rosalie and I were through with Bella Rosalie laid down. Bella set to work massaging her shoulders and back while I did her legs.**

**We knew Bella was dying for Edward to give in and make love to her but he was being stubborn. So the three of us came up with this idea to get him so worked up tht once he had her alone he would take advantage of it.**

**We could tell by her moans that it had worked he was sporting major wood once we were through. I am sure by the time w are completely finished he will snatch her up and run to his room and we won't see them for at least two days.**

**It didn't escape my notice that Jasper and Emmett were enjoying it too.**

**Esme's POV**

**Carlisle and I were in the library reading. It was something that we enjoyed doing together as we could be quiet but yet still enjoy each other's company.**

**For awhile we could hear the slight rucous the kids were making. It was nice to hear them all enjoying themselves even though we had endured some unpleasantness this evening.**

**It was also nice to know that Edward was not the odd man out anymore even though it was of his own choosing. I stopped reading and walked over to the window to look out.**

**I couldn't help but laugh when I saw our three boys frozen as they watched the girls give each other massages.**

**" What are you laughing at darling? What are those kids up to out there? They've suddenly gotten quite.", Carlisle asked me.**

**"O... oh Carlisle you have go to see this. It's hilarious.", I told him as I laughed.**

**He walked over to get a look for himself and he too busted out laughing.**

**" Oh my they are really getting a show aren't they? I don't think I've ever seen Edward look like that.", Carlisle stated.**

**" Me either. My poor baby, he looks like he can't make up his mind if he wants to snatch Bella up and run or join in.", I said still giggling.**

**" Jasper and Emmett don't seem to be faring much better than Edward. Those three girls are certainly something else. Our boys will never be bored that is for sure. You women ought to be ashamed putting us men through such torture."**

**" What torture are you talking about, Carlisle? How is watching those girls give each other massages torturing the boys?", I asked curious.**

**" Esme, my love, you can be so naieve to have been married for so long and have 3 grown sons. Those girls are doing that on purpose to get the boys to have that exact reaction. Like I said pure torture the same torture it is for me to see you in some skimpy lingerae or when we were younger and you would wear short skirts or dresses and tell me you weren't wearing panties while we were out in public.", he explained.**

**I smiled thinking back to those times that we had. I had loved doing those things to always keep my husband guessing and on his toes. It worked obviously since we have three sons.**

**Carlisle POV**

**I couldn't help but laugh when I saw what was going on outside. The girls had the boys attention in more ways than one. I fondly remember Esme doing things to get my attention too and she still does even today. I love her more everyday than the one before. There is nothing I wouldn't do for her just as I knew there was nothing my sons would not do for their own loves.**

**I couldn't help the sudden feeling of needing to pull Esme away from the windows and kiss her deeply and passionately while holding her tightly against me.**

**She had no trouble getting the same reaction out of me now as she did when we were first married. She was even more beautiful now than then. I had every man's dream right beside me everyday. I had a wonderful, loving wife, who made a beautiful home for me and gave me three of the world's best sons a man could ask for.**

**I am truly a blessed man.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Rosalie POV

It was so funny watching the guys. We knew what we were doing to them. We also knew Bella wanted Edward to make a move already and he was being stubborn because he didn't want her to think he just wanted her for sex.

She knew that but it was hard to convince him that she knew that. So we came up with this plan that would make it very hard for him to resist any longer. Alice and I also knew we would reap benefits from it as well.

It was Alice's turn after me. We were all moaning and making senual sounds the guys were on the verge of breaking down. Edward looked like he couldn't make up his mind wether or not to grab Bella and run or join in.

I knew from Emmett's look I was in for long hard wild ride. Jasper well let's just say wasn't faring too well. He looked like a wet starving puppy looking through a window with his nose pressed against the glass.

We were finally done with the massages and started to get up and stretch our muscles. After stretching and moaning I looked over at the guys and took note of how they were trying so hard to be discreet.

Of course having witnessed this act many times I knew they were having to try and adjust themselves because they were all aroused and trying hard not to show it.

Alice POV

I couldn't help but smile at our guys. I knew what the three of us had done was nothing short of torturous but funny too.

It was all done in hopes that Edward would finally make his move and give Bella what she desired from him. It was obvious he wanted it just as much as she did.

It was just as I thought that, Edward in fact did walk over to Bella." Love, you do realize that was awfully unfair of the three of you don't you?", he asked her.

Smiling slyly she answered," Was it darling? If so I do apologize." Her tone was laced heavily with sarcasm which Edward caught and decided to play along with.

" Well your mouth says your apologzing but your actions and your tone say different.", he said as he reached out and grabbed her by the waist. He pulled her flush against his body and rested his forehead on hers before asking," What do you think I should do about that, Miss Bella?"

" Hmm, oh I think you can think of something to do with me.", Bella said teasingly. Edward growled low then snatched Bella up and took her into the pool house.

Rosalie and I high-fived each other while smiling widely. Jasper and Emmett stood looking at us in silence for a moment before coming over to us.

Emmett pulled Rosalie to him and kissed her roughly but passionately. She responded by wrapping her body around lifted her off the ground and made his way into the sauna.

Jasper joined me in the jacuzzi. " Well, Mrs. Cullen whatever shall we do out here under the stars all alone?", he asked in a seductive tone.

I slid my leg over him and straddled his body while kissing him sensless. I felt his cock poking me through our swim suits and ground myself against him making both of us moan. That was the last thing I remember before all coherant thought left my head.

Bella POV

Once Edward and I were alone in the pool house. He laid me down on the sofa and kissed me. He started with chaste kisses on and around my lips and working up to passionate all consuming kisses.

" Edward...mmm...you're driving me crazy baby. I want you so bad, I don't know what you are waiting on.", I told him.

He stopped kissing me and backed off so he could look me in the eye." Bella, love, I hae wanted you like this since I first saw you but I wanted you to know that being with you meant more to me than just being gratified by sex only.", he explained.

I smiled as I realized he had wanted to treat me the way I deserved to be treated. I realized in that moment how much in love with Edward Cullen I am. I also knew he loved me too from what he said next." Bella, I have never felt like this with anyone else. There has never been another woman who has captivated me like you have. You excite me in so many ways. You don't have any idea how long I have waited to feel this way and I just don't want to lose you or this feeling.I wanted you to know without a doubt that I love you and I always will forever and longer."

I looked deep into his eyes and knew he was telling me the truth it was written clearly all over his face. I knew I couldn't hold in what I felt for him so I told him." Edward Cullen, I love you. I know it's quick and we haven't known each other all that long but life is too short to waste time worrying about trivila things such as time when I know and am sure that what I feel with you I have never felt with any other man. I know I will never feel this way again,now stop wasting time and make love to me."

Edward POV

I couldn't believe what I had just heard. How did I get so lucky as to have this beautiful and magnificent creature for my very own. I have no clue but I knew I would spend the rest of my days amking sure she knew how much I loved and appreciated the gift of her love and devotion.

I started kissing Bella again all the time removing her clothes if you could call them that. Really the swim suit she was wearing was basically nothing but strips of cloth.

Once I had her nude I sat up to get a good look at her voluptuous body. Her skin was glowing and her eyes were smoldering with desire as she watched me remove my swim trunks. I was mesmerized as her tongue snaked out and she licked her lips while starring hungrily at my painfully hard cock.

She met my gaze and crooked her finger and beckoned me to her. I was on my knees beside the sofa and Bella had turned her body so her head was hanging off the sofa and her legs were over the back of it. I knew what she was attempting but I also knew I could hurt her like that so I got her to swap places with me.

Once we had swapped places Bella bent down and kissed my lips before kissing my neck, chest and stomach as she made her way to my dick that was throbbing with need.

The lower on my body she went the closer to the sofa edge she got. I felt her hands surround my hardened length and bring the tip to meet her lips.

" Mmmmm...oh Bella...that feels so damn good baby.", I told her encouragingly. She gently stroked me a few times up and down before taking the tip in her mouth and lapping at it with her tongue.

I thought I had never felt anything so good in my life until I felt my length sliding an inch at a time into her mouth. I hissed in pleasure as the back of Bella's throat massaged the head of my cock as she sucked.

Bella moaned around me sending vibrations all through my cock and my body. I could no longer wait to taste her sweet honey that I could feel dripping onto my fingers and and hand.

All the while that Bella had been pleasing me. I had been sucking and licking even nipping at her perfectly round supple breasts. I was also using my fingers to dip deep inside her pussy where I was slowly pumping in and out.

I felt Bella easing my length out of her mouth so she could get air but she continued to lick never letting the pleasure she was giving me cease.

" Oh Edward, baby that feels so good. I can't hardly wait to feel your long, hard, thick cock buried inside of me.", she said.

I couldn't help but reach out andgrab her hips and spread her legs as wide as possible before sliding my tongue between her slick folds and stabbing her pussy with it repeatedly.

" Ummmhmmm.", I moaned as her juices filled my mouth as she came hard. I couldn't get enough as I clamped my lips around her clit and sucked as hard as I could for all I was worth making her cum again. I had made her cum three times in succession.

" Edwarrrrrrrrrrrrd!", Bella screamed my name as she came yet again. I was relentless as I was now sucking her sensitive clit and fucking her pussy with my fingers. She was in turn working my dick with her hands and I could feel my own orgasm approaching. I wanted to be inside her when I came for the first time and I knew if she kept going that wasn't going to happen.

I knew Bella's clit had to super sensitive by now and I needed to let her rest so I gently moved her away from my mouth so I could talk. " Bella, love, I want to be inside of you the first time I cum. I want to fill your womb up with my seed. Will you let me baby?"

" Yes, yes, yesssss. Ohhhh Edward, I need and want you to fuck me so hard. I want to feel your hot cum in my pussy.", Bella replied as we again swapped postions.

I had Bella lay on her back with her ass on the edge of the sofa. I took her legs and placed them on my sshoulders and then entered her. I sank quickly into her slick, warm passage hitting bottom and making both of us moan.

" Fuck me! Ohhh Bella, you feel so fucking good. Your pussy is so tight and wet for me.", I said as I began slowly pumping in and out.

" Yes, Edward, yes! Ugh! Ahhh...harder.", Bella pleaded and I couldn't refuse so I began slamming into her.

" Bella! Oh yeah, baby! Ugh! Oh fuck, I'm not going to last much longer! I am never leaving your pussy baby!",I told her as I fel the coils tightening in my belly. I knew I was about to blow my load into her.

" Yes! Edward! Right fucking therrrrrrrrrre.... ahhhhhh... don't stop... fuck me baby... I'm coming!", Bella screamed so loud. I could not have cared if she had woke the dead with her screams. I was beyond thrilled it was mine whose name fell from her lips.

I felt stream upon stream of cum shoot from the tip of my cock as I was buried balls deep in Bella's pussy. I felt her walls milking me for everything I had until there was nothing left and I gently collapsed between her legs.

I lay my head on her stomach while she kept her legs wrapped around my body refusing to let me slip out of her.

" Mmmm, baby that was so amazing. I love you so much and thank you for giving me such a wonderful gift.", I said.

" Yes, darling that was amazing. I have never felt so good and so loved in my life. I love you more than you will ever know and I thank you too.",she replied.

We were both exhausted and ready for sleep. Bella finally released me and I moved to get up on the sofa behind her. Wrapping my arms around her and pulling a blanket over us we drifted into sleep.


	19. Chapter 19: Mission Accomplished

Chapter 19: Mission Accomplished

Edward POV

I woke up this morning to loud thunder and lightening flashing and rain pouring down. I started to roll over when I felt a warm body next to me and realized that Bella was sleeping next to me and she was naked. I was naked too and I remembered then that we had made love for the first time last night.

I have never been as happy as I am right now. I never want to leave this bed again and I never want Bella's body to be covered wtih clothing as long as we are in this bed again either.

I slid over next to her and spooned myself around her. She stirred slightly, reaching for my arm and bringing it tighter around her and placing my hand on her breast. I gave it a light squeeze which made her moan.

I looked out the window and realized that nothing would get done today. It was basically a known fact that on days like this we took them as lazy days.

Before now I had not really seen the signifigance in them. Now that I have an angel sleeping next to me it's a different story. God she is so beautiful. I was truthful when I told her that I had never felt like this before.

Yes, I had been involved sexually with other women but I would never let myself get emotionally attatched. With Bella as soon as I laid eyes on her I knew it was going to be different. I now lay here cherishing every moment with this heavenly being next to me.

I raised up and propped my head on my hand so I can lean over and watch my angel sleep. I can't seem to resist leaning down and placing kisses on any part of her skin I can reach. This leads me to wanting to pull the cover from her body so I can just look and explore until my heart is content.

After a few minutes I can resist no longer. I ease the cover off of her. She moans deeply as the silk sheets slide over her body. Once the cover is off,I gently roll her her onto her back so I can look and explore.

Her hair is spread out over the pillow and her body has effortlessly positioned itself in a slight spread eagle position. It was like in her subconcious mind Bella knew what I wanted and had granted it.

I looked up to see if she had awoke but she showed no sign so it and her breathing was even and deep. I let my eyes roam freely over sleeping form before tracing my finger over lips and then down her neck to her collar bones. I trailed my kisses down her chest to her right breast where I licked across her nipple. It hardened instantly and Bella moaned. I continued by twirling my tongue around it before settling my mouth over it and sucking hard.

I felt Bella's arm wrap around my head and pull my head closer to her as she moaned." Ohhhhh Edward." I raised my eyes and caught the lustful gaze coming from hers.

I raised my head and asked." Like that, love? I'm sorry I couldn't wait on you to wake up you just looked to delectable."

She smiled and ruffled my hair before answering." Edward, darling, my mind, my heart, my body and my soul are yours now and always. Feel free to wake me up like this anytime you wish. Speaking of what you were doing, now that you have started pleeeease don't stop. It was feeling sooo good."

" As you wish my love.", I told her as I lowered my head back to her breast and resumed what I was doing previously before moving to her left breast.

While I was doing this I had a flash in my head of sometime in the future I might be granted the gift of watching my children draw their nourishment from Bella's body. The thought pleased me immensely.

I left her breast, got on my knees and moved between Bella's legs. I had the perfect view of the bare plump lips of her pussy. They were wet and glistening already and I knew she was ready for me to enter her. My dick was hard and throbbing and begging for her warnth but my mouth was watering and wanting to taste the sweet juices that were flowing out of her.

I placed wet kisses along Bella's ribcage and her flat toned stomach before letting my head come to rest between her creamy velvet thighs. I pushed her legs farther apart and nuzzled her swollen clit with my nose.

" Edward,baby don't tease me, pleeeease.", Bella begged.

" What is it you want me to do love? Tell me how you want me to make you feel good.", I purred.

" I want you to kiss, lick and suck with you mouth. I want you to touch, massage and fuck me with your fingers. I need you to make me cum, baby.", she said breathlessly as she twined her fingers in my hair.

Hearing her words were such a turn on for me. I started licking up and down her slit all the while pushing my tongue in just a bit deeper each time. Bella writhed and whimpered as her hips bucked off the bed.

I slid my hands under her ass cheeks and and lifted he to my mouth and let my tongue slide as deep as possible into her pussy. She tasted so good.

Bella POV

I wasn't sure if you could die from pleasure but if you can I am about to. I can feel Edward's tongue moving deeply inside me and his moans are sending vibrations through my body.

" Bella, my love, you taste so good, I want to be inside of you, I can't wait anymore. I am so hard for you and need to cum and I want it to be insde your pussy.", he told me.

" Yesssssss ohhh yesss, Oh Edward, I'm cumming suck harder baby! I need.... Ahhhhhhhh.." He had wrapped his lips around my clit and sucked it into his mouth and I could his tongue lapping up the juices pouring out of me.

I lay trying to catch my breath as he kissed his way up my body and coming to rest on top of me. I could feel his hard cock throbbing against my clit. If he held it there I would come again in no time.

" Oh! Edward, Uh! Please don't stop baby! so good!", I screamed.

Edward POV

I knew what I was doing to Bella. I knew by pressing the head of my cock against her already sensitive clit it was gonna work her up to cum again. I also knew as soon as i entered her body I was not going to last long because she had me so hard.

When I could hold off no longer I pulled back and entered her hard and fast which caused her to cry out in pleasure and then before she could cathc her breath I was moving inside her. pulling out and slamming back in as hard and quickly as I could.

" Ughhhh! Oh! Ahhh! Fuck me harder! Yes! Edward, I feel it, I'm gonna cum again! Oh baby I want to feel you cum wtih me.", she moaned.

" Ohhhh Bella you feel so good. You are so tight. I want to stay buried inside of you and never leave. Ahh! Bella! damn it honey, I'm gonna cum so hard in your tight little pussy.

And that is exactly what I did I plnged deep and hard one last time and both Bella and myself fell over the edge together.

For a few minutes we lay quiet while still connected before I realized I was probably crushing her so I gently pulled out of her and lay next to her. Bella had the biggest, brightest smile on her face when she rolled on her side to face me. I smiled in return.

" Ummm, that was some more wake up call, Mr. Cullen. I would not object to that every morning.", she said.

I kissed her lightly before replying," You will have to be open to getting woken up really early for that love. If you are ok with that then I am certainly not going to turn down the opportunity to make love to you every morning or at any chance I get.", I told her.

We lay talking for awhile before falling asleep again. After waking up again and enjoying some chaste kisses we got up and got a shower. Once we were out of the shower and dressed we made our way downstairs to see who else was up.

Carlisle POV

It was 11:15 when I looked up from my paper work and saw Bella and Edward enter the library holding hands and smiling like cats who ate the canary. It was obvious the girls had accomplished their mission. Edward didn't look any worse fo the wear though. I all truthfulness he looked like he's had the weight of the world lifted off his shoulders.

" Well good morning you two.", I greeted them cheerfully.

" It is a very good morning indeed, dad.", Edward said pulling Bella's back against his chest and kissing below her ear.

Bella blushed a light pink and smiled. It was good to see the two of them so happy. " Good morning, Carlisle.", Bella said.

" What are you up to this morning, dad?", Edward asked. Esme came in before I could answer." Morning Carlisle, Edward, Bella. I can't believe I slept so late.", she announced.

" Morning mom, don't feel bad about sleeping in Bella and I also just got up not too long ago.", Edward told his mother.

" Bella, you are positively glowing sweetie. As a matter of fact both of you are. I take it last night was a good one.", Esme stated.

It was true they both had that natural glow about them that all people in post coital bliss possess.

" Morning Esme." Bella said with a giggle.

" Bella since it is so messy outside I was wondering if you and I could work on some of the plans for the barbeque. Do you realize we only have three more weeks to get it ready?", Esme questioned.

" Sure I'll help. Just tell me what I need to do. It's hard to believe how fast time is going by.", Bella replied.

Esme thank Bella as she made her way over to me and kissed me good morning.

" Edward, I have taken care of most all the details of our project for this week. Everything will be in place very soon.", I told him knowing he would know what I was referring to.

He gave me a curt nod of his head before kissing Bella and swatting her butt sending her off with Esme.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

Bella POV

It's hard to believe three weeks have gone by already. Today is the day of the bbq, finally. The whole Cullen family has worked hard to get to this point, now I'm just hoping it's a success. I will say though I am not looking forward to some of the guest that will be here.

I would really hate to ruin all the hard work we have put into this by ripping out Tanya Denali's throat. If she starts something though I just hope some one is there to stop me from killing her. If it had not been for Edward the other day she would already be dead.

FLASHBACK.....

Edward and I were washing the vehicles after it had come a huge rain. It was hot so he was working without a shirt on and his blue jeans. God he looked so freaking hot I wanted to push him to the ground and have my way with him. We were having a great time laughing and spraying each other with the hose until Tanya showed up and ruined it all.

Edward was bent over washing the tires on the dually. We were talking and laughing and wasn't aware anyone else was around. Tanya came by and popped him on the ass.

" Mmmm Ummm, looking mighty good there, Mr. Cullen.", Tanya said seductively.

Edward and I were stunned for moment then he exploded.

" What the fuck?!", Edward roared.

" If you don't want it touched you shouldn't have it on display, Edward.", Tanya said trying to be playful.

I came unglued. " Bitch! Who the fuck do you think you are touching my man?", I screamed at her.

" Your man? Oh please be serious, Bella is it? I know Edward here alot better than you do and he and I both know he's not serious about you. Sure you're living here and enjoying Esme's generosity and you may even be sharing Edward's bed, but soon enough he will get bored....", Edward cut her off.

" Tanya we may have known each other along time, but you know as well as I do I have never wanted you and I will never want you. What I have with Bella is none of your business, but just so we are clear let me tell you I am in love with her. I am very serious about her. And as for you implying that she is taking advantage of my mother and this family that idea is asinine. I don't know why you showed up here today. I don't care to know but whatever it was other than to harrass me and Bella get it done and get the fuck away from us.", Edward told her.

Tanya smiled before replying," You weren't saying I was harrassing you when I gave you a blow job in the bathroom at last year's bbq."

Edward's face turned purple and his fists clenched. I knew it was taking all he could do not to hit her.

" I know you are lying Tanya and don't think I don't know what you are doing. I've seen it before. It won't work, so why don't you just stop playing games and take care of whatever business brought you here and get away from here. I suggest you do it quickly, I am not above putting you on the ground and show you what a real southern girl can do.", I told her.

Edward and Tanya both were shocked. She however decided to try me when tried to move toward Edward. He stepped further away and I stepped forward.

" You wouldn't dare. You'd lose you're nice little nest here. Esme would throw you out of here so fast it would make your head spin.", Tanya replied while she and I were standing almost nose to nose. Rosalie, Esme and Alice as well as the rest of the guys had come from around back of the house by this time. They were behind Tanya and so she didn't see them.

" Don't bank on that, Tanya. You don't run my household.", Esme spoke up and said.

" Oh but Esme you know you wouldn't let her do anything to me as if she could....", I didn't let her finish I was on her so fast. I slapped her face and pushed her. She stumbled back a few steps.

" Would you like to rephrase that? I wouldn't push me any further if I were you.", I told her.

" How dare you! My mother will hear about this. She will not tolerate her daughter being treated like this.", Tanya said.

That was it. I was tired of her threats. " Well, I'll tell you what Tanya, if you want to go home and whine to your mommy I'll be happy to give you something to whine for and I pushed her to the ground and straddled her. We were pulling hair and scratching at each other's faces. She tried to push me off and I bit her. When she screamed Carlisle came broke us apart.

" That's enough ladies.", he said trying to be serious.

" Damn, who knew little sister had that in her?", Emmett said as he laughed out loud.

" Are all of you just going to atand there like nothing happened? She attacked me!", Tanya screamed.

" You're damn right we are. You came onto our property and provoked her.", Rosalie said.

" You don't even want Edward, but you do want his money and the Cullen name. Do you think we are all so stupid that we don't see it? I don't care who you're mother and father are Tanya, you will not ever again go after my son and disrespect him or Bella. Do you understand?", Esme asked.

" What the hell did you come here for anyway?", Alice asked.

" Mother asked me to deliver this file to Esme for her." Tanya replied.

" You've delivered it now leave. If not I will be most happy to have Edward let Bella loose and this time I won't break it up.", Carlisle said.

Tanya handed the file over after picking it up off the ground. She was covered in mud and her hair was all in disarray. She was fuming as she walked to her car and got in. Once she was out of the driveway Edward let me go.

" Are you ok, baby?", he asked looking me over. " I'm fine, Edward. I'm still pissed as hell but fine.", I told him.

" For such a peaceful, quiet soul, you sure know how to put on a show, little sister.", Emmett said.

End Flash back.......

I'm really hoping Tanya learned her lesson.

Emmett POV

Today is the day! The biggest event of the summer. I'm just wondering what other ecitement there will be other than what we have planned.

I have learned that our little Bella is quite a fircracker. Hell, what am I saying? She's a whole firworks display of dynomite. I can't help but laugh when I think if Edward is on the receiving end of her anger. He's gonna have his hands full. If I wasn't married and Edward wasn't head over heels for her, I would go after her because that was just hot as hell watching her take Tanya down. Tanya came out of it with her hair all over the place, clothes muddy, face scratched and Bella's legs were a bit muddy and had dirt under her nails. Just goes to prove you don't mess with the quiet ones.

A few hours into the bbq.....

Edward POV

I am so glad to see the day turning out nicely. Bella and my mom put so much hard work into this. Well we all did really but mostly the two of them. It's one of the things I love about Bella. She is so kind and giving well unless she's pissed off.

I can never doubt how much she loves me after what happened the other day when Tanya came to deliver a file for Jane Denali. I was pissed as hell when Tanya put her hands on me. Bella however was beyond livid. I never dramed she would attack Tanya like that. I am glad to know she won't let people run over her though.

I had never felt more loved and cared for than I had in the momnet Bella put Tanya on the ground. She wasn't just fighting for me though she was fighting for my family. What Tanya had said was a velied threat that she would convince her mother to quit working whth Esme on these projects. If it wasn't for the fact that I was raised not to hit women even if they deserve it and for the fact I would have killed her I would have done it myself.

You don't mess with a Cullen. Bella proved what I already knew she belonged here as much as the rest of us do. She made me proud and someday I plan to make her an officail Cullen family member by marrying her if she'll have me.

Rosalie POV

Everyone seemed to be having a good time. The children were laughing and smiling as they swam, rode horses and played games that the guys had set up. Everything seemed to be running smoothly. I was worried how things might go today after Bella getting in fight with Tanya the other day. So far so good, but you never know when things can change.

I always enjoy these bbq we have every year. I like to see the children enjoy themslves. I can hardly wait until Emmett and I have children of our own.

I was over by the pool helping one of the smaller children get into some arm floaties and a swim ring when I saw Edward go into the house. Shortly afterward I saw Tanya go in. I didn't think to much about it as I was concentrating on making this child I was helping was in the pool safely and made sure someone was watching out for him. After I was finished, I just had a feeling I should go inside as well. I'm glad I did.

I went in the kitchen and down the hallway where I heard noises like a female moaning. When I walked in I saw Tanya and Edward kissing. Tanya had her arms around his neck but I also could see he was trying to pull her loose. Edward jerked hard and pulled away. I saw the fury in his eyes. I have only seen Edwward look like that a couple of times it was never a good thing. It meant he was on the brink of killing. I knew I had to stop him before he did something he'd regret.

" Edward, don't do it. You'd regret it in the long run. If you hit her you'd be in trouble and it would take you away from Bella.", I told him in a calm gentle voice. He looked at me and somewhat relaxed.

Tanya reached out and stroked his chest before he swatted her away from him and growled." Come on, Edward, you know you want me. You know I would make it so good for you. You know that little mouse doesn't have what it takes to keep a man like you fully satisfied.", Tanya said.

" Tanya, I'd advise you to shut up and get out of here. He can only control his anger for so long.", I told her.

She laughed. " When the fuck are you going to learn I do not want to fuck you? I do not want you to suck my dick? That I do not want anything to do with you period? I am telling you this for the last time Tanya. I am with Bella! I am only going to be with Bella! I love Bella and I plan on marrying Bella! BELLA! Do I make myself perfectly clear?", Edward screamed in her face."

Tanya wisely dropped her head in deafeat and backed away. Edward stomped off in the opposite direction.

" You could have saved yourself all that and alot of embarrassment if you had just know that, right?", I asked. her.

" Shut up Rosalie. Just shut the fuck up! It's not fucking fair! Why her? Why that little mousy creature? What the fuck has she got that I don't?", Tanya raged.

" First of all I suggest you stop screaming at me because unlike Edward, I will not hesitate to beat you to the ground. Bella is the one he wants becuase she has a kind and loving soul and wants him for himself. She doesn't care wether he has money or not and she doesn't care that he is a Cullen. She cares about him a man. She's not a gold digging whore who has bedded or tried to bed half the men in Texas.", I said pointedly.

" Fuck you, Rosalie Cullen. Fuck all of you! Fuck you too, Edward! You'll regret this!", Tanya screamed before walking back outside. I followed her and kept my on her until I saw her get in her car and drive away.


	21. Chapter 21: Something On His Mind

I would just like to take this opportunity to thank all the people who are taking the time to read not only this story but my other stories as well. I most definitely am LOVING the reviews I am getting. Thsoe make all the work I put into my stories worth it. So thank you all so very much!

* * *

Chapter 21:

Tanya POV

Grrrrrrrr! I can't believe this bull shit. I hate that fucking mousy bitch! Edward Cullen will regret this day for a very long time. If I can't have him and the Cullen name and all that goes with it then neither can she. I know just what to do to get even too. Bella Swan you will be the one who is going to go home whinning to your mommy when I am done with you!

Jacob POV

I had to laugh my ass off when Tanya pulled up in my yard. She was furious. Cullen and Swan had struck again. I knew Tanya was nothing but a gold digging whore but she was good enough to meet my needs fo the time being and help me bring down the Cullens. I was going to have more fun with this than I thought.

I let Tanya come and blow off some steam and got my rocks off while I was at it. When we were done I gave her peck on the cheek and sent her on her way until the next time.

Back at the bbq....

Edward POV

It took me a little bit to cool off before I could go back outside. While I sat in my room I contemplated on wether or not to tell Bella about what happned. I eventually came to the conclusion I would tell because if i didn't and Rosalie said something Bella would see it as me being deceitful and I couldn't have that.

I was finally able to go back to the bbq. When I walked back outside I caught a glimpse of All the Cullen girls in the pool with some of the smaller children. Damn Bella sure looked good in that bikini. I don't know what it was but after being mad I am always horny as hell. I knew I would have to wait though until after everyone was gone. I walked by the pool and Bella looked up and winked at me. I knew she wanted to be alone with me too. Ohhhhh boy this was going to be a long afternoon and night. After lunch all the children were going to be going on an over night camping trip and all the adults were going to be attending the dance later in the evening. After the dance the fireworks would start to bring the day to a close.

I was looking forward to having Bella all to myself and all day the next day as we always took that off to recover. So to pass the time I went out and helped with the games and activities for the children.

Bella POV

While in the pool I looked up and saw Edward come out of the house. I coul tell he was really tense about something. I looked up as he passed by me and winked at him and he gave me a tight smile. I didn't know what had happened but I knew I would get it out of him later on that night. The more I thought about it though the more it plagued me.

" Rose, do you know what is wrong with Edward? He seemed awfully tensed up just now and ealier he was fine.", I asked. I notice her glancing over toward where Edward and Jasper were helping a couple of boys to mount horses. She bowed her head and took a deep breath before answering," Bella, I do know but I'd rather not be the one to tell you becuase I know Edward would rather tell you himself. It's over now and nothing you have to worry about. I'm sure he would just be telling you in order to keep his promise that he would not keep anything from you."

I stared at her in silence for a moment then asked," Did you witness what happened?" Rose nodded quietly. " Come on Bella let's go inside for a minute and I'll tell you.", she said. I felt bad becuase I could tell she really wanted to wait until Edward had a chance to talk to me himself. Deciding I didn't want to put her in that situation, I would wait and I told her so." No, I'll wait as I'm sure Edward would prefer to tell me himself, Rose."

I smiled a bit to let her know everything was fine. She smiled a relieved smile in return. I was looking really forward to the dance tonight. Alice had desinged us all really cute dresses to wear. She had also designed our outfits for the morning portion of events. I thought Edward was going to put a whole in his jeans when he saw me in mine.

Alice had made each one of us a white, form-fitting, corset style shirts and dark wash, daisy duke style shorts. The left back pocket had entertwined double C's and an R for Crooked Creek Ranch. The right back pocket had our initials along with our signifigant other's initials. It thrilled Edward as well as all the guys to know we would be wearing their stamp on us. I laughed when Edward told me he liked seeing me wear his brand on my ass. I was proud to walk around all morning with E&B on my ass. It made me anxious to see our dresses for tonight.

Around 4 p.m. it was time to get the kids ready to go on their camping trip. Once that was done all the women headed dow to the basement to get dressed.

Alice had designed Esme's dress out of white wash denim. It was again a corset style with a cap sleeve that pushed her cleavage up. It looked fantastic with her tanned skin and caramel colored hair. Carlisle was most appreciative of the view. Alice's dress was made of linen and was a deep eggplant color. It had thin straps and was form fitting through the bodice then flared out at her hips. Rosalie's dress was a vibrant red. It was strapless and fit her body like a glove. It was cotton and spandex mixed with a lace overlay over her shoulders. Emmett swallowed hard and let out a shaky breath when he saw her.

" Rosie, can we just skip the dance part of tonight and go up to our room?", he asked her. She smiled and looked as if she was consdiering it then answered," No, honey we can't. You will just have to wait until the ned of the night." Emmett's face was sullen but he accpeted her answer with no argument.

My dress was a dark wash denim, in a corset style that flared slightly at my hips. The length stopped just above my knees and had capped sleeves that went off the shoulder.

Edward was blown away when he saw me in it. He groaned loudly but I knew he wasn't in pain well except for the major boner he had just gotten. I loved being able to effect him like that.

Once everyone was dressed the party once again was in full swing with different dance styles being preformed. The older couples engaged in a square dance. It was really cute. Around 11p.m. it was time for everyone to settle down to watch the fireworks.

Esme had hired a professonal guy to do the fireworks. Once everyone was seated he began to set then off.

Edward and I were sitting in the swing. I could tell something was really weighing on his mind. He kept taking breaths and letting them out.

" Edward, honey why don't you tell me what's got you down? I know something is on your mind. You're so tense.", I told him

" You are right, sugar. Something happened earlier today and I want to tell you about it but I know it's going to upset you. I really want to get it over with but I hate to ruin our night.", he said.

I patted his knee and smiled to show I understood, hen leaned my head over on his shoulder and whispered," Don't worry stud, we'll get through it together and I won't let it ruin our night." He sighed heavily but seemed to somewhat relax.

After the fireworks show was over around 12: 30 a.m. All the Cullens and myself lined up and told everyone goodbye. Finally all the people were gone and we could just go inside and relax.


	22. Chapter 22: Fireworks

Chapter 22:

Esme POV

Once all the guest were gone the family went inside and gathered in the den. We took this time to reflect on the day and all it's events. The atmosphere seemed to be thick with tension. So in order to try and find out what was going on I took it upon myself to start out by saying how I thought the bbq was a success. Edward snorted and mumbled something under his breath.

" What was that dear? I didn't understand that.", I asked him. He sighed heavily and replied," I said the day was a success if you're Tanya and was trying to piss me off and make me miserable." I was shocked she would try anything after the other day. " What happened sweetheart?", I asked. Another sigh then he began," I had come inside to use the bathroom and the gold diggin' bitch in heat followed me in and cornered me as I came out of the bathroom. While I was caught offguard she flung her body into mine and I stumbled backwards into the wall. Then before I knew it she was hanging around my neck and kissing me..." He got cut off by Bella.

" That bitch! I will kill her!", she snarled. I had no doubt after what I had seen a few days ago that she in fact would. I had always known Bella to be quiet and mild mannered but not so much when it came to another woman messing with Edward. I don't blame her though. I am still that way about Carlisle. " Let him finish, before you get to upset though, Bella. I don't think you'll have anymore problems out of her after you hear what he told her.", Rosalie said.

" I'm sorry, Edward. Please go on.", Bella said. Edward lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it then continued from where he left off." Well after I pried her off of me I lightly pushed her away then got in her face and screamed at her. I asked her when was she going to get it that I didn't want to fuck her or that I didn't want her to suck my dick and that I was not interested in her at all. I told her that I was with Bella by choice and I would always choose to be with Bella and that I plan to oneday marry Bella if she would agree to it."

The room went deathly quiet as we all looked between him and Bella. I could tell Edward was nervous by revealing the last part as he turned to look at Bella. He was trying to silently ascertain what her reaction was.

A few moments later Bella spoke." You want to marry me? Really? Are you sure? I mean we've only been together a short while." Edward knelt down in front of her and took both her hands in his and looked into her eyes as he spoke," Bella, I have never been more sure of anything or anyone in my whole life as I am of you and the fact that I know I will never find another woman who can and will make me feel the way you do. Yes, I want to marry you someday and make you Mrs. Edward Cullen. Do I have a hope that you might just consider it at some point in the future?" Bella smiled and stroked her hand down his face lovingly while looking in his eyes then she answered," Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, I would be honored to become your wife at some point in the future. I love you so much."

Everyone smiled and the atmosphere in the room immediately changed and became lighter. Edward gave Bella a sweet but passionate kiss before sitting back down beside her. We talked for awhile longer before adjourning to our rooms.

Edward POV

I would go to bed a very happy man knowing that Bella had agreed that when the time was right would become my wife. I am blessed to have her at my side.

Once we got to our room Bella went to the bathroom where I heard the shower come on. I gave her a few minutes then knocked on the door. I didn't wait on an answer I simply went in, undressed and got in with her.

She was so beautiful and so tempting as she should stood under the spray of water. I watched it run down her body and it made me hard and I couldn't resist touching her.

I put my arms around her waist and pulled her to me. She relaxed against my chest and moaned when I placed a kiss under her ear while I palmed her breasts. She pushed her firm ass against my erection making me groan aloud.

" Ohhhh Bella, I want you so bad tonight. I need to taste you after I make you come and then I need to fuck you good and hard and make you come again. I want to hear you scream my name when you feel me come inside of you.", I told her. Bella moaned and turned around in my arms and put wet kisses all over my chest. It drove me crazy as I felt her going lower and lower until she was kneeling in front of me on her knees. I looked down at her and stroked her hair as she looked up at me from under her lashes. I was suddenly struck by how much I wanted her mouth on me in that moment.

She took my hard shaft in her tiny hand and gently stroked it as she brought her lips to the tip and ran her tongue around it

" Ohhhhh, Bella you have no idea how good that feels baby.", I told her. She licked again and kept licking until she had reached the base then back up to the tip again. aia moaned loudly and clenched my teeth together when she took me slowly into the war recesses of her mouth and began to suck. I watch her cheeks hollow out from the slits in my eyes. I rally didn' want to miss the Bella was as she pleasured me.

She started sucking harder and bobbing her head in a set rythme working me until I felt my abs tightening knowing I was getting close to my climax.

" Damn baby that feel so fucking good. I love watching you suck my cock. You look so sexy with it sliding in and out of your mouth." The more I talked the more her speed increased soon I was to the point I couldn't hold back anymore. When I felt her other hand gently grasp my balls and my tip hit the back of her throat, I exploded." Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ohhhh, fuck me!", I screamed. I reached down and pulled Bella up to me and kissed her chastely on the lips then made my way down her jaw line to her neck. I wanted to continue kising her everywhere but she stopped me with her words." Edward! oh baby, I need you so badly right now," I smiled and replied," You have me, I'm right here love." She moaned as I sucked one her hard nipples into my mouth." No, I need you inside me. My pussy is aching from needing you to fill it with your hard, thick cock. I need you to fuck me and fuck me hard, Edward.", Bella told me sounding so needy. I couldn't deny her anything so I turned off the water and picked her up and took to our bed. I laid her in the middle and spread her legs. I was hit with a wave of heat and the smell of her arousal almost caused me to come right then. I entered her quickly and roughly which caused she and I both moan loudly.

I moved slowly at first and worked up to pounding her as hard as I could until she was screaming my name as she came. I couldn't stop though I couldn't get enough of her sweet body. " Bella, I need more baby. I can't get enough of your hot pussy. I need to fuck you more.", I told her." Yes! oh yes stud, don't stop! Fuck me harder, deeper and faster! I want all you've got. Don't hold anything back, baby. I'm here for you.", she said in return.

I loved her so much I had never dreamed I would find a woman who could effect like Bella does. I pulled out and put her on her hands and knees and reentered from behind. I put on hand on her shoulder and one hand in her hair and began pounding so hard I was sure it would jar something lose but I couldn't help it.

Damn she was even tighter this way and I could feel myself bottom out inside her. " Bella, I'm gonna cum soon baby. I'm cum so hard and fill your tight pussy up with my cum."

" Oh! Ugh! Yes!", she screamed in response and when I felt my abs tighten and I knew I was close I bent over her wrapping my arms around her waist and settling my middle finger over her clit while postioning my teeth at her neck. I was going to ensure that she had the best orgasm I could possibly give her. I pounded into her a few more times then I as I went in the last time I felt the first squirt of cum shoot into her and I stilled as endles streams of my cum spilled into her body.

" Ughhhhhhhhh! Yesssss!", she screamed as I pressed on her clit and bit into her neck at the same time. That was how we stayed until the last drops of cum entered her, then we both collapsed ontot the bed beaneath us. I made no move to pull out of her and Bella just layed breathing heavily beneath me.

When she reaained her breath she spoke," Edward, my love, what the fuck did you just do o me?" I placed a kiss on her shoulder then asked," Did you not enjoy it? Was it too much? Did I hurt you?" I felt Bella start to move so I lifted myself up and pulled out of her. She turned over and opned her legs and motioned for me to lay between them. She winced as my body came in contact with her sensitive clit. It scared me that I might have really hurt her. I guess she saw it in my eyes. Bella wrapped her arms around me and tenderly reassured me with words tha she was fine." Edward, I am fine. That was the most amazing love making I have ever had. If you don't do that to me again at some point, I will divorce you before we are even married.", she said with a smile on her face. I knew she was teasing me and I loved her all the more for it. We fell asleep wrapped up in each other's arms happy and content.

The Next Morning....

Bella POV

For some reason I was awake before Edward this morning. I rolled over and looked at him asleep. He was even more handsome. I love him more every minute I spend with him. To say I was pissed last night when he told me about Tanya is a severe understatement. I was not however angry at him. I knew he wanted nothing to do with her and I knew she had thrown herself at him. I knew when he told me that he was worried I would think it was his fault. I was glad to be able to reassure him that I knew who was at fault and it was that bitch, Tanya.

I am here to tell her she is not going to get btween Edward and I. I am inlove with this incredible man and we deserve to be happy. I will fight to the death for him and the whole Cullen family if need be. I was too young to help my father and mother but now I can do something about what direction my life goes and I intend to see it turn out well.

As I laid there I thought about the love we had made last night. It was beyond mind blowing. Edward did everything in his power to always make sure I was happy and cared for well today it was my turn to return the favor for all of the wonderful things he had done for me since he came into my life. Being that we had today off I was going to do just that.


	23. Chapter 23: Just for Edward

Chapter 23: Just for Edward

Bella POV

I eased quietly out of bed and put on a robe then bent over and kissed Edward before making my way to the door. I went downstairs to the kitchen. Conner was just getting breakfast started. Lauren was getting the cart set up to take breakfast into the dining room.

" Good morning, Connor, Lauren.", I greeted them. " Good morning Miss Bella", Connor returned pleasantly. Lauren just glared until Connor scolded her for being disrespectful then she a mumbled," Morning." I didn't really care I was in a very good mood and wasn't going to let miss sourpuss ruin it. I waited until Lauren had left the room then told Connor I needed him to prepare a picnic lunch for Edward and I later on in the day. He said he would have it done shortly.

I was happy to put my plans into action. I went to the library and called the stables. Mike answered the phone.

" Mike this is Bella. I would like you to have Edward's horse and a horse for me saddled and ready to go at noon today.", I told him. " Yes, of course princess I am humbled to do your bidding", he retorted sarcastically. Again I didn't get upset I just simply hung up and went back upstairs to pick out an outfit for today.

I knew the creek on the property had a waterfall that spilled into it. That is where I wanted to go today. I wanted to go there with Edward and have a private picnic and enjoy our day off.

Edward POV

I rolled over in bed this morning and found it empty. That was odd Bella was always still asleep when I woke up. When I looked at the clock it said 7:30. I was shocked I had slept so late. I wondered where Bella was then I saw her entering the door carrying some clothes.

She smiled when she saw I was awake and came over to the bed. When she kissed me I could taste the mint of her toothpaste. We both sighed then I asked," What has got you up so early this morning love?" After kissing me again she answered." Well I have plans for us today, stud so unless you want to miss out you will get your fine self up and dressed so you can join me."

I laughed." My fine self huh?", I asked as I got up and pulled her up too. I wrapped my arms around Bella and kissed her until we were both breathless. I made sure she was steady on her feet before letting her go and making my way to the bathroom. I was more than anxious to see what my little minx had up her sleeve today.

I took my time getting a shower this morning with Bella having already taken hers. This afforded me sometime to think over the past couple of months. I had fallen fast and hard for Bella she was one hundred percent my perfect match. We complimented each other very nicely. I know there is a lot going on but I am confident that with Bella by my side I am able and willing to face any type of situation that comes up. I am ready to make a step toward making our relationship permanent.

After my shower I got out and went to get dressed. When I walked into the bedroom I saw Bella had already laid out my clothes for me. I called out to her but there was no answer. I smiled at her being so perceptive and went about getting dressed. As soon as I was dressed with my hair as tame as I could possibly get it and my teeth brushed I went across the hall to see if Bella was there. When I didn't find her in the quarters I had set up to be hers, I went on ahead downstairs.

I was about to enter the dining room when I overheard her asking my father about how to get to the waterfall. I stayed out of sight knowing I shouldn't be eaves dropping but I just couldn't help myself. When she had her answer she left and went into the kitchen. I stood there in the silence of the hallway wondering what on earth she could be planning. After a few moments of pondering and not being able to come up with anything I let it go and entered the dining room. My father was the only one present at the time. We conversed and during that time other members of the family filed in.

" Good morning all.", my mother greeted us as she came to my father and kissed him. He smiled lovingly at her. I couldn't help but hope that Bella and I would be like after we had been married so many years. " Well my love, you can put your worries aside this morning. According to the front page of the paper the barbeque was a success.", my father told my mother. She smiled at the news. My mother was always thinking she could have found something about them that she could done differently to make it better.

Finally my own love entered from the kitchen followed by Connor and scowling Lauren. " Is something wrong Lauren or did you swallow an extra sour lemon whole this morning?, Emmett asked with a wide grin on his face. Lauren closed her until they were mere slits and hissed, " I decline to answer, and good morning to you sir." Once Lauren had returned to the kitchen, Emmett let out a bellowing laugh and asked Bella what Lauren's problem was this morning. " Oh that. She's angry because I have made plans for Edward and I today and I will only discuss things with Connor about what I need him to do in order to prepare for today.", Bella answered calmly while giving me a loving but mischievous smile. God I love this woman. No one else on earth will ever compare to her. Everyone laughed at that. We all sat and ate breakfast together as a family then once breakfast was over we went our separate ways.

After everyone had gone their own way. Bella sent me to call the stable and see if her orders were being followed. When I came back from doing that she was holding a picnic basket in her hands. I still didn't have a complete idea of what we were doing but I knew it did involve a picnic and horse back riding. I was so looking forward to this adventure.

I was relaxing on the swing drinking a beer when Bella came out to tell me it was time to go. I got up and followed her without question. I was not going to try and find out anything that she had planned. She obviously wanted to surprise me so I just went along with it. When she told me it was time to go and I followed she led me to the stables where two horses were saddled and waiting. I got on my horse as instructed. Bella handed the picnic basket and other things she had brought with us to Mike and told him to put thm on the other horse. Then she came to me and held up her arms for me to lift her onto my horse with me. I did this gladly being as her firm ass was nestled tightly against my groin. I'm really enjoying this more by the minute in fact if it wasn't for the fact that it's not in my nature to let a woman do everything I would gladly let my love do all the planning from now on.

Bella POV

Once I was on the horse with Edward. I couldn't pass up the opportunity to tease him by wiggling my ass against his groin. " Umph! Damn it woman, you can't be doing that I'm not sure I have that much balance love.", Edward said. I laughed and reached back to pull him to me and kissed him. " Who says you'll be the one having to worry about balancing, stud?", I replied. Edward's mouth dropped open and he swallowed hard. I felt a stirring in his pants as he took the reins and we begin our journey.

I waited until we were out of sight of everyone before I put my little plan into action. I started to wiggle and squirm against Edward. I could feel his erection pressed against my backside. He grabbed me around the waist and put his mouth right against my ear and whispered. " Bella, if you don't be still I will be forced to prove to you and myself just how much I trust this horse and how much balance we both have while riding him. Do you get what I mean, pet?" His breath on my ear and neck sent shivers up my spine and caused my panties to become drenched. I moved again and turned my head around to give him a look that said I dare you. He took it.

The next thing I knew I my back was flush against his chest and his fingers were working on the buttons of my shirt. Once he had my shirt open and my breasts exposed Edward cupped them and squeezed them gently while brushing over my nipples. I could feel his warm wet mouth kissing and licking my neck. " You want to play with fire little one then be prepared to get burned.", he said his voice low and husky. I moaned and whimpered as Edward continued to move his hands down my body and pulled the loose denim skirt up to expose my thighs. I nearly screamed when I felt his fingers slip beneath the edge of my panties. He put one hand over my mouth and kept his other busy playing with my clit. I was wrapped in his vice grip while he pleasured and brought me to a heart stopping climax. " I see you are very easily trained little one. You respond well to my touch. That's very good. I wonder what else you can do as well. Reach behind you and undo my pants. I want you to feel first hand what it is you have done to me.", he commanded. I was loving this side of Edward. He was gruff and commanding but still tender and gentle too. I didn't hesitate to do as he told me. He loosened his hold just enough that I could carry out my mission.

Once I had his jeans opened and his cock free of his underwear, I moaned as I began stroking his hardened shaft. He hissed and moaned. I wanted nothing more in that moment to be mounted on him. As if reading my mind, Edward helped me maneuver until I was facing him. " I'm going to sit back and truly enjoy this ride my love while I show you the true meaning of pleasure riding.", Edward told me. In one swift thrust he was buried inside me as we sat on the horse. I couldn't get over how odd this position felt but also how good it felt having him so deep inside me. For the first few minutes Edward let the horse continue walking at a slow pace. As the pressure began to build he spurred the animal into a swift gate while holding my body tight against him. Edward was no longer holding the reins. He was controlling the horse with his legs and feet. I was bouncing up and down on Edward's length and moaning each time I came down on him. " Oh! Yes! This feels so damn good, Edward. I'm so close again. Make him go faster.", I told Edward. I was coming down from my last orgasm when Edward spurred the horse into a very fast trot. It was taking everything I had to hold on to Edward as I was bounced up and down on his cock. I came over and over again. My clit was now ultra sensitive from the friction of rubbing against Edward's pelvis. I could feel Edward's stomach tighten up and I knew his own orgasm wasn't far off. " I need to come Bella. Squeeze me baby. Milk my cock for all it's worth honey.", he moaned in my ear. I clenched my inner muscles around his cock and squeezed him then released. I did this until I felt stream after stream of his seed filling my body. We had come together one last time and then we were spent.

Edward slowed the horse back to a walk then kissed me passionately before lifting me off of him. By the time we had our clothes fixed we were just reaching the hidden trail on their property. The trail was surrounded by huge trees and thick woods. The birds were singing and the trees provided a nice shade from the hot sun. I was looking forward to getting to the waterfall since we had worked up a good hard sweat. Edward held me against him and placed kisses up and down my neck while we continued to ride.

" I must say I am very impressed my love. You have incredible balance and ride extremely well.", Edward said. I smiled and winked at him. Shortly we arrived at the waterfall. Edward had to hold me upright for a few minutes after we got off the horse. My legs felt like jello after being so thoroughly sexed up. It made me feel better though when I saw he wasn't in much better shape as he stumbled backwards a tiny bit as he dismounted. " Well here we are love, now what did you plan to do with me?", he asked smiling. " First things first stud.", I told him as he tied both horses to a large tree. He left enough leeway in the rope for the horse to graze while we enjoyed our day. " First we find a nice flat place in the shade to spread out our picnic.", I instructed. Edward smiled a loving smile and reached for my hand. I took the hand he offered and followed him up a narrow slope. Once we reached the top Edward told me to look over the edge. When I did I saw we were on a cliff like ledge over looking the waterfall and the pool of water it spilled into. We unfolded our quilt we had brought with us and laid it down then spread out our picnic. We had also brought a battery operated radio with us. While we ate we let it play on a low volume setting. Once lunch was over we lay back on the quilt and talked quietly about whatever came to mind.


	24. Chapter 24: Taming the Wild One

-1Chapter 24: Taming the Wild One

Edward POV

It had been a few weeks since the barbeque and all had seemed calm. I had started trying to tame the new stallion. I had to admit after a couple of weeks I was frustrated of getting nowhere. He wouldn't let anyone get near him. My father and brothers and I had been working all morning this morning trying to coax him with food but it wasn't working. Bella and my mom had come down to the stables to let us know they were back from their trip to one of the children's homes. They had been gone for a couple of days due to problems that had developed with a couple of house parents. It hit me as soon as I saw Bella just how much I had missed her. She had a big smile on her face as she ran to me. I wrapped my arms around her and held on tight and kissed her for all I was worth. " I missed you baby. I forbid you to ever go away again.", I told Bella. " I missed you too, stud and I hope I don't have to go away again at least not without you.", she replied. It made me smile to know she loved me he same as I loved her.

My family had witnessed the whole thing and was amused by it. " Somebody is sooo "whipped.", Emmett said. My mom and dad both looked at him like he'd grown a second head. "I don't think you have any room whatsoever to talk, son. As I recall Rosalie barely has to open her mouth to get you to do anything. I would be careful about who I called "whipped".", mom said. We laughed as Emmett shook his head as a blush covered his face. " Let's just be honest and admit all the Cullen women have their men right where they want them.", dad said while looking into my mother's eyes. " You would all do well to remember that, too.", mom told us. Again we laughed and nodded in silent agreement. Bella was not yet officially a Cullen but damn close. I was planning to propose very soon. Even though she does not yet legally have the Cullen name Bella knows she is considered a Cullen already. It took some serious begging on my part as well as my mother and father to get her to let them put her on the family's bank account and accept a credit card to use for whatever she wanted. It also took some serous begging to let me by her a brand new car since her other one had died. I had never met a women that I had to beg to let me buy her things. It was only one of the innumerable things I loved about her.

After awhile, mom and Bella went back to the house. Bella changed into some shorts and an old button up shirt of mine and came back to the stable. My father, brothers, and myself laughed our asses off when Mike fell on his ass. He was stacking some empty feed barrels and when he saw Bella dressed in my shirt which she had altered to make it fit her better and her low ride, denim shorts and boots he tripped and fell backwards over one of the barrels. The barrel had fallen on it's side and when he fell he rolled backwards over it landing on his back. I thought Bella was going to pee in her pants she laughed so hard. Mike glared at all of us as he picked himself up off the ground. "That's what you get when you ogle another man's woman, Newton.", Emmett said. " Learn to keep your eyes in your head and your mind on your work and things like that won't happen.", Jasper added. I heard Mike mumble something under his breath as he went back to work.

" What are you up to, baby? Fgured you'd be resting after just getting back from your trip.", I said to Bella. She shrugged her shoulders and walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. She kissed me and replied. " I'm not so very tired and I missed you so I came down to spend time with you. Do you object?", She said with a raised eyebrow. I smiled and kissed her back again before answering. " Not at all honey. I'm thrilled you want to spend time with me even when I'm working." Bella smiled at my answer then asked me what we were doing. " We are still trying to get Midnight to let us get near him and he doesn't want any part of it.", I told her. She looked thoughtful for a moment before asking, " Can I try? I might not be any more successful than you have been but I really love horses and working with them. He's so beautiful and majestic. Please Edward, can I at least try?" I could not resist her she was so adorable when she pleaded like that. I was thrilled to have a women who had the same passions about animals as I did. " Of course you can, love. Just be very careful and remember he is wild and could be dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt.", I answered her. Bella smiled.

My brothers, myself and my father all stayed back and watched as Bella took the bucket of feed and made her way out to Midnight on the far side of the arena. He stood watching her approach. We could hear her lilting voice as she talked to him. She walked up to the side of the arena he was on and just stood still quietly talking to him. Midnight never moved he just stood watching Bella. His ears pricked up listening to her soft tone. After awhile she slowly reached down in the bucket and got a handful of feed and slipped her arm though the railing. This was when I just knew Midnight was going to run. I was amazed as he stood stock still and looked at Bella's out stretched hand. He lifted his head to sniff the air. He waited another moment but then took one cautious step in her direction. We were all floored. That was the most progress that had been made in weeks of trying. " Amazing, simply amazing", my father whispered. We watched as Bella continued to talk in a quiet, soothing tone to Midnight and he responded. He moved closer to her feed filled hand. He was cautious still and Bella was patient with him while he made up his mind whether or not he would take the food she offered.

I couldn't believe my eyes when Midnight stretched his long neck out to sniff the food in Bella's hand. " Well I'll be damned. Isn't that a sight to behold?, Emmett said quietly. " Edward, I do believe it was a severe understatement when we sad that Bella was your exact perfect match. You have always had a way with animals but Bella is…there's just way to explain what we are seeing.", my father stated. " She's truly as gifted as you are Edward." Jasper stated. " No, she's much more than that. So much more.", I admitted.

So it began that day. Bella was the secret to taming the Midnight. She worked with him everyday. She was the only Midnight would let get near him. After another week of her working with him, whenever he would see her coming to the arena he would start prancing and whinnying until Bella got to him. Once she was at the railing of the arena he would go and meet her. He let her pet him on his nose and scratch his ears while he stood sniffing and snorting like he was smelling her. I couldn't help but wonder sometimes if I should be jealous of a horse. I laughed though knowing she had had the same effect on me when I met her. I had been just as wild as Midnight. I too had basically refused to let anyone get close to me. When I met Bella though everything changed as she tamed my wild heart and claimed it for her own.

My family and I watched as the weeks went by and Bella continued working with Midnight. In no time at all, she had him coming to her by calling his name. She could get in the arena with him and he made no move to run from her. He would stand as still as a statue while she groomed him and petted him. Bella was the only one though who could even feed him. Everyone of us tried just pouring food into Midnight's feed bag and stepping away. He wouldn't touch it, but as long as he smelled Bella's scent on it he would eat it. It was coming time for Midnight to be shod. I was really worried how we were going to accomplish his task. It was a dangerous task to do on any horse but with one like Midnight it was even worse.

Bella and I lay in bed one night after making love and was talking about it. I asked her what her thoughts on it were. "Edward, the answer is a simple one, stud. You will simply have to get over your fear that I am going to be hurt and let me be there while they are putting shoes on him.", she explained. I sighed heavily knowing deep down she was right but I was terrified something would go wrong and Bella would be hurt. I knew hers was the most logical solution but I didn't have to like it. " I suppose you are right, love. You are the only one Midnight will let near him. I am just so afraid if something went wrong you would be seriously injured and I couldn't take that. I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you. I couldn't live without you.", I told her. She smiled one of her love-filled, understanding smiles and stroked my cheek as she replied. " I know that darling, but it's got to be done and that's really the only way to get it done." I sighed again and nodded my head in silent agreement. I made up my mind to call in an outsider to come and do the shoeing though. I would take no chances on a jealous employee trying to get even with me by causing a horse to hurt Bella and indirectly hurt me. I left out that little tidbit to Bella though. No use fighting her on that too.

The following week I had found the service I was going to use and called them to set up an appointment to come out to the ranch. When the guy arrived, I took him aside and reminded him that Bella would be assisting him and that he was to be extra careful. He assured me he understood and went about getting set up. Once everything was ready Bella led Midnight over to where the equipment was set up. He was calm and never made a move to balk even when the guy reached and grabbed his hoof and began working. Bella petted and talked to Midnight the whole time. Midnight would use his nose and head to push and nuzzle Bella and she in turn would laugh and kiss him on the nose. I was glad when the job was over and Bella as well as Midnight and the guy doing the work was all in one piece. Bella led Midnight away while I paid he guy for his services. He watched Bella walked away. His look was appraising. He finally looked at me and noticed I was watching him. He smiled and said, " Quite a girl, that one is. Beautiful and talented too. She's got quite a way with that horse. Seems they understand each other." I smiled and agreed. I was never more proud to know I could claim Bella as mine than I was in that moment. " Yes sir, you are right. She is quite a girl and all mine.", I told him. He held up his hands in a defensive manner and laughed. " Easy there, son. No need to get your feathers all ruffled on my account. I just couldn't resist making the observation. It never hurts to pay a woman credit when it's due.", he explained. I looked at him and could see he had meant no harm by what he said. He was not a threat to me in anyway. I had simply over reacted and I apologized before sending him on his way.

Bella POV

I was so excited at the progress I had made with Midnight. I laughed so hard at dinner the night I had first started to work with him when Emmett expressed his feelings about it. " Damn stubborn, picky ass horse, wouldn't let any of us get near him after weeks of doing everything we knew to do. Let some pretty, sweet talking face come along and she gets him to do anything she wants him to do in less than a day. It's just not fair.", he had said. Everyone at the table laughed. I knew he had been joking because when I looked he was smiling. " It's amazing what the right one can do to tame a wild heart.", Esme said. Carlisle looked at her lovingly and took her hand and kissed it. " It certainly is my love.", he said quietly. I was in awe of the love they possessed for each other. I knew if Edward and I lasted as long as Carlisle and Esme that he and I would be the same way. I knew without a doubt I had tamed the " Wild One". Both of them. Edward and Midnight.


	25. Chapter 25: Too Smooth

-1Chapter 25: Too Smooth

Carlisle POV

Two and half months now everything had been going really smooth. No major drama to speak. In fact everything had been running so smooth that I actually forgot how quickly things can change.

Bella had taken over the training of Midnight and his progress was coming along nicely. I was so impressed with her and I was thrilled to see had the same passion as Edward when it came to animals. She showed no fear at all. I know Edward constantly worried about her getting hurt. I think Bella is a lot tougher than he gives her credit for.

My point was proven when I came upon an encounter in the stables this morning. I was walking down to take care of some financial matters concerning the ranch when I heard Bella shouting. I broke into a run and when I arrived. Bella was standing over Mike Newton poised to kick him. I ran in and grabbed hold of her. Bella was such a gentle creature and it surprised me to find her in this situation.

" Bella, what in the world is going on? I heard you shouting from halfway up the path.", I asked her. She turned those wide brown eyes on me and they were full of fire and fury. " I'll be glad to tell you what happened, Carlisle. I was in the tack room gathering Midnight's gear. I am ready to train him to a bridle. Anyway this moronic bonehead came in, walked up behind me and grabbed my ass. When I turned around and saw it was Mike I started swinging to hit him. He kept dodging me then he tripped over something and fell and I was about to kick him when you walked in.", she explained.

Mike had gotten up off the floor by this time and was dusting himself off. " Bella why don't you skip training today and go back up to the house? You can start again tomorrow. Edward should be back from his vet call shortly.", I told her. I let her go and she left to go to the house. I turned to Mike who was looking at me warily. " In the office, now!", I commanded. I was beyond livid. I had had enough of this mess and I was putting and end to it now. Once I had Mike in the office and sitting in front of me I proceeded to tell him what I thought.

" Mike, I can't seem to figure out what you were thinking by putting your hands on Bella. Can you tell me and it make any kind of sense to me? I 'll tell you the answer is no, you can't. There is no way to describe how furious I am right now. I can tell you had better be thanking God above that it was me who came down here and not Edward, Emmett or Jasper. I can promise had it been one of them you would be on your way to the hospital or maybe even the morgue right now. I know Edward has already spoken to you about your actions and spoken thoughts. Well I this is the last straw I have had enough. You have 30 minutes to pack up and get the hell off my property. Don't let me catch you here again. I will mail your last payday to you. If you are caught on this property again you will go to jail."

Mike hung his head and mumbled but I couldn't tell what it was. He left the stable and I followed him until he was ready to leave. I was making sure there was no more trouble. Once he was finished I had him escorted off the ranch. I gave his picture to all of the security team and told them if he was caught back on the property to send him to jail.

I returned to the my office and took care of my business then wnet back to the house to check on Bella. Edward was just returning from his vet call. He was getting out of his truck and going into the house. I called him back.

Edward POV

I had just about made it to the front door when my father called me over to him. I could tell by the look on his face that something had happened. I was immediately on edge.

He explained what had happened and I was furious. How dare that bastard put his hands on Bella. I wanted to go hunt him down, kill him and run him through a wood chipper. All he'd be good for is fish bait then.

First things first though. I had to go see about Bella. I was really proud of the way she had handled herself against Mike. She was one feisty filly. After our talk my father and I went inside. I found Bella with Esme and Alice. They were huddled together looking over some decorating magazines.

" Afternoon ladies.", I announced as I walked in. Bella came to me instantly. I hugged her tight and asked if she was alright.

" Yes, I'm fine. I'm just mad as hell is all.", she replied. Like I said a feisty filly, one that would take a little while to calm down. After a few minutes of talking to everyone I asked her to come upstairs to what was now our room. About a week after the barbeque I had asked her if she'd like to move into my room with me since we were already sleeping together anyway and she agreed. That was one thing I didn't have to beg her to do as she was so eager to do so. I was greatly pleased. I was so addicted to sleeping with her now I couldn't stand the thoughts of sleeping alone anymore. I had nearly gone insane while she on that 2 day trip with my mother.

Once we were upstairs in our room. I undressed as she and I talked over what happened.

" I hope Carlisle isn't too mad at me.", she said quietly while undressing herself. I had asked her to take a shower with me. She didn't know it but it was the only way I could be inconspicuous while checking her body for any damage.

" Dad is not angry with you, honey. You didn't do anything wrong. You are a member of this family and the staff is to respect you the same as they do any of us. That bastard had no right to touch you and you had every right to defend yourself. I'm sorry I wasn't here to take care of it myself. He better get on his knees and pray I don't see him out somewhere because his ass is mine if I do.", I told her as I lead us into the bathroom.

After we were in the shower, I back her up under the spray of water, then picked up her body wash and proceeded to wash every single inch of her delectable body. Of I inspected as I went. Fortunately I found no damage to her not even the tiniest bruise. It calmed me down but only mildly. She took her turn washing me in return only she decided that a certain part of my anatomy was dirtier than the rest of me.

" Ummmm, Bella. That feel so good, baby.", I told her in a low husky tone. Bella's eyes were full of lust and love as she met my gaze. " I'll show you what make you feel even better, stud.", she replied seductively.

I watched as Bella slid to her knees and took my hardened shaft in her mouth. I moaned loudly as I felt her tongue sweep across the tip. Damn, she knew exactly how to get to me and quickly. I had to lean against the back of the shower just to remain standing because her oral skills left me weak in the knees.

After awhile of Bella working my cock with her mouth and hands I could no longer hold back. " Oh, oh Bella! Fuck baby, I'm gonna cum so hard.", I told her through clenched teeth. I grabbed the back of her head and held her still as I let go in her mouth. When she moaned I felt the vibrations through my dick and I was done in. I had to sit down. I slid to the shower floor and Bella straddled my legs. We sat there in comfortable silence while I regained my breath and strength. Bella kissed and nipped at my chest and neck.

" Just you wait, princess. I will be reapying the favor just as soon as I regain my strength to stand up. That was amazing, darling. I love you, Isabella.", I told her. Once I had got my breath and strength back, I picked Bella up and took her to our room and laid her on our bed. I covered her body with my own as I kissed her breathless. " I love you, baby.", Bella said as I kissed my way down her neck. I traced her collar bones with my tongue and placed opened mouth kisses down the valley of her breasts. Soon my mouth had latched onto one of her taut nipples and I sucked hard making Bella moan. I loved it when she responded like that while wrapping her arms around my head and pressing me harder against her. I moaned with her nipple still in my mouth and she cried out to me.

"Yes! Oh god, Edward! More I need more!", she screamed while twining her fingers in my hair. I continued on moving to the other side while my fingers found their way to Bella's wet, pulsing core. She had already cum twice and I was working on the third one when I began sliding my finer up and down her slit.

" Edward, Edward, Edward, don't stop, baby. Don't ever stop. That feels so good.", she told me.

" I love how wet and slick you are, baby. I love knowing I do that to you. I love knowing I am the only one who makes you feel like this, Bella.", I whispered to her as I massaged her clit slowly working her into yet another orgasm. I loved seeing how many times I could get her off. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen and her feisty spirit drove me mad.

" Ung! Oh! Ah! Ed… ward! I'm cumming baby.", she screamed out to me. I gave her a few minutes to come down before kissing down her flat belly to her drenched sex. I was more than ready to drink my fill of her juices. I licked across her clit and flicked it with my tongue making her hips jump off the bed. I smiled against her and let my tongue roam over her flesh as I licked her clean. I cold never get enough of her. Bella always left me wanting more.

Exhausted was the only way to describe Bella by the time I had made her orgasm multiple times. After pleasuring her with mouth and hands she let me know she needed to rest so I took her in my arms and held her as we lay talking. I didn't even realize we had fallen asleep until Alice was knocking on our door announcing that it was time for dinner.


	26. Chapter 26: I'm Dead

Chapter 26: I'm Dead

Mike POV

Damn it! Jacob is going to cream me for getting fired from the Cullens. I never expected Carlisle to take it that badly. He's usually really laid back. I am probably going to wind up wearing cement shoes for this fuck up. Jacob had warned me not to blow this job. I couldn't help it though Bella's ass was sticking out there just screaming to be grabbed. I gotta hand it to the girl she can fucking swing. If I hadn't kept on dodging her hits I would probably have at least one black eye and a busted nose and lip. I was actually glad Carlisle came in when he did because she was about to let me have it good in the family jewels. Hell I can't even be mad at her. She's sexy as fuck, but when she's mad… damn Cullen and his good looks and money. I'd love to see what she'd be like in bed. I'm betting she's a wild cat. One of those women who use their hands and teeth and scream to the top of their lungs. Shit!I gotta quit thinking about that and start figuring out how I am gonna tell Jacob Black I got fired.

Jacob POV

"You did what!?", I screamed when Mike told me why he got fired. " I told you that you were not to fuck this up, Newton! What part of that did you not understand?", I continued yelling while watching Newton cringe away from me. He's such a pussy but yet he manages to get himself fired for grabbing Bella's ass. Fuck! Now that only left Tyler if Tyler fucked up I was screwed up the ass with no lube. I am beginning to wonder if all the trouble I am going to is worth it. I think I had seriously underestimated my opponent this time. I only had one option and that was hoping Tyler didn't fuck up.

Tyler POV

Man, what a fucked up day this has been. I didn't think the old man had it in him to really fire anybody. I guess I was wrong. I just want to beat the shit out of Mike for being so damned stupid. Now Jacob Black is going to expect me to do everything. Mike had better fucking pray that the next time I see him I am commode hanging drunk and just don't give a shit, or I will beat the fuck out of him. I mean yeah, that Bella chick is one hot piece of ass and I wouldn't mind getting a piece of it but what part of wait until I say different did he not understand. Those were Jacob's last words to both of us at the last meeting. I wonder if slipping a rattlesnake into someone's bed would be considered murder. If I find out it's not Mike is a dead man.

Edward POV

Bella's birthday was approaching quickly and I had no idea what to get her. I wanted it to be special something that no one else had ever given her. I wanted it to be unique and really mean a lot to her. I thought about it long and hard and today while I was watching her work on training Midnight it came to me. I would give Midnight to her for her own. She had worked so hard to train him and she was the only one he would let near him. It was the most obvious and logical choice. I was very proud of the progress she had made in such a short time. In just over a couple of months, she had tamed him and had him bridle broken and was quickly working on having him saddle broken. I was the luckiest man in the world to have a woman like Bella by my side. The whole family was impressed with her really. She was one of the hardest working people I had ever known. For all the time she spent working by my side on the ranch, she spent an equal amount of time working with my mother. It took an amazing woman to keep me fully satisfied plus do all that Bella does. She has never faltered once. I fall more in love with her everyday. I can hardly wait to ask her to marry me and see her belly round with my child.

Alice POV

"Holy shit!", I exclaimed as I looked at the calendar and realised Bella's birthday was just around the corner. "What are you going on about, Sugar?, Jasper asked me as we lay soaking in our huge whirlpool bathtub. After a long and rigorous love making session we got in the tub to relax.

"I was just thinking about Bella's birthday coming up soon and how we have made no preparations for it.", I replied. He laughed as hugged me tight. "Only you would freak out about something like that, Darlin.", he said and kissed the top of my head.

The next morning as soon as breakfast was over I called Esme and Rosalie to the side and told them we needed to get started planning and of ourse they were in complete agrement. I knew I also had to talk to Edward and see what his plans were.


	27. Chapter 27:Party Planning

-1Chapter 27: Party Planning

Edward POV

I had thought it over again and again and finally I ha decided that I would propose to Bella on her birthday. I just simply did not want to wait any longer to make her all mine and then shout it to the world.

I knew Alice would want to throw a huge party for her and I knew that would be the perfect setting to do it in. I just had to get with Alice and the other women and let them know my idea of how I want to do it. I want to make it really special.

Alice POV

It took a couple of days but Rosalie and I along with Edward and Esme were able to get away long enough to plan Bella's party and proposal. I was so excited he was going to propose to Bella.

This party was going to totally rock! Carlisle was going to do the barbequing. Esme was going to do all the trim work as far as food was concerned. Rosalie and I were going to handle the decorations and the cake. Edward, Jasper and Emmett were going to be in charge of entertainment. As part of the entertainment we were going to do karaoke. For Edward to suggest he had a specific purpose in mind, but he wouldn't give me one clue as to what it was.

"I'm not telling anyone, Alice, not even mom or dad.", he said even though I gave him my best pouting face. It usually works but this time he wouldn't budge. I know it must be good.

Esme POV

I am simply on cloud nine, my oldest son is proposing to the one of the lovliest women you could find anywhere. She is beautiful and talented and an angel to be around. She works hard and keeps my son on his toes. She is his perfect match in every way.

"Okay, now we just have to set a date for this. Are we doing this on her actual birthday or another date?", I asked looking to Edward. "The date of her actual birthday falls on Saturday so I say the actual date.", he replied. "That works for me.", Alice and Rose said at the same time.

"Alrighty then, that gives no more than two and half weeks to get it all together. We have a lot of work to do and little time to do it, so we'd best get to it." Alice said.

We all went our own way. It was going to be hard to do all this and keep it secret from Bella. Maybe with her being so occupied with training her horse, hopefully she won't notice anything.

Edward POV

Now that we have the planning stage over with, it was time to get everything together to make it come to life. I had to go ring shopping, immediately. Just to make sure Bella was pleased I was actually going to have her ring designed specifically for her. The next day I got the number of the jeweler my father uses and made an appointment to see him. I was taking no chances in the ring not being ready by Bella's birthday.

I really hoped she liked what I have in mind to do. I want her to always be happy but even more than that I want her to know how much I love her. I want her to know there is no length I will not go to, to make sure she is happy.


	28. Chapter 28:A Celebration

-1Chapter 28: A Celebration

Bella POV

Today I was turning 26 years old. I knew something was up but I was never able to find out what was going on. The whole household had been keeping everything secret from me. I wouldn't spoil their fun tough I would just go along with whatever they wanted to do.

Edward was the first to start my day out right. He woke me up in the most pleasant of ways. Ever since we had begun sharing a room, and making almost on a nightly basis and falling asleep nude, we had begun sleeping that way all the time. I must admit it was very nice to feel every inch of his muscled body against mine. When I say every inch I mean that in the literal sense. It never failed that I would wake up to his hard length pressed against the flesh of my backside. I don't think I have to tell you what usually happens next.

This morning though it was different. I woke up to an empty bed. I got up and went to the bathroom thinking Edward might have been in there but he wasn't. I settled back in bed and waited and a few minutes later he came in our room with a huge breakfast tray.

He had brought me all my favorite breakfast foods and had the most beautiful single red rose in a crystal vase on a tray. "Good morning, Beautiful.", he greeted. "I hope you slept well and are well rested. Happy Birthday to you, my love.", he continued. I smiled at his sweetness. He really was the sweetest and most loving man I had ever known. I know this man would do anything for me. "Good morning yourself, stud. Yes I slept very well as always. How could I not when I have the world's best looking, most kind hearted man holding me all night long? Thank you, I know my birthday will be a happy one since I will have my family all around me.", I told him.

He set the tray down on my lap after I was situated in bed. He sat down beside me and kissed me chastely then moved back so I had room to eat. We talked while I ate and I tried my best to get him to tell me what they had planned for my birthday but he wouldn't utter a word of it. He would only tell me that he knew I would love it. Of course that went without saying.

Once I was finished eating and Edward had moved the tray away, I slid back down in the bed and he laid down with me. We talked and laughed with each other just enjoying the other's company.

"Oh Bella, you are so beautiful, love. You have no idea how much I love you or how happy you have made me. I will never be able to repay you for all the joy you have brought to me with just your presence in my life.", he told me while gazing deeply into my eyes. I loved it when got all mushy and sappy. He could bring tears to my eyes. He made feel things that no one else had ever or could ever make me feel.

We lay on bed like that until Alice came knocking on the door. Apparently we women were going to the spa this morning and it was time to get up and get ready.

"Edward get your butt out of bed too. You have as much to do today as the rest of us so get a move on.", she called through the door. Edward and I rolled our eyes, but got up anyway. "How can someone so tiny be such a big pain?", Edward mumbled. I don't know how Alice heard him but she did. "I heard that Edward. I know you really do love me though.", she said.

When we were dressed Edward opened our door to reveal Alice with a hand on one hip and her toe tapping the floor and fighting a grin. We all burst into giggles. Alice came in and Edward went to the closet to gather some clothes. While he was in the bathroom Alice picked out my outfit for today.

Edward finished up and came out dressed in his dressier western attire it made me even more curious as to what he was up to. He came and kissed me goodbye and told me he would see me tonight.

All day long I did as I was told at 5:30 p.m. I was given my final instructions. I was to wait upstairs in mine and Edward's room until 6 p.m. and then make my way down the stairs and out the double doors of the library.

I did this as instructed and as I stepped out onto the patio I heard and saw a huge crowd shout Happy Birthday Bella. Edward came and took me in his arms, kissed me and looked at me with all the love he possessed. "Surprise, love. I hope you enjoy tonight. All of us wanted to make as special for you as we could.", he told me. "Oh Edward, I'm positive tonight will be one of the best nights of my life.", I replied.

I had people coming to me from all directions wishing me happy birthday. I felt so loved at that moment. I was surrounded by friends and family and the evening was perfect.

Dinner was soon served and everything was pretty quiet until it was over. Carlisle made the best barbeque around. Esme's side dishes was just the icing on the cake. By the time I had eaten a piece of cake I was completely stuffed.

After dinner everyone was scattered about talking and laughing and enjoying themselves. My family however was quite busy setting up a stage area and a karaoke machine.

Once that was all done, Emmett got the microphone and begin speaking. "Well it's no secret why we are all here tonight folks. It is to celebrate the birth of one of the sweetest girls I know in all of Texas. Isabella Marie Swan. Happy Birthday, Bells. I hope you have a great time tonight and I hope your every wish comes true.", he said looking down at me. I smiled at his heartfelt words and almost cried. Emmett doesn't usually get emotional so when he does I know it comes from his heart, the deepest part of it.

Alice took the stage next. "Okay, ladies and gentlemen get ready for some of the best entertainment that can be found. It's karaoke time.", she announced. Everyone clapped. Edward and the family sat with me as we watched and listened to different people sing. Some were really good and some, well let's just say ear plugs would have been nice to have.

Soon Edward was getting up and pulling me up with him. He walked us toward the stage. I thought he wanted us to sing together or something but he grabbed a stool and told me to sit down. I watched as he took the microphone in his hand and addressed me and the crowd. " Isabella Marie Swan, I want to take this opportunity to tell you in front of our family and friends, how very much I love you. There is no one else on this earth who could make as happy as you have made me since the first time I saw you. No once will ever be able to make me as happy as I know you will make in the future if you will do me the greatest honor by agreeing to become my wife. Will you marry me, Bella?", he asked getting down on one knee. He laid down the microphone and pulled out a small square box and opened it up to reveal the most beautiful ring I had ever seen.

It was a three karat, sapphire, princess cut solitaire with one quarter karat diamonds on each side of it set in a platinum gold band. It was stunning. I looked at him and his eyes were filled with love and passion.

"Yes, I will gladly marry you, Edward. I love you so much.", I replied and he slipped the ring on my finger. After kissing me tenderly he stood back up and a song began to play and Edward started singing.

_**Dancin' in the dark  
Middle of the night  
Takin' your heart  
And holdin' it tight**_

Emotional touch  
Touchin' my skin  
And askin' you to do  
What you've been doin' all over again

Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
I just gotta let you know  
What it is that won't let me go

It's your love  
It just does somethin' to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
oh It's your love

Better than I was  
More than I am  
And all of this happened  
By takin' your hand

And who I am now  
Is who I wanted to be  
And now that we're together  
I'm stronger than ever  
I'm happy and free

Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in, no  
And if you asked me why I changed  
All I gotta do is say your sweet name

It's your love  
It just does somethin' to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
oh It's your love

Oh, baby (Faith)

(Instrumental)

Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
I just gotta let you know  
What it is that won't let me go

It's your love  
It just does somethin' to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
oh It's your love  
It's your love  
It's your love

I cried like a baby while Edward sang to me. I had never been so touched. No one had ever treated me this way before. When he was finished he laid the microphone down and took me in his arms and wiped my tears away. " I hope those are happy tears.", he whispered to me against my lips as he kissed me tenderly. Everyone applauded and cheered. We left the stage and took our seats and everyone made their way around to see my ring and give us their congratulation wishes. Soon the all the guest were gone and he party was over. All the mess was being cleaned up by the staff as Edward and our family sat in the library talking.

"Bella, there is something else to give you, tonight. Although this is kind of from all of us guys." Carlisle told me. "You have worked hard and you are well deserving of this gift.", he continued and handed me a folded up paper. I opened it and read it. I looked up at him with a beaming smile on my face. It was ownership papers to Midnight. "Oh my god!", I exclaimed. " Are you sure you want to do this? I know you bought that horse to be a prized stallion not a pet.", I told him.

"Yes, I am more than sure, Bella. You have worked hard to break him and train him and you deserve him. You are a great match for each other because both of you are spirited. It was Edward's idea to give him to you for your own but he was gracious enough to let us in on it too. Speaking of Edward, I have no words to tell you how happy I am that you will become my newest daughter someday soon.", Carlisle said. The family seconded his sentiment.

We talked for while longer then made our way to bed.


	29. Chapter 29:Wedding Discussion

AN/

I am so sorry for making you wait so long on this chapter. I have had a million things going on lately and my time to write has been very limkited due to my father's illness and being in the hospital. Thankfully things are back on track for now and hopefull will stay that way for awhile. Thank you all for being so patient.

* * *

Chapter 29: Wedding Discussion

Edward POV

I couldn't believe it. My wildest dream had come true last night. Bella had agreed to marry me. I would never be apart from her. I was without a doubt the luckiest man alive.

I looked up at the ceiling and silently thanked God for the most wonderful blessing I could ever receive. The love of this beautiful angel laying by my side.

How beautiful she is to watch while she sleeps and even more beautiful when she's awake. I love her so much. I can hardly wait to marry her and watch her grow round with my child. I hope she wants more than one but if not oh well it doesn't matter to me. I will do whatever makes her happy.

I felt her stirring in my arms and when I looked down, I was looking into the deepest pools of chocolate I had ever seen. Her eyes were full of love and laughter and she was so radiant as wore the glow of love.

"Good morning, Beautiful. How was your night? Mine was wonderful with you by my side.", I sang to her. Tears welled up in her eyes but she was smiling. I was glad I could bring that smile to her face

"Oh Edward, that was so beautiful and that is one of my favorite songs. I love when you sing to me.", she said. I smiled back at her and picked up where I left off.

"And when I open my eyes and see your sweet face. It's a good morning beautiful day.

I couldn't see the light  
I didn't know day from night  
I had no reason to care  
Well since you came along  
I can face the dawn  
Cause I know you'll be there

Good morning beautiful how was your night  
Mine was wonderful with you by my side  
And when I opened my eyes and see your sweet face  
Its a good morning beautiful day

I never worry if it's raining outside  
Cause in here with you girl the sun always shines

Good morning beautiful how was your night  
Mine was wonderful with you by my side  
And when I opened my eyes and see your sweet face  
Its a good morning beautiful day  
Good morning beautiful day  
(Good morning beautiful)  
It's a beautiful day  
(Good morning beautiful)  
Good morning  
(Good morning beautiful)  
What a beautiful day  
(Good morning beautiful)", I finished singing and kissed her lips. Bella moaned as I kissed down her neck. "Edward I don't know what I did to deserve you but I'm so glad you are mine. I can hardly wait to be Mrs. Edward Cullen.", she told me

I stopped kissing her and looked into her eyes. It humbles me greatly when I see al the love she possesses for me in them.

"Bella, my angel, it is I who doesn't know what I did to deserve a gift so rare and more precious to me than anything in the world. I promise you I will never take it for granted and I will get on my knees and thank God above every single day and night for the gift of your love."

We laid in bed and talked for hours. I didn't care that the day was passing us by. All I cared about was holding my soon to be wife in my arms. The one and only soon to be Mrs. Edward Cullen.

"Well my love, what kind of wedding do you want? Something small and intimate or something more lavish? Anything you want Bella and it's yours. I don't care what it cost or what I have to do to get it. If your heart desires it then it will be yours.", I told her.

At first she said nothing just smiled up at me with unshed tears shining in her eyes. Then a thoughtful look came over her face.

After a minute or two of consideration she answered, "I want a Gone With The Wind themed wedding. Can I have that? Can I have a replica of Scarlett O' Hara's wedding gown and two similar dresses made for Rose and Alice? I want a huge wedding, Edward, the whole nine yards."

There was excitement in her eyes. Bella had never asked me for anything and I was not going to deny her this. I was going to make sure she had the wedding of her dreams.

"If that is what you want, then you will have nothing less. Now the question is when do you want to get married and where?", I told her.

"I want to get married in June and I want to get married right here on the ranch if that's ok with everyone.", she said. "I'm sure that will be just fine, Love.", I replied and went back to kissing her.

We lay in bed and discussed our plans for the wedding and honeymoon for a while longer then I made sweet passionate love to her.

Bella POV

Edward was going to make every dream come true. I would never have dreamed of finding someone like him but I thank God every day that he sent him to me.

After making love we lay spent and just cuddled for few minutes then got up. Just we stepped off the last step Jessica was on her way up.

She looked at us and snarled her nose at us while mumbling, "Glad someone can afford to lay in bed for half the day and shit still get done."

"You want to keep your job, Miss Stanley, you will mind who you are talking to or about. Am I clear?", Esme said as she was rounding the corner.

"Yes mam.", Jessica replied and went up the stairs.

"Lord I do wish that girl would put a muzzle on that mouth of hers.", Esme said more to herself than Edward and I.

"I guess she just can't take disappointment well.", I commented.

"Yes, well she had better very well start. I am sick and tired of all this insubordinate behavior and my patience is wearing thin. I am about ready to clean house and start fresh. I am sure there are others out there who would be grateful to have a job with a place to stay rent free in exchange for some light duty work.", she replied.

"Momma is in a bad mood, today.", Edward said. "What happened Mom?"

Esme POV

I had really realized it but I was being awfully grouchy.

"Bella, son, I'm sorry. I am a little upset. I just got word from the bank that one of my accounts for the children is messed up. I have been on the phone trying to get it straightened out and so it's just a big mess. I am going to have to go into town to the bank and straighten it out. Forgive me the both of you for being in a sour mood.", I explained.

"No problem, we understand.", Edward told me.

"Is there anyway I an help you, Esme?", Bella asked. Oh what a dear she is.

"No sweety, I can deal with this you go on and do whatever you had planned to do. Oh but do let me know if Jessica mouths off anything else. I am very serious about cleaning house and starting over fresh. I hate to fire her but enough is enough.", I replied.

"Sure thing, Mom", Edward said as I passed by them on my way upstairs. I had to get to the bank and get this mess straightened out.


	30. Chapter 30: Hell Breaks Loose

-1Chapter 30: Hell Breaks Loose

Esme POV

I rushed to get dressed and get to the bank to see how in the world a whole account had gotten so messed up. I am always so very careful with those accounts. I always have my accountant go over them with a fine tooth comb to make sure there are no mistakes.

Once I arrived at the bank and one of the tellers as well as one of the bookkeepers all went over every minute detail. It was discovered that someone had posed as me and a new teller had not asked for proper identification so now the account was empty.

I was furious and demanded to see the president of the bank immediately. This was not going to be pleasant. I could not believe someone had been so stupid.

I was sitting outside the office when the bank president came out.

"Mrs. Esme Cullen?", he asked.

"Yes, I am Mrs. Cullen.", I said standing up.

" I am Aro Volturi, president of this bank. What can I do for you this afternoon?", he said.

"First of all you can find out why one of your tellers let someone walk in here posing as me and walk out with money from of my children home accounts.", I told him. "Then you can help me find out who it was that posed as me and help me get them prosecuted.", I continued.

"Of course, Mrs. Cullen. I would be happy to help you and I do apologize for not making sure all of my tellers know how to do their job properly. You are fully insured and the money will be replaced immediately and this mess will be rectified, quickly."

The police were called and they came to the bank so I could make my statement. They pulled the banks security tapes and find out who it was that posed as me.

I couldn't believe who I asw on the screen walking out of the bank with my money. I was livid. After all the years we had known each other. The nerve of her to go behind my back and her own mother's back as well. To think she had actually went after my son and had asked me to talk to him for her. Luckily for me, I told her I was staying out of it.

"Do you recognize this woman, Mrs. Cullen?", One of the officers asked me.

"Yes, her name is Tanya Denali and I want her arrested immediately. The sun had better not set this day without her being in jail.", I demanded.

I finished up with what I needed to do and made my way home. I just couldn't get over what had happened. How dare that little, two-bit, air-headed bitch do this to me.

When I arrived home and went inside all hell had broken loose. Jessica and Rosalie were at each other's throats. Could this day get any worse? If it could please don't tell me.

"What in God's name is going here, ladies?", I asked.

"I caught her stealing Bella's jewelry while she was cleaning Edward and Bella's room.", Rosalie explained.

"You did not, you just want to get me in trouble is all.", Jessica defended herself.

"Bitch please, I caught you red handed standing in front of the mirror with the necklace Edward gave her a few weeks ago around your neck.", Rosalie accused.

"I was simply seeing how it would look on me before I bought one for myself." Jessica said.

I had enough of everything today. I was already tired of Jessica causing problems and this was the last straw.

"You stupid twit, you know you couldn't afford something like that if your life depended on it.", Rosalie told her.

"Enough Rose, I have had a god awful day and I'm tired. Jessica I have warned you again and again, I am through warning you. You are to go to the servants quarters get your things and leave my property. You are fired.", I said.

Rose smirked and Jessica stood there withh her mouth hanging open as if she didn't think she had heard me right.

"Rose, if you will be a dear and have James and one of the security men escort her to her room make sure she gets everything that belongs to her and nothing that doesn't then have them make sure she leaves the grounds. Jessica, If you come back, you will go to jail.", I said before turning to go upstairs.

I had to take something for this killer headache and then get busy having Jessica replaced.

I don't know what it was but it seemed like lately chaos had rained down on the Cullen household. Lord, what have we done to deserve all this? I thought to myself.

Carlisle POV

I was shocked when I saw Jessica being escorted off the property when I came up to the house. I knew Esme had been upset with her this morning, but sending her away like this was something else.

Esme was normally such a forgiving soul and had the patience of Job. If she was on the war path I almost dreaded going in the house. When Esme wasn't happy no one was. That was bad for me.

I went on and braved going inside. I looked around and didn't find Esme anywhere, so I went up to our room. I found her in the bathtub.

"Esme, are you alright, honey? Do we have plans tonight that I hae forgotten about? It's not like you to take a bath this time of day.", I asked cautiously.

"I am aware of that, Carlisle, and rest assured if you had forgotten plans that had been made I would let you know it.", she snapped back.

Yep, she was definitely pissed off and on the war path. I didn't say anything else and retreated quietly back out. I worte her a quick note letting her know if she needed me I would be with Emmett to call me on my cell phone.

Edward and Bella were off riding. Alice was working on getting some ideas for the wedding Bella wants. I hoped for Edward's sake he learned quickly about women and their mood swings and what to do when it happened.

By the time I made it back to the stable Emmett had the truck ready to go so we could go pick up the new feed supplies we needed. He saw my puzzled look and asked what was wrong.

"I don't exactly know, but I know enough to tell you whatever you do tonight do not get on your mother's bad side. Something has pissed her off.", I replied.

"Thanks for the warning, I think I'll ask Rosie if she wants to eat dinner out tonight.", he said.

Jessica POV

I couldn't believe Esme fired me. If Rosalie had just kept her mouth shut, I wouldn't be in this mess. Now, how am I supposed to get Edward for myself. No job, no place to live, and no car. Well damn good thing, no one knows I helped Tanya pose as Esme and Tanya gave me a huge chunk of the money. I'll be able to get by for a little while.

Tanya POV

Oh my god, no! This is not happening to me. What the hell are the police doing at my door. Has something happened to my mom or something?

"Jake, get your ass out of bed, the police are here.", I told him.

"What the fuck do you mean the police are here, Tanya? What have you done that you have not told me about? If you have fucked up my plan, you will be glad for the police showing up because that will be the only way I will not kill you.", he said scrambling around getting his clothes on.

When I was dressed, I went to the door and opened it.

"Can I help you, officer?", I asked sweetly.

"Are you Tanya Lynn Denali, mam?", the officer asked me.

"Yes, officer I am. Can I ask why you are here? Has something happened to my mother? Has she been in an accident?", I asked wanting answers.

Jake had finally made it out of the bedroom and was standing behind me.

"What's the problem here, officer?", Jake asked.

"We are here to take Miss Denali into custody. A warrant has been signed for her arrest.", the officer told him.

"Arrested? Me? Why? What am I being arrested for? I haven't done anything!", I exclaimed.

"I don't know, mam. I'm just a cop doing what I'm told by my superiors.", the officer said.

"Jake, you have to call my mother or someone, I can't go to jail.", I whined.

"Look, just relax and do what they say and we'll figure this out in a little bit.", Jake said.

The officer put handcuffs on me and read me my rights and took me to his car. I began to cry when he shut the door. Jake was right, I was probably going to be glad to be in jail when he found out what I have done. I haven't exactly made it a secret that he and I have been sleeping together. When the Cullens find out about this, they will most likely think he was in on it with me. Jake will kill me for sure. Damn! Why does everything have to happen to me. This is all Edward and Bella's fault. Bella's more than Edward's. If she hadn't come along when she did. I could have snagged Edward for myself sooner or later.


	31. Chapter 31:Canary's Song

-1Chapter 31: Canary's Song

Jake POV

I'll admit I felt a bit sorry for Tnaya when she got arrested but then when I found out what she had done I was livid and couldn't care less if she got roasted or not.

After hearing her sing like the proverbial canary, I hoped the Cullens fried her ass. I couldn't believe she let the police get her to tell them I was in on that shit with her. I mean yeah I was but damn she wan't supposed to get caught and she wasn't supposed to turn on me.

Now what the hell am I supposed to do? I mean here I sit in an interrogation room of my own while the police are at my place going through it and gathering evidence. At least Tanya can call her mommy to come bail her out. Have I said how much I really hate the Cullens and oh don't forget Charles Swan. Damn nosy ass cop.

Later…..

"Well well, Mr. Black, it seems you have been quite busy these last few months.", detective McKenna said as he walked in the room holding several folders.

He laid them out on the table and showed me what they had found. It was all the info I had been gathering over the last few months on the Cullens. I had been following them and tracking them to get any kind of leverage I could get. Unfortunately they were squeaky clean. I had hoped to use the money thing and make it look like Esme Cullen was scamming money from that children's home thing. I might could have made it work if Tanya hadn't opened her big mouth.

"Would you care to explain why we found all this evidence of you stalking the Cullen family? Why you had people in your employ spying for you while working at the Cullen ranch?", McKenna continued to ask.

I remained silent. I wasn't stupid like Tanya. They were not going to trick me into talking like they tricked her air headed ass.

"I take it you are not going to talk, Mr. Black. I suppose you are waiting for your lawyer. That's fine. We have all the time in he world. You can make yourself at home in one of our cells until you are ready to talk." the detective told me.

I was escorted to a cell. When my lawyer arrived I was allowed to talk to him and he advised me to say nothing and plead guilty. The evidence he said was too strong to dispute. I'd come out better taking my lumps and serving my time. I was being charged with stalking, trespassing, grand theft and exhortation.

I knew I was looking at some pretty hefty charges and judges in Texas aren't very fond of men like me. The Cullens are very influential people and can cause me some major trouble if this thing goes to trial. I was looking at a pretty hefty sentence too.

After some serious consideration I decided to take my lawyers advice and take the deal the D.A. was offering. I would go to prison but I would be out in less than 10 years.

Tanya POV

I was so relieved to see my mother show up. I just knew she would help me get out of this mess I was in.

I was shocked as all get out when she walked in a slapped me across the face and started yelling at me.

"Tanya Lynn Denali, how could you do this to me and your father? Do you know you have completely disgraced me and him to all of our friends? I don't know how you think I will ever be able to hold my head up and face Esme Cullen again. I have had to resign my position because of this stunt you pulled.", she said.

I began to cry knowing I was now on my own in this mess. I had ratted Jake out and so I knew if he ever got his hands on me I was as good as dead.

My mother left and I was returned to my cell. Why did I get involved with Jake and why couldn't Edward have wanted me? I am beautiful and could have kept him happy and satisfied. In exchange for all that I would have been able to live in comfort and have the Cullen name and had anything I wanted.

Wait a minute, if I'm going down and Jake is going down then so is Mike, Jessica and Tyler. Jessica knew that money I gave was stolen and Tyler well he and Jake cooked up a plan to try and kidnap Bella and hold her until the Cullens signed over that land. I have that on tape. Ha! I can use that and make a deal with the D.A. and get myself a much lighter sentence.

I thought about everything and when the guard came to bring me my dinner, I asked to see my lawyer. I was about to sing some more.

Carlisle POV

When I had a chance to sit down and talk to Esme and find out all that had happened, I was furious.

Jacob Black and all his minions were going down. When Jane Denali showed up on our doorstep and asked me why Tanya had been arrested and so had Jacob Black, I had no idea what to say. That's when Esme informed me of what had happened.

Jane and Esme sat down and Jane resigned from the children's home foundation committee, I felt a little bit sorry for her. It wasn't really her fault what Tanya had done. I guess I couldn't really blame her though.

It was the next day after that happened that we found out other things.

Edward POV

I was ready to go to jail just so I could get my hands on Jacob Black. How dare he even think about trying to take my fiance and hold her against her will.

I made a vow I would see him put permanently away and his little helpers as well. My Bella would never have to worry about being bothered by any of them ever again.

Bella POV

I have lived with the Cullens for quite sometime now and have gotten to know them all pretty well but I don't recall ever seeing them as angry as they all are right now.

I thought Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle all were going to explode when the news came that Jake and Tyler and Mike had planned on kidnapping me. I wasn't to shocked at Tanya and Jessica's hand in all of it. They had wanted me gone from day one.


	32. Chapter 32: More Developments

-1Chapter 31: More Developments

Bella POV

After finding out that Jessica and Tanya were in on the bank scam. It was discovered Tyler was also working for Jacob. Thankfully as of right now they are all sitting in jail cells.

I am glad this mess is close to being over. The lead detective told Carlisle that all of them were singing like canaries and turning on each other left and right. The girls would get slightly lighter sentences than the guys because they were more or less just accomplices. Jacob was in the most trouble of all. Mike and Tyler was going down for conspiracy to a premeditated kidnapping.

All of them decided it was better to plead guilty to their charges as it would make things easier on them and they would get out of jail sooner.

At least now though maybe things would settle down around here and Edward and I could concentrate on getting married. At least that drama was something pleasant to focus on.

Esme POV

Now that we had finally gotten rid of all the trouble makers except Lauren. Carlisle and I would have to get busy replenishing our staff.

We had a wedding to get ready for. I am so excited to have Bella officially joining our family. First things first though was replenishing the staff.

I called the agency I hired my help through and asked them to send me some applications to go over. They said they would have them to me by the close of the business day. I wanted to start screening and hiring as soon as possible. I would need to have them familiar with my household and trained as quickly as possible. I wanted to make sure everything would be perfect for Bella and Edward's wedding.

True to Gianna's word she had sent me a large stack of applications shortly after 4 pm. I went to my office to go over them.

As I went through the stack I found some who seemed like they would be just the kind of girls I was looking for. They had glowing recommendations of course tha made me just a bit skeptical because the others had been the same. Nevertheless, I picked out 4 top choices to hire.

The first one was Brianna Tanner. She had just turned 21 and was lloking for a higher paying job than what she had previously had as a waitress. Her application implied that she was polite in her manners and attitude and had a willing spirit.

The second one was Carmen Martinez. Her application said she was a hard worker and she was polite and was highly qualified to run a large household. She was in her late 30's. After I saw how things would work, I would put her in command of the upstairs maid staff.

The third one was Chelsea Vickers. She was 25 and had just finished up a stint at one of the high end hotels in Palm Beach, Florida. She is moving back to Texas to be close to her family.

The forth one was Claire Billings. She was 18 had just finished high school while working for an elderly couple. Unfortunately the family of the couple had decided that it would be in the best interest of the couple for them to be put into an assisted living program.

I called to let Gianna know I had gone over the applications and who I had chosen so she could get in touch with them and personal meetings could be set up.

It took close to a week to get everything done but it was complete. I now had new help. Everyone in the family had been introduced and it seemed everyone would get along fine.

In order to hopefully cut down on her interaction with the family and therefore cut down on the amount of drama, I moved Lauren down to the laundry maid staff and replaced her with Brianna on the kitchen staff. Lauren was none to pleased but she accepted it because she needed a job.

Weeks passed and all seemed to be going great. My family was pleased with the new help and the new help seemed to know their place and did their jobs well. It was nice to enter the dining room at mealtimes and not be assaulted by a negative atmosphere.

Other things came about in the passing weeks as well. The wedding was getting closer and closer. All of the detail were nearly finished and in place. It was going to be spectacular and very beautiful. Bella was going to be a radiant bride.

Bella POV

I was getting more and more excited as the date of my wedding drew closer. I couldn't wait to be Mrs. Edward Cullen. Edward was excited too. He told me every night as we lay in bed that he couldn't wait to call me his wife and he hoped I was not fond of waiting a long time to have children.

It made me ecstatic to know he wanted a family of his own just as much as I did. I could hardly wait until my doctor told e I was expecting a little one.

Alice POV

This wedding stuff was hard work but ti was going to be so worth it. Bella was going to be so beautiful in her replica of Scarlet O' Hara's wedding dress. I must say too that Rose and I would be quite fetching in our matching bridesmaids dresses as well.

Bella had picked out the most beautiful and rich shade of burgandy for the dresses and our flowers were going to be ivory colored magnolias with just a touch of light burgundy inside them.

We were going with the complete GWTW theme so Edward, Emmett, and Jasper would be in full Military uniforms from that era. Oh my God!, I just might faint at the thought of my Jasper dressed like that or soak my panties. I could only imagine how he would look as he was already very charismatic and good at leading.

Almost everything is done now. In just two more short weeks Bella and Edward will be saying I do.


	33. Chapter 33:Small Gestures

-1Small Gestures

Edward POV

It was hard to believe that every single detail of mine and Bella's wedding was taken care and all that was left was planning the honeymoon.

My dear sister in laws informed me at breakfast this morning that that was my job and I had better think of something good. Damn, I think there is a curse that came with the Cullen man charm. Sure we got granted with that but it seemed that our women suddenly became more bossy and feisty once it was tacked on them. I think Bella developed it early though. Oh well seeing as I'm not willing to let her go, I might as well get on with accepting it as part of my life. Hell, I wouldn't trade it for nothing if I could anyway.

Now what to do for a honeymoon? I thought as I sat in the office of the stable looking at different locations to take my sweet and fiery bride to celebrate our nuptials. I thought and thought and finally around lunch time it hit me.

Bella loves this Gone With The Wind stuff. Since she wanted that as our wedding theme, I thought she might like a honeymoon to match. I went to my computer and started researching for information.

I did research on the movie and then did more research to find out if I could make it happen. I found the info I needed and booked us on a private riverboat cruise from Baton Rouge to New Orleans then I booked us for the best and romantic suite I could find in the French Quarter.

After I did all I need to do with that I had to go find Alice and get her to go shopping with me. I was going to be Bella's Rhett and buy her all new clothes and lingerie for our honeymoon. I wanted her to have the whole package lock, stock and barrel. Nothing was too good or too much for my Bella.

Once I found Alice and told her about what I had done and I needed her help she was ecstatic.

"Oh my god, Edward! Bella is going to flip out when she finds out what you have done for her. I love Jazz but I am so jealous. I wish he would come up with romantic ideas for me the way you do for Bella.", she said.

"Don't worry Alice, I'm quite sure I will mess up at some point and be in the dog house along with my brothers. Then I will be on my knees begging and pleading with Bella to forgive me. You won't be jealous then. You will probably be chasing me with a frying pan and yelling at me because I made her mad to begin with.", I told her.

She got a laugh out of it and agreed to help me. I had to go ahead and tell mom so she could keep Bella busy while Alice and I went shopping. I wanted the honeymoon and the shopping to be a surprise. I was even going to have our luggage shipped to the hotel we would be staying in.

Emmet POV

I love my brother but boy when he decides to go and show us other Cullen men up he does a royal job of it. After Rosie found out what Edward was doing for Bella, I was in for it. All I heard all night long last night was how romantic Edward was and how I could take some tips from him.

I was almost dumb enough to let it slip that maybe she should be with my brother instead then. Like I said almost, good thing I caught myself before I opened my big mouth.

Jasper and I both tried to talk to him and let him know how much trouble he was making for us by doing all that. It didn't phase him one bit. So now Jasper and I have to come up with a plan all our on our own for our wives. It has to be something we thought of all by ourselves.

"Dad, how is it you are not in trouble with the Jasper and me?", I asked him as worked on the hay baler.

"I don't know, son. I suppose your mother isn't as sensitive about it now. She was once upon a time. I think all women when they are young go through that stage of expecting their husbands to help keep the romance alive.", he said.

"You and mom seem to be just fine in the romance department but I don't se her getting mad at you if you aren't constantly taking her on trips or buying her trinkets or singing to her all the time. How come Edward has to be so roamntic anyway?", I asked.

"I guess he gets it from me and your mother both. He does make certain he keeps Bella happy. You know son it's not a bad thing. It's those little things and little gestures that we make that keep a marriage alive and thriving. While those things may seem so insignificant to us as men, they mean a lot to the women who love us and always need to know they are loved as much as they love us.", he explained.

"Well when you explain it like that, I guess you are right. Maybe I don't do enough to show Rosie how much she means to me as often as I need to, but I'm going to start working much harder to try and not give Edward such a hard time when he does it. Bella looks at him like he hung the moon in the sky just for her.", I said.

Dad just smiled and nodded and we continued working. While we worked I started thinking about what I could do to make Rosie happy.

Jasper POV

Damn it all! I can't believe I ma blank on an idea for romancing Alice. I want to please her so she will see I do love her just as much as Edward loves Bella.

She ought to know I love her and would do anything for her. I guess woen just need that extra show once in awhile and I'll admit it has been awhile since I did anything for my sweet wife.

I was sitting in the study using the computer to look up information on how to romance my wife when I saw just what I needed.

I saw a link that was from a spa. It specialized in couples massage therapy and tantric sex. Yep that's it. That's just what me and my little cowgirl need a weekend for just us in the hotel and spa. I booked us a suite and made reservations for us at the spa for the weekend after Bella and Edward's wedding. My girl was going to love it. I was glad I had the chance to show her I could just as creative and romantic as Edward.

Carlisle POV

I couldn't help but feel sorry for Emmet and Jasper as I saw how they were struggling to compete with Edward's romantic gestures. I think Edward must have inherited all the romantic genes instead of them being evenly spread between the three boys. Either that or Edward was just that head over heels in love. I was seriously hoping it was the latter. If not I really would be feeling sorry for my other sons in years to come.

I suppose you could say I got really lucky in that department. Esme seemed that she was constantly aware of my deepest feelings for her and I had never had to go to really great links to prove it. I would though if that's what it took to keep her happy. She was certainly the light of my life and I know without her I would be wondering around in darkness.

I couldn't stop myself from following in my son's footsteps and decided to give my own wife a surprise just to show her how special she is to me. She had been so busy as of late and had worked really hard and deserved a getaway for just us.

When I was alone in the study that night I began planning what I wanted to do for her. I knew Esme had always wanted to go to Europe. I got all the information I needed and began planning to take her there for a short tour of some of it's most romantic getaways.

Emmet POV

I am at such a loss. I don't know what to do. Edward is taking Bella on a cruise. Jasper is taking Alice to a spa. Dad is taking mom on a tour of Europe. What does that leave me to do? I thought and thought and it finally came to me. Rosie loves cars of all kinds. I will take her to Gatlinburg, Tennesee to that big car show they always have every year. I got busy planning our trip and booking our hotel. Hah! Take that brother. I thought as I got everything finalized.

Boy I hope for all our sakes Edward doesn't keep this up for very long. I can't take all this pressure.


	34. Chapter 34:Here Comes The Bride

-1Here Comes The Bride

Edward POV

I was so nervous as I stood at the alter waiting on Bella to walk down the isle to join me. I am very excited about becoming her husband.

I heard the music start, I looked up and saw Bella. She was a vision in the ivory colored dress. Her dark silky locks were gathered at the back and on top of her head in tight ringlet curls. The pearls sat regally on her flawless skin around her neck and dangled from her ear lobes. Pure angel is what she was and looked like sent straight from heaven. I could see all the love she had for me as she slowly walked toward me.

Once she reached me, we joined hands and turned toward pastor Webber and he began speaking.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together in the sight of God, and in the face of this company,, to join together Edward and Bella in Holy Matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of God.", he said. "Marriage is a holy estate and therefore is not by any way to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God, Into this holy estate these two people present come noe to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him speak now, or else hereafter forever hold his peace.", he said as he finished addressing the crowd.

I felt myself lightly shaking as Pastor Webber looked at me and Bella and addressed us.

"I require and charge you both, as you will answer at the dreadful day of judgement when the secrets of all hearts shall be disclosed, that if either of you know any impediment, why you may not be lawfully joined together in Matrimony, you do now confess it. For be you well assured, that if any persons are joined together otherwise than God's Word doth allow, their marriage is not lawful.", he said and paused.

Bella and I stood silently looking at each other knowing we had no reason not to be married.

"Edward, will you take Bella as your wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness or health; and forsaking all others keep yourself only for her, until death parts you?", he asked me.

"I do so promise", I answered looking directly into Bella's eyes.

He then addressed Bella and paused to let her answer.

"I do so promise", she said meeting my eyes with hers.

I smiled widely as she promised herself to me and only for as long as we live. We exchanged the traditional vows and not a minute too soon for either us of we heard Pastor Webber speak the words we had been waiting to hear.

"Forasmuch as Edward and Bella have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, and thereto have given and pledge their troth, each to the other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving a ring, and by joining hands; I pronounce that they are Man and Wife, In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen.", he said to the crowd. "Edward, you may kiss your lovely bride.", he addressed me.

I turned to Bella and pulled her into my arms and kissed her sweetly but passionately. I wanted to do more but I behaved myself. I knew my mother would have killed me if I had embarrassed her and I'm quite sure Bella would have made me sleep in another room. There's no way I was missing out on such an awesome honeymoon night.

"And now it is my great pleasure to present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen.", Pastor Webber announced.

Bella and I turned and faced our friends and family as the music begin again and we made our way down the isle as husband and wife.

When we got to the reception tent a photographer was there and began taking pictures. We celebrated all afternoon and into the night. Finally around 7p.m., Alice came announced it was time for us to leave. It was not a moment too soon for me. I was more than ready to have Bella all to myself.

Esme POV

"Oh Carlisle, our last baby is married now. They have all found their soul mates. I am so happy for them, but I want to cry too.", I told my husband as we stood watching Edward and Bella drive away.

"Are you trying to tell me dearest that you are experiencing the empty nest syndrome, even though all the children still live with us under the same roof?", he asked with a teasing tone but yet a sweet understanding smile on his face.

"Y-ye-yes and don't you dare laugh at me Carlisle William Cullen. That is unless you are prepared to pay the consequences.", I said tearfully.

"Oh no, my dear, I would not dream of doing anything like that. I am certainly not wanting to be in the doghouse.", he replied as he put his arm around me and lovingly squeezed my shoulders.

I couldn't stop the tears that kept falling even though I know they were silly and needless when in fact Carlisle was right. All my children were still under my roof all safe and sound and I hoped it would always be that way.

Emmet POV

It was hard to believe Edward is now a married man. Not only that but he is married to one of the best girls I know. Speaking of best girls, I can now fully concentrate on taking my best girl on our trip.

I got to thinking about things and I have decided I want to do something extra special for Rosie while we are gone. I know just what I am going to do. When I am done I want to see my little brother top it.

Carlisle POV

I realized as soon as I saw Esme's tears I had made the right decision to take her on a trip. Maybe getting her away for short time will help get her mind off her feeling like our nest is empty now.

I talked to Alice and Rosalie and they gave me some advice about the best time to tell her about it.

I knew she was upstairs now getting ready to take a hot bubble bath so I took the opportunity to tell her. I went up to our room and stripped down then joined her in our bathroom.

"Mind if I join you, sweetheart? It's been a long day and I was hoping to spend sometime with my beautiful, sweet wife.", I said to her.

"Of course you may join me, dearest.", she replied smiling and slid forward so I could get behind her in the tub.

The hot water felt great as it surrounded us. I pulled her to my chest and kissed her neck and shoulders. She moaned her pleasure as her eyes closed and she sank further into the water. I loved how her hair tickled my chest.

"I was thinking about some things and I want to get your opinion on them.", I told her.

"What things would those be, darling?", she asked.

"I was thinking that we have been so busy with our jobs and activities that we haven't had any real time for ourselves lately and that it was way past time that we took some time for just us. I was wondering how you would feel about going on an extended trip with me?", I said.

"Oh that sounds wonderful! Where are we going?", she asked smiling.

"Well I thought that we go and see some of those more romantic cities of Europe you have been wanting to visit. We deserve it and I know the kids will be here to keep everything going until we get back.", I explained.

"Oh Carlisle! Thank you darling, I can hardly wait. When are we leaving?", she said hugging me tight.

"I thought we'd go after Bella and Edward get back from their honeymoon.", I told her.

"Sounds wonderful, I'll start getting things lined up in the morning.". she said as she snuggled closer to me which got my attention in the best of ways.

Esme and I took our time in the bath loving each other and just reconnecting with out being rushed or really worrying about anything at all. Then after the bath we spent the rest of the night in our bed making love.

Bella POV

I was so surprised when Edward and I got to our destination and I saw he had booked us a riverboat cruise just like in the movie. He wouldn't tell me what was going to happen next or where we were going, only that I was going to love it.

My husband was the best husband in the whole world. I was looking forward to whatever he had planned. I knew I would love it.

It was only going to take a couple of hours to reach our main destination so we took that time to tour the riverboat and eat a late dinner up on deck.

The stars were twinkling and the moon was full. It made the sky a beautiful dark blue. Edward had also hired a small band and they played for us while we ate dinner then we danced. It was so magical and I fell more in love with Edward with each surprise he revealed to me.


	35. Chapter 35:Color Me Surprised

-1Color Me Surprised

Rosalie POV

I couldn't imagine what my husband could be up to when he told me to pack a few bags and meet him downstairs. He said we were going on a little trip but he would not give me any other details.

My curiosity was so aroused that I didn't question him which was very unusual and if you knew my husband they way I do, you would understand. I did as he had told me and packed a couple of bags for each of us and then went downstairs. Shortly afterward I went downstairs to meet him.

Emmet POV

"Ok Emmet, I'm ready.", Rose told me as she met me at the door per my request.

Either fate had decided to be very kind to me or I was being rewarded for doing something special for my wife. I didn't know which but I wasn't complaining either way. I had been scared shitless when I told her to pack some bags that I wanted us to go somewhere she would question me or get mad or even worse suspicious and not agree to go with me until I told her everything.

"Ok, let me tell James to bring the car around and to get the bags then we will head to the airport.", I said.

I kissed her and then I went in search of James. A few minutes later we were off to the airport for a romantic weekend get away.

Alice POV

"Jazz, what in the world are you up to? Don't tell me nothing because I know better either. You've been sneaking around behind my back for days now. What are you planning?", I demanded to know.

"Sugar, you will know when the time is right. I do promise you will love what I have planned for us.", he replied and planted a smacking kiss on my cheek.

"Well, could you at least give me some idea about what we are doing?", I asked but he was already gone.

I huffed but got out my suitcase and began packing. My mind was racing with the possibilities of what my husband could be up to.

I managed to do as he had asked though. I packed a few casual outfits and a couple of dressy ones and several pieces of lingerie. I also packed his bags too.

I heard James return and tell Jasper that our family jet would be returning to the airport shortly and he would make sure it was ready for our use as soon as possible.

Edward had certainly set off a chain of events. The rest of the men in the house had gone into kiss up mode almost instantly. It was kind of funny to see all of them competing to see who could be more romantic. I think Edward and Carlisle though were running neck in neck.

Rosalie POV

"Oh Emmet! You wonderful man, I love you so much!", I exclaimed as I jumped into my husband's lap when I saw the limo stop in front of the Westgate Smoky Mountain Resort & Spa.

The driver came around and opened the door and we got out of the car and walked inside the lobby.

"This is only the first of many surprises this weekend, Rosie", he said while looking into my eyes.

They were soft and full of love as he looked at me like I was the only woman on the planet. He might not be this romantic all the time but I never had to wonder if he loved me. I could always look in his eyes and see it in his soul.

We went to the front desk and checked in then we were shown to our room while a bellman followed with our luggage.

The exterior of the resort was absolutely breathtaking. It looked like a sprawling log cabin mansion and was surround by the mountains and trees. The landscape was immaculate. You could even hear the river flowing over the rocks nearby.

Our suite was just as gorgeous. It was a one bedroom deluxe suite. It had a full size living room and a fully equipped kitchen. The bedroom was huge as well and the bathroom was a spa all on it's own.

The colors of the room were light but warm and gave off a homey atmosphere that was very cozy and comfortable. The bed was king sized and looked very inviting. The Jacuzzi tub was big enough to be a two person swimming pool. I was in heaven.

"So what do you think, baby? Do you like it?", Emmet asked me.

"I love it, honey. It's so beautiful and this was so incredibly sweet of you to do this for me. Thank you so much.", I replied as I rose up on my tiptoes to kiss him.

We spent the rest of the day getting settled in then we went out for dinner later on that night and when we came back in we piled up on the couch and watched a movie. After the movie had gone off we made our way to the bedroom and made love until the wee morning hours.

Back in Texas…..

Alice POV

I had just finished getting dressed when Jasper came in and told me he had gotten the call that our jet was back at the airport and being refueled.

"We will be ready to go whenever you are, sugar.", he told me.

"I'm ready, let's go.", I told him excitedly while grabbing his arm and pulling him out the door.

"Just a bit eager, are we?", he asked grinning.

"The curiosity is killing me, Jazzy. Please tell me where we are going.", I begged in my kittenish whiney tone.

You women know the one I'm talking about. The one that our men just can't resist especially if we follow it up by poking our bottom lips and giving our best puppy dog look.

Needless to say I was more than shocked when even that did not work in getting on iota of information out of my husband. Well, no matter, I know ways in which to pay him back, ways that will benefit both of us of course.

Jasper POV

I couldn't help but laugh at my wife's eagerness to find out where we were going and her antics to get me to give up the information she wanted.

I love Alice and I really want to surprise her with this present. It would be like a second honeymoon for us, who knows maybe just maybe we would come with a bun in the oven.

I couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she sees where we are going. She's going to flip because she has been begging me for something like this forever.

Soon our bags were packed and we were on our way to the airport to board our private jet. Upon arriving at the airport, we were soon aboard our jet and headed for Los Cabos, Mexico.

We were staying for a week at Temptation Resort & Spa. They were known for catering to exotic sensual and sexual needs and luxuries.

It took us awhile but we finally arrived at the resort. I was anticipating the reaction of my pixie sized wife so I wasn't too shocked when she realized where we were.

"Jasper Whitlock Cullen! Oh my god! I love you!", she screamed while she bounced on the seat beside me while waiting for the driver of the limo to come around and open the door for us.

"I'm glad you are pleased, sugar and I love you too.", I replied as I followed her out of the car.

We made our way inside and checked in then we were taken to our suite where many nice surprises welcomed us.

Alice POV

Oh my god! I can hardly believe what my Jazzy has done for me. I have been begging him forever to bring me to a place like this and now he has and I love him so much.

It was so beautiful and the atmosphere was so calm and peaceful. Once we were in our suite and unpacked I attacked my husband and showered him with kisses.

"What would you like to do first?", he asked.

"I want to book me a personal appointment in the spa to get waxed then I want to book us a couples sensual bath and massage treatment.", I told him.

He grinned and nodded his head. I was going to make sure he knew what he had been missing and that he would want to do this again as soon as possible.

I called the front desk and booked our appointments. While I was being waxed and prepared for my husband he was going to the bar and have a couple of drinks.

In New Orleans…..

Edward POV

Bella and I had arrived at our hotel, the Le Pavillion Hotel in the French Quarter. I wanted to give Bella as much as I could.

"Edward, are you sure we are at the right place? This is the best of hotels in the whole French Quarter.", she asked me while here eyes took and surveyed her surroundings.

"Yes, my love, I am aware of that. Yes, I assure you we are at the right place. I want to give you the best honeymoon I possibly can. You gave me the idea for coming here.", I replied as we walked into one of the grandest lobbies I had ever seen.

"How did I do that?", she asked looking innocently up at me.

"Well it all started with you wanting a Gone With The Wind wedding. I did some research. I watched the movie and then went online and booked us that riverboat trip and this place. I'm sure you remember Rhett and Scarlet traveled by riverboat on their honeymoon and they stayed in a New Orleans hotel. I wanted to give you that experience too.", I explained.

Tears filled her eyes and a smile broke her face as she rose up on her tip toes and kissed me. I knew she was extremely touched and happy with my choice.

"You are without a doubt the best husband in the whole world and I love you more than any words can say, Edward.", she said.

"Thank you, darling. I'm just happy to see you so happy and know that I had a hand in it. I will always do my best to keep you happy as I possibly can.", I promised her.

Bella POV

I was completely taken by surprise when the limo stopped in front of One of the best and oldest hotels in New Orleans. I just knew we were at the wrong place but Edward assured me we weren't.

I was so touched by all the trouble he had gone to in making our honeymoon so incredibly and indescribably unique and fantastic for me. I would never have dreamed I would be married to a man like my Edward. Maybe someday, I would find a way to pay him back for all the things he has done for me.

Just the lobby of the hotel was beyond anything I could have imagined. It boasts exquisite antiques and priceless paintings. The Czechoslovakian crystal chandeliers illuminate the lobby with a warm and inviting glow, while a pair of Louis XV Bronze Cherubs welcome curious onlookers. Intimate seating areas offer guests an elegant environment to meet for coffee, a challenging game of chess or simply a place to see and be seen. I was blown away by it. I could only begin to imagine what our room would look like.

We walked to the front desk and Edward checked us in the we were shown to our room or should I say suite. My beyond wonderful husband had booked us the Victorian Suite. I could hardly wait to see it.

I was speechless upon entering the suite of rooms. A Louisiana Plantation theme with antiques by famous New Orleans' craftsmen. It was truly a legacy of days gone by. This suite has two bedrooms and private baths. The hotel's original lobby chandelier from 1907 graces the parlor of this grand suite, I read from a leaflet left on the table in the foyer.

Once the bellman had gone Edward and I decided to look around the room and we continued to read the information on the room.

"Bella, check this out. It says here that, one of the beds was built circa 1855, and was made by a former slave by the name of C. Lee. This important piece pre-dates the Civil War and was designed to allow mosquito netting to completely protect the sleeping inhabitants. This particular bed is hand carved out of rosewood, which is a very rare and expensive wood.", he read to me.

"I am just blown away, Edward. I would never have dreamed I would be living like this. This is the stuff dreams are made of.", I told him as we turned to face each other at foot of the bed in the first bedroom.

"Well then all I can tell you is to keep on dreaming, sweetheart, because if I have my way about it every single one of them will come true for you. I love you so much and I have every intention of showing you every chance I get. You will never have to wonder about how I feel about you, darling.", he explained as he bent down to kiss me.

We spent a few minutes kissing and touching then we broke apart and worked on getting unpacked and settled in. I was amazed even more by the fact that Edward had even gone so far as to have bought me all new clothes and lingerie for this trip and had it sent on ahead of us.

"What would you like to do first, love?" Are you hungry? If so we could get some lunch and then do some exploring if you like.", Edward said.

I smiled and answered. "I'd like very much to get some lunch and the go exploring for awhile. Afterward, I would like to come back here shower and dress and go to the dining room for dinner. Once we have finished dinner. I want to come back to our room and spend the rest of the night making hot, passionate love with the most handsome man in the whole world."

"Mmmm, sounds like a plan to me.", Edward said.

So we freshened up and went to get some lunch at the Le Pavillion's Lunch Buffet. The food was expensive but completely sinful. It was some of the best food I had ever tasted. After lunch we went exploring and did some shopping.

After a full day of exploring and shopping, Edward and I were a bit tired and hungry. Instead of going with our original plan of going down to the dining room for dinner we opted to stay in our room and order room service.

While we waited on dinner to arrive, we decided to take a hot, relaxing bath in the huge whirlpool, Jacuzzi tub.

"I just have to tell you again how much I am loving this honeymoon, stud.", I told Edward as I sat nestled between his legs in the tub.

"I'm glad. You deserve it, sweetheart. You are the most beautiful and amazing woman I have ever met. You make me so complete. I never knew what I was missing until I saw you for the first time.", he said.

We sat talking and relaxing then just as we were getting out of the tub the doorbell rang. Edward pulled on the thick fluffy robe that was hanging behind the bathroom door and made his way to let room service in.

I took time to fluff up my hair a little and play a little bit with my eyes using shadow and liner along with a light coating of mascara to make them more dramatic and sexy looking. I put a very light but glossy sheen on my lips. Lastly I slipped into the long white satin gown I had found and the matching sating thong panties.

Once I knew the delivery guy had left. I went out to the small colorful but cozy parlor room. Edward was there pouring us some wine. He looked up when I came in and almost spilled the wine.

"What ya doing there, stud?", I asked in a low sultry tone.

I smiled as Edward remained silent and speechless as I walked over to him. I walked behind him and let my hand drag across his back before stopping to rest on the cheek of his ass. The other one rested on his shoulder and I put my lips next to his ear.

"See anything you like?", I whispered purposely pressing my breast against his arm.

I heard him swallow hard and then softly whisper my name.

"Bella…so beautiful…like an angel.", he said.

I smiled and replied. "Yes, I'll be your angel on this shoulder and the devil on this one.", I said as I moved to his other side.

He visibly gulped and took a deep breath. He turned and looked me up and down and then as if a light switch went on he grabbed me and pulled me into his arms. I was squished so tightly against his body I could hardly breath. He kissed me roughly while holding me to him while his hands roamed over my body and into my hair.

I was breathless when he broke the kiss and moved to my neck. His mouth was against my ear when he whispered low.

"I'm going to ravish you thoroughly this night, my love. Not one single inch of your delectable body will go untouched and unworshipped by me.", his normal velvet tone gone and a growling, gravely tone had taken it's place.

"Forget dinner, I want you, now. Make love to me, Edward.", I panted.

I was so incredibly hot and turned on I couldn't wait anymore. I needed him. I needed to feel his naked body against mine. I needed to feel him inside me.

I needed his touches and kisses. I wanted to feel the wet warmth of his mouth and tongue as he tasted me. I needed him to make love to me and make me whole. Only Edward could do that for me.

Edward POV

When Bella came out wearing the gown I had hand picked for her I was stunned speechless. I had seen her wear many things but even the vision of her in wedding gown didn't compare to how ethereally beautiful she was at that moment.

I couldn't speak or move especially as I watched her walk over to me. I was even more stunned when I felt her hand on my ass and heard what she whispered in my ear. At that moment, she was literally the angel and the devil. The angel was saying that I should snap out of my stupor and serve my wife dinner but the devil was saying I should take her right then and there. I hate to admit the flesh was weaker than my mind and the devil won out.

I did snap out of my stupor. I took hold of Bella and when I spoke I didn't even recognize my own voice as I told her what I was going to do to her.

Someone or something else had taken me over and had control as I fed off her body's reaction to me and her words. Bella was feeding the lustful monster inside me and I was greedily eating everything she gave me.

I quickly swung Bella into my arms and stalked into the bedroom. In a matter of moments I had us both naked on the bed. I was intent on devouring her.

I kissed her passionately and roughly. I was starving and only Bella could feed me as I licked her delicate collar bones and moved down to hungrily suckle her breasts. I used my teeth to nip at her hard little peaks.

"Yes Edward! More, I want more.", she whispered.

I reached down and spread her legs and slipped between them. I was suddenly engulfed in the heat coming from her. I felt my cock twitch in response to being so close to where it most wanted to be. I knew if I entered her then I wouldn't last so I continued kissing and licking her.

I kissed and licked the insides of her elbows and nipped and the insides of her wrist. Bella's breathing sped up as did her pulse. I felt her body tense up she was so close to climaxing and I had only begun. I decided right then I would spend this night seeing how many times I could make my wife come. I would gladly put my pleasure aside and let this be all about her because nothing was so beautiful as Bella when she was in the throws of passion.

"Edward!… making…me…go…mad… need you!", she panted.

"All in good time, my love. I promise. I'm going to make you feel so good, Bella.", I told her as I kissed my way down her stomach to her soaking core.

I no sooner touched her clit with my tongue then she exploded and screamed my name as she grabbed the back of my head and slammed my face into her hot dripping warmth.

"Edwarrrrrrrrrrrd!", she screamed.

I lapped up as much of her sweet nectar as I could. She was the most delectable tasting thing I had ever had. I could live off her juices. Once she had rode out her climax, I tenderly licked the lips of her core and placed chaste kisses up and down them while she recovered.

"My Bella, my sweet, beautiful angel. You taste so good and I love how you scream my name when you cum. I love how it sounds falling from your lips.", I told her.

"Ohhhh Edward, it should be illegal for you to be able to manipulate my body like that. You are so good to me but now it's your turn to feel that good, darling", she told me.

Before I could protest, she pushed away from me and flipped me onto my back and straddled me. I looked up into her eyes and I saw the devil in them. Just the thoughts of what she could do to me without even touching me had me throbbing painfully.

"Yes, stud, you said I was an angel but I'm really just a devil in disguise and I'm going to set your body and mind on fire with all of the passion I have burning inside me.", she said.

From the look on her face, I knew she was serious. I knew I was going to be fully consumed by her fire and I would go ever so willingly.

Even her kisses were fiery and full of passion. They were hard and rough but yet tender and all consuming. I truly felt the flames of her love burning me and branding me for all time.

Bella kissed up and down my neck and throat then left a trail of wet kisses down to my chest. She made a zigzag pattern from one side to the other. I felt every lick and flick of her tongue as she used it to caress my body.

I was painfully hard and throbbing when she finally wrapped her hand around my shaft and stroked it. The tight warmth of her flesh against mine almost made me cum then but I held it off. I wasn't ready for this exquisite torture to end just yet.

"Ohhhhhh Bella, baby, damn that feels so good.", I told her.

I stacked the pillows up behind my head so I could watch her as pleased me. She was the best wife a man could ask for. I loved everything about her. The way she looked at me when she wanted to convey without words that she wanted me drove me mad and made me hunger for her.

I love the mischievous little grin that comes across her face when she is thinking naughty thoughts. I adore the way she looks so innocent and yet she's just jaded enough to be seductive without even trying.

Aghhhhhh, ohhhhh yeaaah, more, baby. I need to feel your hot mouth all around me. Yesssss, just like that, love.", I moaned as her mouth slid over my tip and began engulfing my shaft.

I felt my tip reach the back of her throat and I felt as she swallowed around me making her muscles contract.

"Ughhhhh, ohhhhh, damn it, baby, I'm so ready to come. I can't hold off much longer.", I said through gritted teeth.

Without a word, Bella slid me from her mouth and moved up to straddle my body. I watched as she balanced herself on her feet and moved until my tip was pushing against her opening. My eyes closed in ecstasy when I felt her tight core take in my length. I was home.

For a minute she stayed still, then she began to rock back and forth. It was slow at first then she began to speed up as our bodies registered the urgent need for completion.

"Ugh! Agh! Oh Edward! You feel so good inside of me. I want to come with you, baby. I can feel how close we both are.", she said.

"I am close, honey. I want to feel you come with me too.", I replied.

I quickly flipped us over while keeping us connected. I brought her legs up and draped them over my arms as I held her tight against me. I leaned over her getting as deep as possible and plunged one last time before I released deeply inside of her.

We cried out each others name and clung to each other as we rode out our own orgasm. Once we were both spent, we relaxed but I still stayed inside of her just enjoying having that connection with her.

"Mmmm, Edward that was just so incredible. I love you so much. Promise me we will always be like this even when we have been married numerous years. Promise me we will never let ourselves get bored and fall into a rut. Promise me that we will always come up with a way to surprise each other to keep each other guessing and on our toes.", she told me.

I pulled out of her and moved so I could look straight into her eyes.

"Isabella Marie Cullen, I promise you all of those things and so much more, my love. I will not fail you because I know you will never fail me. I have loved you from the moment I saw you and I will love you more and more with every passing day. You are my heart and my soul. My every breath is only for you. You are my reason to live. You are my life. I love you.", I told her.

After a few more tender but passionate kisses we held each other and talked until we drifted into a deep sated sleep.


	36. Chapter 36:Must Be Doing Something Right

-1Must Be Dong Something Right

Rosalie POV

"Emmeeeeeeeeet!", I screamed as I felt the warmth of my husband's seed filling me.

He collapsed gently on top of me after a long and rigorous session of lovemaking. We had been at it for hours and now we were finally completely spent.

After a few minutes of quiet cuddling and whispered words of love, he rolled off of me and lay beside me. I couldn't help but lay in his arms while feeling blissfully content and remember everything that had led up to this moment.

Flashback…

"Good morning sleeping beauty.", Emmet greeted me as he leaned over me and kissed me awake.

He could be so sweet and romantic when he wanted to be. I loved those moments when he would be like that.

"Mmmm… morning.", I mumbled sleepily.

"I have a surprise for you today, so you need to get up and get dressed or we will be late, honey.", he told me.

I slowly got up and made my way to the bathroom to get ready. I was anxious to know about my surprise. It wasn't often Emmet treated me with a surprise and I was going to take advantage of it while I could. I was seriously going to have to thank my brother in law for setting off this chain of events. I wonder if he would like a new truck or something to that effect. Whatever I got him was never going to be enough either way. Edward isn't big on repayments anyway, though. He'd just settle for a simple hug and a thank you.

After I was dressed in my best pair of designer jeans and a tight fitting t-shirt and boots, we left our room. We walked out of the hotel and there was a 1915 Model - T Ford Centerdoor Vintage Classic Wedding Car waiting on us. It was painted a shining candy apple red with black interior. The seats were the smoothest velvet I had ever felt.

"Oh my God, Emmet! Oh! This car is beautiful! It's just like the one my great grandfather had when he married my great grandmother. You incredibly sweet and thoughtful man! I love you so much.", I told him.

"I thought you might like it, Rosie and I'm glad you are happy with it because I bought it for you.", he said smiling sweetly.

The love shown in his eyes as he looked at me. I couldn't help the tars that welled up in my eyes and threatened to spill over onto my cheeks. He quickly wiped them away and kissed me, then he helped to climb up in my new car.

"Where are we going?", I asked him.

"All part of your surprise, so I can't tell you. You will have to wait and see once we get there.", he answered grinning and wiggling his eyebrows.

I smiled and sat back to thoroughly enjoy the scenic ride to wherever it was we were headed. It wasn't long until I heard a lot of noise and I looked to see where it was coming from. I started to see lots of people and lots more classic and vintage cars lined up along the sides of the road. When we rounded a curve, it was then I saw the a huge sign that announced the old car show and auction that was happening today. I smiled knowing my husband had brought me here.

He had the same interest in vintage cars that I do, it was one of the things that brought us together. That's another story for another time. We came to a stop and Emmet helped me down. First of all we went to the food tent to get breakfast, then we begin at the start of one line of cars and looked at each one then went back up the other side to look at the rest.

That afternoon we went back to the hotel and rested then we decided to go out for the night. We did some searching on the internet and found a local bar to go to that had karaoke and line dancing. Emmet didn't too much care for the dancing but he would do it to please me. He liked watching better than participating. He always said something about it turning him on seeing my butt either in tight jeans or a short skirt. I just shook my head and laughed.

The bar had a grill in one side of it so that was where we had dinner as well. After dinner, moved over to the bar side and got a table in the middle of the room and sat down.

Emmet put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me tight against him and kissed me.

"Have you had fun today, Rosie?", he asked.

"I have had a wonderful time today. Thank you for this trip and all the other surprises too. I have loved every minute of it.", I told him.

We sat listening to the music and even danced to a few songs before the Karaoke Challenge started. The grand prize was going to be five hundred dollars. Emmet decided he was going to enter it just for fun. If on the chance that he did win it, he was going to give the money to a charity.

Emmet was given a number to let him know when it would be his turn. He was number 15 and there were 20 entries. So we sat and listened patiently then finally it was in fact Emmet's turn.

He kissed me on the cheek then went up on stage. He picked up the microphone and began to speak.

"Good evening folks. My name is Emmet Cullen and I'm here tonight with my beautiful wife Rosalie Cullen. I want to take this opportunity to tell her how much I love her and how much she means to me even if I don't always tell her or show her the ways she needs me to. Rosie, honey, I love you, you mean everything to me and this song is for you.", he said then the music started and he sang.

"A woman is a mystery  
A man just cant understand  
Sometimes all it takes to please her  
Is the touch of your hand  
N' Other times you got to take it slow  
And hold her all night long  
Heaven knows there's so many ways  
A man can go wrong

*Chorus*

Must be doin' somethin' right  
I just heard ya sigh  
N' Lean into my kiss  
And close those deep blue need you eyes  
Don't know what I did  
To earn a love like this  
But baby I must be doin' somethin' right

Anywhere you wanna go  
Baby show me the way  
I'm open to suggestions  
Mmm whatever you say  
Tonight's about givin' you what you want  
Whatever it takes  
Girl I hope i'm on the right road  
Judgin by the smile on your face

Must be doin' somethin' right  
I just heard ya sigh  
N' Lean into my kiss  
And close those deep blue need you eyes  
Don't know what I did  
To earn a love like this  
But baby I must be doin' somethin' right.

When he was finished, I had tears in my eyes and a gleaming smile on my face.

End Flashback…..

After a few minutes, I closed my eyes and fell into a deep contented sleep beside my big teddy bear of a husband.

Alice POV

I had never dreamed mine and Jasper's sex life could be any better than it already was but I was so wrong. I had already discovered so much about the both of us since we had been at the resort. I had learned so many more ways to please him and bring him to many an explosive release. He had learned quite a few things a well. I would never be able to tell Jasper how much this trip has meant to me. We had 3 more days then we would be going home but I was going to take everything I had learned with me and take every advantage I could to use it.

Bella POV

I had died and gone to heaven when I awoke this morning with Edward giving me a massage. He had started with my feet and was working upward. His hands were covered in warming oil and they were doing indescribable things to my body.

"Ohhhhh Edward, that feels sooooo goooooood.", I moaned.

"Mmmm, from the sounds you are making, sugar, I would guess I must be doing something right.", he said smiling.

"More than right, stud. What you are doing is perfect.", I told him.

"I'm sorry, I woke you but I needed and wanted so badly to touch you and I figured I could please both of us like this.", he explained as he worked his way up one leg.

His long fingers kneaded my calf muscles and caressed the back of my knee before wrapping around my thigh.

"Aggggghhhhh", I moaned loudly, when his fingers grazed my mound.

"I must have hit just the right spot that time. Maybe that spot needs a really good, deep penetrating massage.", Edward said gazing down at me with his darkened almost black from the lust in them.

"Ohhh yess, it does. That particular spot is in desperate need of your touch. I know you are the only one who can take care of it and make the ache go away.", I told him looking at him through heavily hooded eyes.

He spread my legs and lay between them. I could feel his hard length pressing into me right where I needed him the most. I moved so the lips of my pussy opened up and Edward's length pressed hard against my clit. We moved together rubbing against each other the friction was causing us both to moan and pant for breath.

"Oh Bella! Oh! Damn, I'm gonna cum soon!", he told me.

"Yes! I'm so close, too! Please! I need you in me, now!", I practically begged.

He entered me quickly and deeply. His strokes were short and swift as the passion built up threatening to engulf us in it's undying flames.

"Bella! Fuck! Oh! Ah! Baby! Hang on tight to me, love, I'm going to cum so hard!", he was nearly breathless.

"Yes! Agh! I'm coming! Edward! Please! I need to feel you come inside me!", I screamed at him.

My words drove him over the edge and he exploded inside me. I lost count how many streams of cum he shot into me. I didn't care if he never stopped at that moment. It felt so good and I didn't care about anything else right then.

Once we were spent, we snuggled together with him still inside me and fell asleep. Sometime later, I woke up needing to go to the bathroom and we had moved to the spooning position. I carefully got out of bed without waking Edward and went to the bathroom. I came back and crawled back in bed beside my husband. As I lay beside him listening to his deep breathing, I thanked God for sending the Cullens bust most of all Edward into my life. I thanked for whatever it was I had done right to deserve such a gift then I closed my eyes and drifted back to sleep.


End file.
